You'll Stay In My Heart
by LoveLifesMiracles
Summary: Having to stress out with balancing her two separate lives with being in the Military and being the Queen of Ishbal, Artemis, along with the help of her "brothers" Edward and Alphonse Elric, she knows she doesn't have to worry as much. But when a mysterious curse rises over her and a shocking surprise that changes her life forever, Artemis has to fight to survive it all. EdXOC
1. Prologue

**Hey Everyone! Yup I revised the prologue after two years since publishing it and i am going to do the rest later on. hopefully i can get it all done by the end of next month and keep writing new chapters along as well. Well, i hope you all enjoy this newly revised and edited version of the prologue. I added more stuff to it, more detail to some extent. Well review and let me know what you think :) **

**I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST. Only Artemis :)**

* * *

**Prologue**

"Brother, where are you taking me? Where's mom and dad and everyone else?" a very young Artemis questions worriedly as she was being carried by her older brother, who was running as fast as he could, like he was getting away from something. Artemis starts panicking. She looks at her big brothers face and saw terror in his eyes; as if he saw millions of people get killed. She turns her head side-to-side trying to see where they where but she couldn't tell as her brother was running too fast. Then they came to a stop. Her brother places her down on the ground slowly as he tries to catch his breath. Artemis gets up and tugs on her brothers' shirt. He looks up and stares blankly at her with his blood red irises.

"Artemis, something bad has happened. You're still to young to grasp with what I'm about to tell you." He takes a deep breath again and sighs loudly. "The military attacked our village and killed mom and dad and everyone else." Even though Artemis was just 4 years old, she understood everything her brother told her. Tears start forming in the corners of her eyes.

"Listen to me carefully Artemis. You need to do me a favor. Can you do that for me?" he asks as Artemis starts wiping away the tears that were falling down. She nods her head slowly.

"You need to go to that town there and find a new family. I can't leave you with the tribe anymore because the military might go after them again and I don't want to risk losing you too." He looks at Artemis and notices that she moves her head up and down firmly and wasn't crying anymore. He smiles as he kisses his kid sisters forehead.

"Go now. I got to go back to the tribe and see how they're holding up. You're going to do me that favor right?"

"Yes brother I promise." Artemis gives him thumbs up. He smirks giving her thumbs up as well. He gets up from where he was kneeling, turns around and starts to run into the pitch black forest, leaving Artemis by herself on the large green hill with the memories of her family and former home.

As Artemis starts walking into the small rural town named "Resembool" it begins to rain dreadfully on her. Scared and alone, she runs to the nearest shelter that is near her. A plain white two-story house with its lights on was the closest home where she can take shelter for the night; if the people are kind enough to invite her in. She quickly scurries to the front entrance and softly knocks on the door.

Artemis waits patiently in the rain, hoping that someone opens the door. She starts to sneeze, feeling her nose running she wipes it with her beige tunic till a short blonde hair boy with golden eyes, opens the door to her wiping her nose. "Who are you?" he asks rudely as he lets the door go, revealing inside of the house. It felt so warm. She wanted to go inside but couldn't, not until they invited her in.

"Edward, who's at the door?" asks a sweet, genuinely nice, feminine voice coming from inside.

The blond boy, apparently named Edward, gives her a coy look and answers "Some girl mom. Should I let her come in?" he questions, knowing how miserable she must've looked.

Edward backs away as a woman whose hair is in a ponytail that's off to the side, wearing a purple dress with a white apron heads over to the door and sees Artemis soaking wet. "Edward! Why didn't you bring her in?" the lady inquires sternly as she gently grabs Artemis by the hand, bringing her inside the warm house.

"Come in, please. You must be freezing."

"Mom, remember you said to not let anyone that we don't know into the house?" Edward defends himself, closing the white door once his mother and the new stranger enter in.

The mom leaves Artemis by herself with Edward for a moment while she went to search for a towel to dry Artemis's hair. While she was doing so she replies to her son, "Yes Edward and you're right but if it's a poor girl that's out in the rain, we should make exceptions." She walks over to Artemis and starts to dry her hair and body.

"Oh really? How often does that ever happen?"

The mom rolls her eyes and shakes her head at him. She finishes drying Artemis up when something caught her attention. She notices Artemis's eyes, being taken by surprise by the red irises. "Oh, you're Ishbalan. How did you get all the way out here?" she questions Artemis.

Artemis looks up at her and begins to cry unexpectedly. "My village was invaded by the military and my brother brought me here because he didn't want me exposed to any of the violence. He told me that I should find a new family but I didn't want to. I promised him that I would do that favor for him." She then wipes the tears from her eyes, picking her head up at the mother who was actually paying attention to her story.

She smiles softly and hugs Artemis. Caught off guard Artemis just stands there, not knowing what to do. She then hugs her back, trying hard to hold back the tears. "No need to worry. We'll take you in my dear. We have lots of space here. Here let me show you your new room."

Artemis follows the woman up the stairs to a room with a bed, a window and a dresser near the window. She gazes in awe as she stares at the room, smiling. She turns around and sees the mom and Edward standing by the door, admiring the look on her face. "Thank you so much miss, it's more than I could've asked for!" she runs to the woman and hugs her.

"Don't worry about it... Oh, I'm sorry I didn't quite get your name?"

Artemis looks up and answers with a smile, "My name is Artemis and I'm 4 years old."

"Oh ok then. Well I'm Trisha," Trisha introduces herself. She looks down at her son and places her hand on his head. "And this is my son Edward who I'm guessing you already met." She looks back at Artemis. "I have another son but he's sound asleep in his room. You'll meet him in the morning at breakfast."

Trisha walks over to the wooden chest of drawers and picks out a dry set of pajamas that seemed to be a little too big for Artemis. "Hmm, I'm sorry dear, but I don't have any pajamas that seen to fit you." She looks over to the room across from Artemis's and come up with an idea.

"Wait here dear. I think maybe Alphonse's clothes may fit you for now, until we buy you some new ones." Trisha takes off to the other room, leaving Artemis and Edward by themselves.

Artemis ignores Edward, who was doing the same to her and walks over to the window and looks up at the stars. Edward notices what she was doing and decides to join her as well. He stares at Artemis from behind, acknowledging her straight dark brown hair and her red irises reflecting off the moonlight. He never met and Ishbalan before, and was fascinated by her presence.

Artemis feels a set of eyes beating down on her as she moves her attention to Edward staring at her. "May I help you with something?"

Ed snaps back to reality and shakes his head, "No. I just never met an Ishbalan before."

"Well I never met an Amestrian before. So that makes the two of us never meeting each other's races before then, huh?" she places her head down to rest on her hands that are on the windowsill.

Before Ed was about to say something his mother walks in with a pair of his brother's old pajamas from when he was younger. Ed pokes Artemis on the shoulder making her turn her body around to see for herself. It was a yellow shirt with yellow pants to match. Artemis couldn't hold her excitement and gratitude in much longer. She runs and hugs Trisha for all that she is doing.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you so much Trisha. It really means a lot to me that you're going through the trouble of letting me stay here for the night."

Trisha was surprised by what Artemis exclaimed, "The night? Who said you were staying the night?" She moves Artemis in front of her so she could see her pretty little face.

Confused, Artemis tilts her head to the side, "I'm sorry?"

Trisha smiles happily. "You can stay here as long as you like dearest. You're apart of this family now. And please, call me mom when you are ready to do so." She cups Artemis's face and kisses her forehead.

"Now, you best be getting some shut eye. It's already very late." Trisha walks over to the door, holding onto Ed's hand at the same time. She stops and turns around to face Artemis one last time, smiling, "Goodnight Artemis."

Artemis starts to feel warm inside, hugging onto the pajamas tightly. "Goodnight." Once she said so, Trisha closes the door to her newly furnished room. She changes into her new clothes and walks over to the bed to lay down on it. She looks out the window one more time and thinks to herself before she fell asleep, _'Brother, wherever you are, we will see each other soon. I know we will. This family is very nice to me. I love you big brother.' _


	2. Chapter 1: Moving In

******Hey again everyone :) Well i fixed this chapter as well, adding more stuff and just making it longer bc i realized how short it was and it was bothering me. Besides, you can see Artemis and Ed feelings coming out a little earlier :) So review, tell me what you think and i'll keep updating the chapters and i'll post the new ones soon. Ok well talk to you all soon!**

******I DON'T OWN FMA**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Moving In**

** 14 years later**

_'I wonder if they need me to help them with the stuff?' _ Artemis thought as she looks out the window to see her two older brothers moving some furniture into their new apartment that they decided to live in at the mean time while they were in Central. She turns her attention to the door and sees Edward carrying a decorative sofa along with Alphonse on the other side, having a hard time trying to carry it through the entrance. They both finally made it through the door and settle the sofa near where Artemis was standing.

"Damn, I swear that is very tiring! All I want to do is rest." Complains Edward as he drops dead on the couch, face down. Alphonse yawns and sits down on his brother's legs.

The pain jolts through Edward's body when his younger brother sat down on the back of his legs, pushing them down on the sofa. "Al! Why the hell did you go and do that for?" he pushes his brother off his legs and sits down properly on the couch.

Al shrugs his shoulders. "Well you shouldn't just plop your body on the sofa like that. Some people need to sit as well you know." He sits on the opposite side of the couch. Artemis chuckles at their bickering. She strolls on next to them and plops down in between them.

"Let me help you guys out. Looks like you both need it." Artemis offers facing both Ed and Al to see their facial expressions and hear their answer. The two brother's look at each other; Al nods his head, noticeable for Artemis to see.

"Ugh, fine. You can help us." Ed crosses his arms across his chest.

Artemis grins successfully. She knew the guys hate it when she helps them out, but if she weren't around, they would probably be helpless. She places each hand on Ed and Al's knee's to pick herself up. "So, lets get a move on." She walks out the door with the boys following behind her.

* * *

"See, wasn't that a lot faster? If you guys would've let me help from the beginning, we probably would have been done a long time ago." Artemis fixes a picture of Trisha on the wall to be perfectly straight. She stares at the frame of their late mother that passed away ten years ago, due to an unknown illness that hit her and there was no way of healing her from it.

Artemis sighs, placing her hand picture of Trisha, "We're doing better now mom. I'm sorry we weren't able to get you back." She tries to hold back the tears that were about to form till Ed wraps his arm around her shoulders.

"She's in a better place now. Remember that." Ed soothes her head, kissing the top of it. Artemis half smiles as she wraps her arm around his waist. She turns her head to face him and sees a twenty-year-old man before her with the same blond hair in a ponytail, black slacks, black boots, white button up shirt with a black trench coat over. She even notices that he grew a foot from the last time she paid attention to his physique.

Artemis couldn't help but blush from staring at Edward, so she turns away before he could even notice her. Edward raises his eyebrows and looks down at her. Once he sees her, he takes a double take. He discovers that she wasn't the same little Ishbalan girl that was stuck out in the cold rain when they first met. She became into a woman. And eighteen-year-old woman because of all the crap that she was put through because of his selfishness when they were kids. He couldn't help but feel guilty by just gazing at her presence. Seeing her long dark brown hair fall down to her mid back, with her tan skin contrasting with her black leather Capri's, brown boots, and a white tank and her black Moto Pu style leather jacket.

Ed shakes his head, trying to lose his attention away from Artemis and onto something else. "I'm hungry? You guys wanna go grab a bight to eat?" he suggests letting go of Artemis and walks over to where Al was sitting.

Al changes his attention from the book he was reading to Ed. He puts his hand on his chin, thinking. Smiling, "Sure. That sounds good, but where can we eat?"

Ed scratches the back of his head, trying to think of a place to eat at. While he was doing so, Artemis looks around their apartment, seeing how vacant it looked. She then comes up with an idea. She slowly paces next to Al and sits down next to him.

"How about I make some stew? For old time's sake?"

Al smiles happily, nodding his head excitedly. Artemis laughs as she stands up and looks over at Ed, who was just smirking at her. She shrugs her shoulder and smiles genuinely at him. She knew what he was thinking. She was doing it for Al because she knew that it would moving in more special since they were war free, homunculus free and violence free. And since Al finally got his body back, after the three of them returned from Shamballa, she really wanted to make him the stew that their mom would make for them all the time.

Artemis claps her hands together, "Well, we should head down to the market to get the ingredients since we have limited supplies." She shows them the empty kitchen with no produce or drinks.

Ed nods his head. "Artemis is right. Lets go now before its gets dark. Al, will you grab the basket?" he pats his little brother on the back.

Al nods. He heads to the hallway closet and grabs the woven basket so they could place all their items in it. He heads back to Artemis and Ed and notices that they were smiling at each other in a lovey dovey way. He cocks his eyebrow from the sight; he coughs to interrupt their moment.

Artemis blinks repeatedly, turning to face Al who was staring at her and Ed. "Oh sorry Al. You ready?" she then notices that her and Ed are only inches apart. She moves back and giggles nervously.

Al rolls his eyes, "Why can't you two just go out and kiss already." He walks pass them, exiting the room.

Artemis and Ed gulp at the same time, blushing at each other's sight. Ed clears his throat and motions his hand to the door, signaling Artemis to go ahead of him.

"Thanks." She walks away, trying to catch up to Al.

Ed sighs tiredly as he closes door behind him.

* * *

"Wow that stew was amazing Artemis. Tastes just like mom's." Al compliments as he finishes up his last spoonful of the creamy white stew Artemis made once they all got back to their apartment.

"Yes Artemis it was. Thank you again for making this. Are you sure you didn't want any?" Ed questions while he grabs his bowl and Al's. He stands up from the table and walks over to the sink, placing the ceramic blue bowls in it.

Artemis shrugs her shoulders, "I wasn't really hungry. Excuse me." She retrieves to her room faster than anyone could ask her anything.

Ed looks over at Al confused. "What's her deal? She's the one that wanted to make the damn food to begin with." He pulls a chair next to Al, crossing his leg over the other, leaning back.

Upset, Al hits the back of Ed's head. Ed reacts back and hits his brother back. "What the hell was that for?" he questions Al, as he was also rubbing the back of his head.

Al shakes his head, "You such an idiot, brother. Can't you see that it hurts her to see us eat the meal and enjoy it so much without mom here?"

"Well yeah I know that, but she offered to make it!" Ed angrily sets off on his brother.

Al smacks his head with his hand. "Just go and talk to her. You two always know what to say to each other." He gets up from his seat and walks over to the couch, grabbing his book and starts to read it, leaving Ed by himself at the table.

"Ugh." Ed moves the chair out of the way and heads to Artemis's room. He stands outside the door and knocks on it.

Artemis opens her eyes once she hears the knock at the door. "Come in." she closes her eyes when she hears the door open. She opens them again when she feels someone sits down next to her. She sits up when she recognizes Ed's blond hair from the corner of her eye.

"Hi."

Ed crosses his arms across his chest giving her questionable look. "What's wrong?"

Artemis groans, "Nothing. I'm fine. Honestly. My stomach just hurts a little. I wasn't feeling very hungry anyways." She leans on her hand as it sits on her thigh while she's sitting Indian style.

Ed eyes her concerned by her answer. "Look, if you wanna talk about it you can. I'm here to listen." He sits in a pondering position with his elbows on his knees, waiting for her response.

Artemis shakes her head, "Nah. I'm good. Thanks though." She plays with the end of her tank, twisting it around her index finger, trying to avoid a conversation about their mother start up.

Ed sighs, knowing he wasn't going to be able to get through to her. He ruffles the back of his head and stands up, "Well if you ever want to talk, you know I'm here." He pats Artemis's knee and makes his way to the door.

Feeling guilty, Artemis grabs his hand without thinking. Ed looks back, surprised by her gesture. "Uh," she didn't know what else to say.

"Yes?"

She gathers her words together, "Thanks. Yes, thank you for your concern. I'm just getting used to this new lifestyle of ours. It's kind of over whelming you know?" Ed sits back down on the bed with her. She moves closer to him and places her head on his shoulder.

"I understand. But just don't worry about it. We're in a better place now. Nothing is going to harm us anymore and there is nothing for us to go searching for since Al got his body back and we're together as a family again." Ed comforts Artemis while rubbing her arm along.

Artemis smiles, "Yeah, you're right." She then frowns, hoping that there wasn't going to be any more problems with their new life.


	3. Chapter 2: Memories

******Well here you are all again :) Enjoy it! and review it please? Let me know what you think of the improvements :) Thank You!**

**I DO NOT OWN FMA :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Memories**

Edward looks at the files that are laying flat on the table, reading them carefully. Frustrated, he throws them in the air. "Argh, I'm so tired of all these reports. I wish Mustang would just let us off the hook or something."

Al sighs, as he picks the papers up from the floor. He hits them against the table, making a neat pile right next to Ed. Edward closes his eyes and crosses his arms across his chest. Artemis grabs the first page of the report and starts to read it to herself. She felt Ed's pain and threw the papers on the floor once more.

"You too?" Al complains, picking the files on the floor once again. Artemis kneels down next to him, placing her hand on his. He looks at her confused while she just smiles at him.

"How about we take a break from this? I mean we kind of deserve it?" She flutters her eyelashes at Al then over to Ed, who was staring at the both of them. He grins evilly.

"Yeah! Artemis is right. We do deserve it. Whatdya say Al?" he looks over at his brother as he abruptly gets up from the chair.

Al smiles at Artemis and laughs, "Oh fine. What the heck, what is the worst that can happen? Rub into Mustang?" the three of them laugh as they got their stuff together and left the apartment, leaving all of the reports scattered on the floor.

* * *

"So where to?" Artemis walks in between Ed and Al as she usually does, looking around the city at the different attractions. She picks her hand inside her pocket to find her wallet. She opens it and finds a few bucks in it. She stops at her tracks, leaving Al and Ed walking ahead of her. They both stop and turn back when they realized that she wasn't walking with them.

Al raises his eyebrows, "What's wrong Artemis?" he looks over at her and notices that she was just staring at her wallet. "Oh…" he searches for his wallet as well and finds it to be empty. He gulps nervously.

"What's wrong with you two? I have money." Ed opens his coat, pulling his wallet out from the inside pocket. "See, nothing to worry–" he pauses when he opens it up and finds out that it's empty as well.

"Well there goes that." Al comments sadly. He places his wallet back in his front beige slacks pocket, with a sad expression on his face.

Artemis soothes his back, "Hey buddy don't be down. Look, how about we get some ice cream instead. Then once are paychecks get in, we can treat ourselves to a nice dinner." She attempts to cheer Al up and it works. She sees him smiling his cute kid smile that she loves.

"Ok then lets get some ice cream." Ed states, waiting for Artemis and Al to start walking along with him. Artemis tilts her head over to Ed, as Al nods and continues to walk ahead of them.

Artemis couldn't hide her smile from anyone that was watching, especially towards Ed. Ed couldn't help but smile while looking down to see her face illuminating from her smile.

"Thanks." He places his automail hand on her shoulder.

Artemis holds onto his with her automail as well. Then the memories began to run through her head again about that tragic rainy night. She never thought in a million years that she would have automail or even perform human transmutation for that matter, but she had to. They had to. For their mom.

* * *

_"Edward what happened! Where's Alphonse?" Artemis cries out in pain as she clutches onto where her left arm used to be while it was bleeding profusely. She turns over to face Ed whose left leg was missing while he was crying uncontrollably._

_"This wasn't supposed to happen! What have I done?" Edward screams for his kid brother while holding onto to his stump thigh that was also bleeding excessively. _

_Trying to move her attention on something other than her arm, Artemis notices a suit of armor right in front of her; she develops an idea. She stands up and walks over to the suit of armor, pulling it down and pushing it over to where Ed was kneeling. He looks over at it, understanding what she meant._

_Edward dabs his finger on his pool of blood and draws a transmutation circle on the suit or armor. "Give him back." He whispers angrily. "He's my little brother! Give him back!" then he puts his hands on the armor and a bright blue light appears. _

_As Artemis knew it, Edward disappeared. "He's gonna see the gate again." She winces in pain from her wounds and faints from the amount of blood loss._

* * *

_"Artemis? Artemis!" yells a familiar voice that wakes Artemis up from her slumber. She slowly opens her eyelids and sees Winry and Pinako by her side. She opens her eyes wide, remembering what had happen before she fainted. _

_"Where's Al? And Ed?" she asks worriedly as she sat up quickly, scanning the room hoping to see the brothers in sight, but all she sees is the suit of armor that she gave to Ed before he went through the gate. It was sitting in a fetal position by the front door, staring at its feet._

_"Al? Is that you?" Artemis asks in disbelief hoping that maybe Ed's transmutation worked. The suit of armor turns its head to face her. _

_"Artemis! You're awake!" the suit of armor exclaims happily in what sounded like Al's soft child-like voice, though his voice wasn't the same. She could hear the pain coming from it and how hallow it sounds. It made her shiver. _

_Al runs over to where Artemis and as he did, it made her flinched when she heard his armor clinking against each other as he ran. "I'm so happy you're alright!" he says happily, sounding like he was about to cry. _

_"Thanks Al. How are you? With your…?" she chokes on her words, holding back the tears that wanted to escape her eyes._

_Al looks at his new body and shrugs. "It's alright I guess. Better than having no body at all right?" he expresses optimistically._

_"Where's Ed?" she questions while she turns her head to look at the other side of the room; catching a glimpse of Ed with his right arm and left leg gone, but what was left was bandaged up, soaking with blood. Artemis gasps when she sees him helpless and tries her hardest to get out of bed. She moves the blankets out of her way as she places her feet on the cold surface of the ground, attempting to walk over to Ed._

_ "No Artemis you can't stand on your feet yet. You're still recovering from your wounds!" Pinako orders firmly as she tries to stop Artemis from leaving her bed. _

_"Nonsense. I feel better auntie. I feel…" Then Artemis faints again, feeling herself being caught by Al as she heard her body hit his armor. _

_"Artemis! Wake Up. Artemis—"_

* * *

"Yo, Artemis. You there?" Edward waves his hand in front of her face, trying to get her attention. Artemis snaps out of it and sees Ed staring at her worriedly.

"You're really starting to worry me Artemis. You sure you're alright?"

Artemis quickly nods her head, "Mhmm." She smiles back at him while she holds onto her automail arm with her flesh one. She feels the smooth edges on it and the bolts that held it together. She places her hand inside her shirt to feel where it began, where the nerves connected. She slightly winces from the sensitive spot that she barely touched.

Ed notices what she was doing when he looked down to see what she was doing, so he calmly starts to talk to her, "Hey," he grabs her automail hand, "stop it. You look beautiful with this." He brings her automail arm up.

Artemis laughs, "That's not what I'm thinking about. I was just remembering stuff. Is all."

Ed raises an eyebrow, "You expect me to believe that?" he continues to walk ahead of her with his hands in his pockets.

Artemis opens her mouth from shock but smirks with what Ed said. She rushes over to his side and hits his arm. "That was uncalled for. You know I never lie about remembering the past."

Edward chuckles, "What were you remembering this time champ?" he sees her crossing her arms, giving him the death glare.

"When we transmuted mom." She replies quietly, facing the floor as they were both still walking. She got Edwards attention when he wraps his arm across her shoulders, pulling her close to his body.

She looks up at him and when she did Ed does the same; making both their noses touch, sending a spark through their bodies. Artemis breathes heavily staring into Ed's golden eyes. They both stop once again and just look into each other's eyes.

"You know, I like your natural eye color a lot better than your fake brown ones." Ed caresses her cheek, making Artemis blush. She didn't really like her fake colored irises but she had to cover up her identity when she enrolled into the military.

Artemis moves her loose hair behind her ear, smiling up at Ed who was moving closer to her face as if he was going to kiss her. She panics, not knowing what to do; she turns to see Al staring at them, grinning.

"Are we going to get ice cream or not?" Al asks, placing his hand on his hips.

Artemis nods. "Yes we are. Come on Ed." She just grabs his arm and pulls him towards Al who knew what was going to happen, but was surprised by Artemis's reaction. The three of the walk to the nearest ice cream parlor, arms linked and all.

Artemis breathes out secretly so Ed wouldn't hear her sense of relief. 'What the hell am I going to do?' she mentally smacks herself, not knowing what she was going to do with her feelings for Ed.


	4. Chapter 3: Visiting an old friend

**Hello everyone! This is the newly revised chapter that i made for you all :) man, a lot can change in three years huh? Well nevertheless, here it is and i promise that i will try to keep up with revising the rest of the chapters! Don't forget to review! **

**_Disclaimer: Don't own FMA. Just Artemis and other future OC's._**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Visiting An Old Friend**

As the wind blows through Artemis's hair, her and the Elric brothers enjoy the nice breeze while eating their ice creams from a small family owned parlor that wasn't very far from their apartment. She moves her hair out of her face, laughing at the jokes that Ed was making about work and their employees.

They were having a wonderful time. It had been awhile since they enjoyed each other's company like they are doing right now. Most of the time Artemis and Edward would be at each other's throats while Al would just sit and watch, trying not to get involved with their confrontations. Now the three of them were laughing and smiling for the first time in a long time and Artemis was going to savor every moment of it.

While they were having the time of their lives, Artemis spots a shiny black car pulling up in front of the parlor. She recognizes the vehicle as a military constable.

"Crap." She curses under her breath. Ed and Al stop laughing when they notice Artemis's expression change. Ed sees her eyes set on something behind him so he turns around to see what the fuss was about. Although, when he does he finds Furher Roy Mustang stepping out of the car in a full decked out uniform.

"Dammit all. Now we're going to have to here it from the Furher himself nagging about those stupid reports." Edward complains as he turns his back at Roy, making sure he doesn't see him.

Al laughs nervously, looking away as well, hoping that Roy doesn't recognize them. He sinks lower in his seat, covering his face. Artemis shakes her head from what she is seeing with Ed and Al's behavior. She knew she was going to be the professional one that was going to talk to Roy. She then discovers a set of legs exiting the car; not really knowing whose they were, she just automatically assumes that it was just one of Roy's assistants. Then the woman reveals herself as Riza Hawkeye as she closes the door to the vehicle.

"Oh wow." Artemis was surprised when she sees Riza wearing a skirt. A normal length skirt mind you. She remembers when Roy said _"When I'm Furher I'm gonna have all the women wear mini skirts!" _but she guesses that he matured since then and just decided to have the women wear it normal length.

Artemis then sees Riza make eye contact with her and she just froze. "Crap." She mutters under her breath. She was hoping for Riza to not see her, but she knew that wasn't going to be possible because her and "brothers" stuck out like a sore thumb. She sees Riza whisper something into Roy's ear and smiles.

Roys turns his head around to face Artemis; he smiles at her and starts to walk towards where they were. Artemis turns to face Edward and Alphonse, "You two better be on your best behavior." She scornfully points her finger at them. They both nod their heads.

"Well why isn't it the Elric Brothers and Artemis. Fine day we're having huh?" Roy Mustang, with his nice decorated uniform and all, and with his assistant, Riza Hawkeye, by his side, walks up to their table; staring at them.

Edward sits up correctly and leans back on his chair. "Yes it is Mustang. It's nice to see you out and about. I mean, do you ever see the light of day?" he questions sarcastically smiling at Roy.

Roy grins back, "Cute sarcasm Fullmetal. I guess you two won't be needing these?" He pulls out a couple of envelopes from the inside pocket of his coat and shows them to Edward and Artemis.

Both their eyes widen when they see their checks in Roy's hand. Artemis stands up and salutes him. Roy smiles when she did so and decides to give her check. Artemis couldn't believe that they finally got paid. She sighs tiredly as she sees Edward and Alphonse do the same.

"Well isn't that nice." Roy smirks while he hands them their checks.

Edward eyes Mustang suspiciously, "Tell us Mustang, what really brings you into town? Not to sound like an asshole, but you really are ever out of your office. What's the special occasion?"

Roy makes a mournful look at Riza, as she did the same. Edward raises an eyebrow, confused with what is going on.

"It's Hughes's anniversary today. That's why we are in town. We came to buy some flowers." Riza speaks first, knowing that Roy is still recuperating from the past. Roy looks off to the side.

Edward, Alphonse and Artemis's eyes widen. They hadn't realized that today was the day. The three of them share glances, knowing exactly what each of them is thinking.

Artemis grabs Ed and Al's hands, "May we tag along? So we can pay our respects as well. It's been so long."

Riza smiles warmly, "Of course you three may come." She nudges Roy's side to regain his attention again. Roy shrugs his shoulders.

"Fine by me." Roy checks his pocket watch for the time. He eyes Riza and she knows what he means by his look.

"Well we are going to take off already. See you there, if not, see the three of you soon. And stay out of trouble." Riza waves goodbye to them as they did the same when they see them enter into their vehicle.

Artemis releases her grip from her "brothers" hands, but fails when Edward tightens his hand around hers. She looks up at him confused by his actions. He faces her and smiles.

"Let's visit an old friend."

* * *

"It's been so long since we've last been here. I don't even remember where the tombstone is located." Artemis comments while holding onto the lovely arrangement of flowers in her hands. A bouquet of beautiful red poppies and blue forget-me-nots intertwined with each other that have a very meaningful symbolism.

Edward makes a 360 turn to see if he can find the gravesite but fails doing so. Alphonse has more patience than them so he is able to find the tombstone within minutes. They gradually walk over to the site and notice the bouquet that Riza and Roy had earlier. Artemis places their arrangement next to theirs and kneels down on the ground, staring at the tombstone solemnly.

Tears begin to form in the corner of her eyes, but she tries her hardest to not let them show. She then feels a set of hands on each of her shoulders. She picks her head up and sees Ed and Al smiling softly at her. Alphonse kneels next to her as well while Edward sits down, leaving his leg up while he rests his arm on it and places the other on Artemis's shoulder. Artemis breathes heavily and remembers her and Maes one-on-one conversation at the hospital when Ed was admitted after their "incident" at the 5th laboratory.

* * *

_"Hey kiddo, how have you been?" Major Hughes asked as he sat next to Artemis outside the hospital room where Ed was staying after the 5__th__ laboratory incident. Artemis looked up at Hughes and smiled weakly._

_"Fine Major. Just worried is all." She responded while fiddling with her pocket watch._

_Hughes smirked and settled his hand on her shoulder. "You must really care about them, huh?" he asked caringly._

_ Artemis looked at him and blushed lightly. "Of course I do. I mean… Someone has to," she said while he looked at her with a concerned look._

_"Hey, you are doing a hell of a job. Don't forget that. " Hughes smiled down at Artemis, giving a small squeeze on her shoulder._

_Artemis smirked and looked up to face him, but she tries not to cry. Though it was too late. She could feel herself shaking a little as the tears fell down to the ground. She wiped her tears away with the back of her coat sleeve. Hughes, confused by what was going on, he wraps his arm around her shoulders to try and comfort her._

_"What's the matter kid?"_

_Artemis couldn't help it. She knew that Ed and Al was the only family that she has left and she couldn't think about not having them in her life. If they were gone. She couldn't bring herself to that realization. She bangs her automail fist on the wall, creating a small dent that she knew she was going to have to fix, but she didn't care. She looked up to face Hughes, who had backed away from her. She covers her red nosed, snot-covered face from him with her hands._

_"I'm sorry. It's just," she rubbed her eyes to clear her eyes from the wetness. "Ever since Trisha died, I try to fill in as their mother. Granted, I will never reach her expectation but I try." Artemis paused for a split second. She glances back at the door where Ed was registered in and her frustration boiled through the surface._

_"And that stupid, stubborn, pig headed Ed puts his life on the line like that, I don't know what to think! Doesn't he care about my feelings? Doesn't he know that I hurt as well?" she whispers the last line, as more tears fall from her face. Artemis shakes her head, as she sits back down on the bench, not realizing that she stood up._

_Hughes grinned slyly, "You like him, don't you kid?"_

_Artemis's eyes widened when Hughes made the comment. Her cheeks flustered a bit and he noticed it right away and chuckled lightly underneath his breath. She faces the bed headed Major and can't help but get annoyed. _

_"It's not like that. I can't. He's my brother. That'd be wrong. And the fact that I'm an Ishbalan doesn't help it either." Artemis looked solemnly down at the floor while she messed with her pocket watch some more. She knew she never had a chance with Edward, even if her life depended on it._

_"And besides, he likes Winry anyways."_

_Hughes shook his head. "Ok two things. One: You guys aren't related. Get that out of your head," he then lightly bumped the top of her head. "And two: He doesn't care about your race. You of all people should know that about him. So don't be surprised if things end up turning around for the better." _

_Artemis rolled her eyes and shook her head as well. "You're such an optimist aren't ya Major?" _

_Hughes shrugged his shoulders and grinned, "Someone has to." He places his hand on Artemis's head and ruffled her dark sand colored hair out of place. She didn't care, it was already a mess and she hadn't bothered to fix it since the incident. _

_Artemis felt her face dry up as the tears faded away. She couldn't help but smile at what Hughes mentioned. She laughs at the thought of her and Edward ever getting together. The idea seemed way too far-fetched and the more she thought of it, the harder she laughed. Hughes cocked his head to the side as he just stared at her attack._

_"Oh Hughes," she laughed, "that is the most hilarious thing I've ever heard." Artemis tried to control her laughter but she couldn't. She holds onto her stomach and feels a bit of wetness on the corner of her eyes, but she was crying because she was sad. No, she was laughing so hard that it made her cry._

_"Mark my words Artemis! By my deathbed, you and Edward will together and for that matter, married!" Hughes states boldly as he points his index finger at her. Artemis stopped laughing and stared at him, smiling hopelessly at him. She rolled her eyes once more._

_"Whatever you say Major. Whatever you say."_

* * *

Artemis smirks at the memory of her and Hughes's conversation. She can't believe that after all that, after all her and Edward have been through with each other, they still haven't ended up together. She can already picture Hughes barking up her ally on why Ed hasn't made the moves or why she hasn't either. She shifts her eyes to the left, trying not to make it obvious that she is staring at Ed. She looks back at the grave and sighs.

_'Well Hughes, it's already been six years and still nothing from me and Ed. Sorry.' _She apologizes to Hughes, who was probably nudging her head at that moment. She smiles warmly at the grave as she lifts her hand and places it on the smooth granite.

_'But we are getting close. Closer than before. I just wish you were here. You always had something to say about these situations I was in.' _Artemis sighs tiredly. She quickly picks herself up and shakes the itchy grass off her clothes. She rubs the tombstone, while smiling, she lightly pecks the first two fingers on her hand and places it on top. She crosses her arms across her chest and walks away from the site, not waiting for Ed or Al to follow her.

Shortly after Artemis got up, Ed and Al stood up as well. They said their goodbyes while they see Artemis leaning up against the old oak tree by where the taxi is parked. Ed was going to walk over and comfort her, but Al got to her first. He sees his younger brother gently tug at Artemis's sleeve, as if he was five again and wanted a favor of some sort. Edward just smirks at the sight; he couldn't shake the fact that his life was back to normal. That everything is going as planned and nothing can ruin his happiness with his family. Having Artemis by his side and Alphonse back in his life just made him realize that he shouldn't take anything for granted, because he knew that in an instant they can be gone. He shakes that idea from his head, focusing back on his family. Ed started daydreaming up until Alphonse broke his thought.

"Brother, we should go visit Gracia and Elysia. I bet they would enjoy the company." Alphonse suggests while holding onto Artemis's arm.

Edward shrugs his shoulders. He looks over at Artemis who seems to be in a daze as well. He tries to make eye contact by moving his head to meet hers. Artemis breaks out of her concentration and faces Edward who surprises her with his sincere smile. She gives him a confused facial expression.

"What's going on?" she questions innocently as the Elric's stare at her, waiting for her answer.

Ed shakes his head while Alphonse gives a small laugh. Artemis's cheeks blush from embarrassment.

" Al was wondering if we should visit Gracia and Elysia while we're at it. Considering the fact we haven't paid them a visit in a while." Edward fills Artemis in on the details.

Artemis nods her head and grins. "That would be nice. We should."

Edward smirks, "Well let's head out."

They all pile in the cab one by one. Before Ed settles in his seat, he turns around to face the gravesite once more before sitting down and taking off. He mutters under his breath softly so no one can hear him. "Until next time old friend. Take care."


	5. Chapter 4: A Not So Good Day

**Hello everyone! Remember, i DO NOT OWN FMA! :D only my OC Artemis :) i hope you all like this chapter! and dont forget to review :)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: A Not So Good Day**

"Thank you for having us, Gracia." Thanked Artemis while holding on to a basket that had an apple pie in it. She looked back and smiled at Gracia. "Any time Artemis. Stop by whenever you guys want. We don't mind the company." Gracia smiled back while holding onto Elysia's hand. Elysia smiled brightly and nodded, "Yes big sister and brothers! Come back soon."

Ed got down and rubbed her head, "You bet kid." He got back up and turned to Al and Artemis, "Lets go. Bye Elysia, Gracia." He bowed his head and so did Al and Artemis. They waved goodbye and left.

"I can't believe Elysia is already that big! She's only seven years old. Hughes would've been so proud of her." Al stated with his smile bigger than no other. Artemis laughed and agreed, "I know, can you believe it's been that long already." Her eyes softened as a thought entered her mind.

"I wonder what it would be like to have kids?" she asked curiously with a grin on her face. Ed looked at her and snickered, "You with kids? That'll be the day."

Artemis turned to give him the stare of death. "Why do you say that, Edward?" she questioned him angrily. Ed gulped nervously and answered her, "It's because, well look at you." There's on foot in the mouth. "What about me?" she asked, even more furious.

"You're like one of the guys basically, it's kind of hard to picture you married and with kids." He explained, but it didn't help him at all. Now there's two feet in his mouth.

"Wow Ed, how can you be standing by now when you got both of your feet in your fat mouth?" Artemis asked sarcastically while fake smiling at him. Al just shook his head and slapped his head, "Geez brother, you had to say that." Ed looked confused, "What did I say?" he asked looking at Artemis.

Artemis walked up Ed and looked at him, faking a smile. Ed smiled back, "See Al, Everything is fine." He said assumingly. He looked down at Artemis and saw her trembling. "Uh, Artemis?" he touched her arm and she pulled it away.

"Well Edward, I guess you're right. How can I have kids since I'm on of the guys right?" Artemis said while she smiled at him and stared at him. "Uh, yea. See you get what I'm saying now." He said happily, thinking he was off the hook.

Artemis tilted her head to the side and smiled, and then before Ed knew it, there was a sound of thunder. No it wasn't going to rain; it was the sound of Artemis' automail hitting against Ed's cheek. "You're a jerk Edward Elric!" she yelled as tears fell down her eyes. Ed looked at her and touched his painfully red cheek.

Artemis turned around and stormed off upset. "Wait, Artemis!" Al shouted as he ran to her and walked beside her. "Don't listen to him sister. He doesn't know what he's talking about." Al tried calming her down, by saying how much of an idiot Ed was being.

"I know… but what if he's right? What if I don't get married and have kids! Then I'm never gonna give Hughes his wish…" Artemis said to quietly to herself as she sat down on the park bench while little kids, coincidentally, played past her. "What was that sis?" Al asked curiously when he heard something. She raised her head up quickly and shook it, "Nothing!"

Al raised an eyebrow and looked more confused than ever. "Ok… well you know what I think?" he asked happily while smiling a really big smile at her. She couldn't help but smile back and answer, "What Al?" he rose from his seat, grabbed her hand and started running.

"Where are we going Al?" Artemis questioned while being pulled aggressively. She just heard Al laugh, "We're gonna find you a boyfriend, that's where we're going."

Artemis' eyes opened wide in shock. "Are you serious?" she asked shockingly. She stopped Al by pulling him back where she was. "Wait, that wasn't what I was talking about Al. I mean, come on! I can't have a boyfriend. I'm to busy. Maybe Ed is right. I'm ever gonna find someone that will have kids with me." She looked down at the ground sadly.

"Don't be silly! If you give up now, then all you're gonna do is prove brother right. Do you really want that? Really think hard, because you know how Ed is when he's usually right?" Al pointed out while him and Artemis imagined Ed rubbing it in her face that he was right. This made them shiver but laugh at the same time.

Artemis looked at Al and smiled, "Though Ed can be a pain in the ass sometimes, I still love him." Then she just realized what she said and faced Al, hoping he didn't literally mean what she meant. It was to late as Al's eyes brightened like he saw a truck load of kittens in front of him.

"I didn't mean it that way!" was all that Artemis said, trying to defend herself while shaking her hands in front of her. "You love brother don't you? I knew it! Finally after all these years of seeing you two together, acting the way you both act around each other. I may still be a child but I'm not stupid." He have her that I-caught-you look.

Artemis sighed and nodded, "Yes, but come on Al. Lets be realistic here. You know as well as I do that Ed loves Winry. He's always has ever since you've guys been in diapers and those feelings don't just go away over night." Al just dropped his head slowly, knowing she was right. "I'm sorry Artemis. I forgot." He apologized while holding onto her hand. She just smiled at him and played with his hair. "Don't worry Al, it's alright." She reassured him.

Al looked at her and grinned. "But you'll find someone Artemis and you'll have kids too. Have faith." Artemis closed her eyes and smiled. "Thanks Al. You're the best." She opened her eyes and laughed. "I think we should go back now. Ed is probably worried and might even feel more of an ass about himself the longer we're gone. On second thought," Artemis thought of a devious idea. "You wanna go out to eat? My treat." She asked Al while grinning evilly. "Sure! I don't mind." He knew what she was thinking and decided to go along with it.

Artemis laughed and smiled happily. "Good! Lets go Al. I think I saw a pretty neat restaurant that we passed by." She stated as she turned back and saw the restaurant. _'Wow, that's pretty fancy. Maybe we should go back to the apartment and dress up nicely. Great, but I don't wanna see Ed. Oh well, I'm just gonna have to avoid him.' _ Thought Artemis while she rolled her eyes and bit her lip.

Al looked at her biting her lip as if she was thinking of an idea. "What's the matter sister?" he asked, curious to what was on her mind. Artemis jumped a bit, "Oh, nothing. Lets go back to the apartment and get dress, because that restaurant is very fancy and I don't think we'll match the environment." She pointed out while pulling on her plain black tank top.

"Oh." Al looked at his plain t-shirt and pants. "You're right, let's get back to the apartment and look a bit decent." He laughed a bit. Artemis smiled and nodded. "Let's go."

When Al and Artemis got home they noticed the lights still were off. "Hmm, that's weird. Maybe Ed went to sleep or something." Said Artemis, not worrying. Al nodded, "Yea, you're probably right. I'm gonna go get dressed." He exclaimed as he walked into his and Ed's room.

Artemis did the same and walked into her room. When she entered, the door closed on its own. She jumped and turned around, "Who's there?" she questioned nervously. Then the lights turned on and it was Ed. Artemis let a deep breath out and punched him on the arm.

"Ow! What was that for now?" Ed asked rubbing his arm as he looked at Artemis. "Are you seriously asking that question, Ed? You just surprised me by hiding behind my door, closing it when I entered and turned the lights on. That kind of gives me the right to hit you." She said obviously to him as she walked to her bed and sat on the edge.

Ed rolled his eyes and sat next to her. She scooted over to give him room. "Thanks." He thanked while he looked at her rug on the ground. She just stared at the back of his blond head and started getting bored. "Listen Ed, if you're not gonna say anything then can you please leave so I can get ready to go to the restaurant that me and Al are going to."

Artemis stood up and walked to the door. As she was about to open it, an automail hand stopped her. She looked up to see Ed looking at her with his deep golden eyes. She would've blushed by now but of course she was still mad at him, so she held it back. "Artemis, may I take you out to dinner? As friends, if you want." He smirked childishly.

Artemis kept looking at his eyes, trying to see if he was just saying that to buy her forgiveness, but he really meant it. She closed her eyes and sighed tiredly. "You know Ed, I would say yes but I promised Al_—_" he cut her off at mid-sentence. "He already knows and he doesn't mind one bit. Please, Artemis. Can you do this for me?" he asked with full of hope.

When Artemis heard him say 'can you do this for me' it reminded her of her now dead brother. After remembering that, she couldn't help but say yes. Edward smiled, "I'll wait out for you. Don't be long please?" he asked jokingly as he smiled and closed her bedroom door. She shook her head and smiled.

Artemis looked through her closet and found a beautiful gown that she bought from Shamballa. It was a short black sequin trim asymmetrical hem dress that she adored. She took off the clothes she was wearing and changed into the dress. She sat at her dresser and did her make-up. She brushed her dark brown hair and clipped a strand of it back. She took one last look at herself and was satisfied.

'_Remember Artemis; it's just a friendly dinner. Get that through your think skull. Ok. Time to go.' _ Artemis smiled and got up from her seat. She headed to the door and grabbed the knob and stopped. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She turned the knob and headed out the door.

Edward stood up from the couch and saw Artemis dressed in her black dress. His eyes widened and he could feel his cheeks getting hot. Artemis smiled and looked at him. "You ready to go?" she asked trying to snap him out of his trance. She snapped her fingers in front of his face and his eyes fluttered.

"Oh, sorry. I'm ready to go. Come on." Ed said as he extended his arm, gesturing her to put her arm around it. She did this and smiled at him. He smiled back and they left off to dinner.


	6. Chapter 5: Steak With a Side of Memories

**Remember! i do not own Fullmetal Alchemist only Artemis! :D**

**hope you all are enjoying the story so far. i'm trying really hard to get all on here as fast as i can :) remember to review :D**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Steak With a Side of Memories**

Artemis looked all around the restaurant in awe. _'Wow, I didn't know it was _this_ nice it here.' _ She thought as she saw everyone in the restaurant wearing prettier clothes than hers. She felt like a commoner. As she turned her head she saw Edward looking at her. She blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry." She looked back down at the menu that was in her hands.

"So, do you know what to order already?" Ed asked while looking at his own menu. He looked at Artemis and saw that she was still deciding on what to order. Artemis looked at him and shook her head and buried her face back in the menu. "You know, since you do owe me for being such a total ass earlier today, I'm gonna order one of the expensive items on here." She told him while smirking evilly.

Ed just nodded, "That's fine with me." He smiled at her and looked back at the menu. Artemis bit her lip, still choosing what to order. _'Oh, the steak looks good. Maybe I'll order that with some potatoes and a glass of wine.' _ She smiled as she settled the menu down. "I know what to order Ed." She stated politely ad smiled big at him.

Ed smiled as well and settled his menu on the table. "Me too. Waiter." He gestured a man that looked to be in his early twenties, a very good-looking man. He had short light brown hair and very masculine features. The man smiled and walked over to their table with a note pad and pencil in his hand.

"Yes, are you ready to order." The waiter said, smiling and just looking at Artemis. Artemis noticed and blushed furiously. "I would like the prime rib eye steak, medium well. With a side of mashed potatoes and broccoli and a glass of your finest wine please?" she told the waiter politely and couldn't help but smile at the very dashing waiter.

"And I would like the regular steak, medium well also. With a side of steamed vegetables, and let that be two glasses for the wine please?" asked Edward as he kept looking at the waiter who was obviously not looking at him but wrote down everything he said. He rolled his eyes and cleared his throat.

"Yes, well your orders will be up in a few minutes. Let me get those out of way." The waiter got the menus, gave one last smile to Artemis and left. Artemis couldn't help but keep smiling at the fact that some other guy was looking at her and was flirting in a way. She chuckled lightly to herself and shook her head. She looked back at Ed and noticed the annoyed expression he made, not looking at her.

Artemis snapped her fingers in front of Ed's face as he swung his head to face her. "Oh, you actually want to talk to me now?" he asked sarcastically and looked away again. She stuck her tongue out at him and giggled. "Oh come on Ed, lighten up. I never get hit on like. Should I act like one of the guys so I can scare him away?" she teased him and laughed about it.

Ed looked back at her and saw her big and beautiful smile. He couldn't, of course, but help to smile back. "You're right. It's just you're my sister and I don't want you to get hurt." He notified her with a soft smile on his face. Artemis stopped smiling and stared at him. She looked away.

"It's to late for that." Artemis said softly, but sadly. "What was that Artemis?" Ed asked leaning in. She turned back to face him and faked smiled, "Oh, I said, 'here comes the wine'. She lied but it really wasn't. The good-looking waiter came with two wine glasses and a bottled of fine wine.

The waiter poured Artemis' glass first. He winked at her and poured some wine in Ed's glass also. He left the wine in the bucket of ice on their table and left. Artemis looked at the wine and smiled, "Cheers, to living a good life. No matter what gets thrown at us, we'll get by." She rose her glass, motioning Ed to do the same. Ed smiled and raised his up as well, "Cheers to that." Then their glasses clinked together and they drunk their wine.

Artemis giggled to herself, remembering a certain memory that never left her. Ed looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Why the giggle?" he asked curiously. Her eyes met his and she smiled, "I was just remembering something is all." Was all she told him. He leaned forward and placed his elbows on the table and rested his head on his hands. "That's all I get? I mean I know I was a dick today, but you can't give me more than that?" he asked curiously, feeling hurt.

Artemis closed her eyes and sighed, "It was about… my family. Before the military came and destroyed our village. I used to play with siblings and I was remembering this one time that me and my two older brothers and younger sister were playing around the house. I had more siblings than those, just note that." She stated, getting real into her story.

"We were playing some game that I can't quite remember what it was, but it was extremely fun. Anyways, we we're running around, and my older brother knocked down my older sisters favorite glass figurine of Artemis, goddess of hunting, wild animals, moon and many other things. Oh and another note, she's the one that decided to name me her." Artemis smiled brightly when she said that. Ed smiled back and saw how happy she was to tell the story.

"Here's your food ma'am and sir." Said the handsome waiter as he only looked at Artemis again and not paid any attention to Ed. Artemis looked up and grabbed her plate and settled it in front of her. "Thanks." Was all she said and looked at her food, blowing the waiter off. Ed saw this and chuckled to himself. The waiter, surprised by how Artemis acted, just left, not wanting to bother them.

"Maybe I should tell you more when we're done eating." She said blushing embarrassingly, hoping she wasn't boring Ed with her story. "I would love that." Ed stated as he smiled his heart-warming smile. Artemis grinned and started to eat.

* * *

Ed and Artemis walked together in the park, just laughing and having fun with the moonlight hitting them. "Artemis, you haven't finished telling me the rest of your story from earlier." Ed laughed while placing his hands in his pocket. "Oh that's right. Are you sure you wanna hear the rest? You don't find it boring?" she asked looking up at him, hoping he doesn't say yes. He shook his head, "Nope. It was actually getting interesting." He complimented, smiling at her.

Artemis smiled and continued, "Well where was I? Oh, I remember. So my older brother broke the figurine and we stopped what we were doing. We looked at each other, wondering how we were gonna fix it. We were seriously scared to death of my sister. She was the girl that everyone was afraid because she was super tough. She would go out hunting in the middle of the night. Even though some people aren't afraid of their siblings, but we were.

My brother said that we should tell her the truth but we all just smacked him across the head for even thinking that. Everyone was thinking of ways to replace the thing. Then an idea struck my sister. She thought that since I was my older sister's favorite sibling that I should take the blame and try to make something for her.

We all thought it was a great plan and so we stuck with it. I started making a little figurine of myself to replace her old 'Artemis' statue. When I was done making it, everyone thought it looked just like me. So when my older sister came back from hunting I stayed in her room till she saw me.

When she did she was happy to see me and asked what I was doing. I started to fake cry, Ed! It was so funny to my brothers and sister who were looking out the door. I told my sister that I "broke" the figurine and gave her the one I made.

I tell you Ed; the look on her face was so shocking to all of us! She actually bought it and accepted my gift. The look on her face when she saw the one I made her was awesome. She told me she loved it better than her old one." Artemis made gestures following her story as she was telling Ed. Ed couldn't help but laugh and smile at her. She looked up at the moon and twirled around in the moonlight.

"I will always love her no matter what. I thanked her every time for calling me her favorite goddess, because I know she'll always stay in my thoughts." Artemis stopped twirling and smiled grimly. Edward came up to her and pulled her into a hug. She was caught off guard and hugged him back.

"Your sister would've been so proud of you Artemis. Your whole family would've been proud of you. Well not the fact that you're a state alchemist but going on with your life and being the most caring person that anyone has ever known." Ed whispered in her ear as he held onto her. Artemis smiled as a tear fell from her eye. He moved his head upward and saw the tear. He wiped it away with his thumb and smiled gently at her.

Artemis smiled at him, "Thank you Edward. You're not an ass after all." She jokingly said while giggling. Ed couldn't help but laugh. "Well you know I try hard not to be." He said, joking as well. She tilted her head up and saw that they were very close to each other. She blushed and looked away. "Lets go home. Al's probably worried about us. Since we've been out so late." She suggested as she continued to walk out of the park. He nodded and cleared his throat, "Right, let's go Artemis." He said while catching up to her.

They both walked next to each other in silence as they got to the apartment. Ed opened the door slowly so Al wouldn't wake up. They entered without making a sound and headed to their rooms. Artemis walked to her room and stopped when Ed called her.

"Artemis," He whispered. "Yea?" she asked, whispering as well. "Thanks for letting me take you to dinner. I had fun." He said while smiling happily at her. She winked at him, "No problem. Goodnight Ed." She said to him as she entered her room and closed the door. "Goodnight Artemis…" Ed said, as he slowly shut his door as well.


	7. Chapter 6: Breakfast and Orders

**Here you all go! my latest chapter of course. Enjoy! and remember i dont own FMA only my OCs! :D

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Breakfast and Orders**

"Good morning sunshine!" Al came storming in through Artemis' door, rudely waking her from her slumber. Artemis eyes opened wide while she sat up and threw a pillow at his face. "Get the hell out of my room!" she yelled while her hair flew in her face when she got up. Al dodged the pillow and had a big smile on his face.

Artemis rolled her eyes and fell back on her pillows. "Seriously Al, Its-" she looked at her clock that was on her nightstand. "8 in the morning! I'm still supposed to be asleep in my bed, dreaming about hot guys showering me with jewels!" she yelled at him, realizing with what she just said, and blushed with embarrassment.

"Oh wow, that sounds like a very interesting dream." Al giggled, while walking up to her bed and sitting on the edge. Artemis threw another, but smaller pillow at him and this time, she didn't miss. "Ow, come on Artemis, was that really necessary?" he asked, rubbing his head from where she hit him.

"Sorry, but why did you wake me up so early?" she asked, looking up at the ceiling fan, tired than ever. "It's because Ed made breakfast and its good! For once.." Al said, laughing nervously. She sat up quickly again and looked at Al, surprised. "Are you serious?" Artemis asked surprisingly.

Al nodded. Artemis raised an eyebrow as she got off her bed and walked out of her room. She saw Edward making breakfast and slowly walked over to where he was. She tapped his shoulder and when she did, he jumped and threw some eggs up in the air. "Ah! Ed, it's just me!" Artemis said while getting the egg out of her hair.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I guess now I know how you feel whenever I do that to you huh?" he chuckled to himself but started blushing when he saw Artemis dressed in her pajamas, which were some black shorts and a spaghetti strap white tank, with her hair in her all messed up and in her face. "Yea, that's true. I guess that was my payback to you huh?" she jokingly said as she leaned on the counter top, still haven't realizing that Ed was blushing at her attire.

Edward looked back at the food, hiding his face from her. "What are you making?" Artemis asked, examining the food that was in the pan. "Eggs with French toast. I've been practicing for you guys. Al said he liked it. You wanna give it a try?" he asked, happy that he made food that was good for once. He served her a plate as she was sitting at the table waiting for the food.

Ed settled the plate in front Artemis, excited to her trying the food. Artemis looked at the food and was surprised at how it was well decorated, for food. "Wow Ed, it looks really well presentable. I can't wait to eat it!" she exclaimed, excited to eat it as well. She grabbed her fork and took a bite out of the French toast.

"Mmm, it's good Ed! You did a great job on the food." She complimented while still eating the food. Ed smiled happily and lets out a breath of air that he was holding onto to. "That's good. I'm glad you liked it." He looked at Artemis, still blushing slightly from her outfit. Then the phone started to ring. "I'll get it." Ed offered, while getting up from his seat and walking to go answer it.

"Elric Residence. Yes this is he. May I ask who's calling?" there was a long pause. Artemis raised her eyes from her plate. "Oh, hey Havoc. No no we're fine. Oh, where have we been? Funny story…" Ed turned to her, 'what do I tell him?' he mouthed her.

Artemis got up and grabbed the phone from his hand. "Hey Havoc, it's Artemis. Now where does it matter to where we have been? It's not like anyone cares if we're gone. Oh, and so what if we played a little hookie. You want me to tell everyone where you go during "lunch" time?

Oh yes, I would. So just tell the boss that we were looking at the case he gave us last week about the gypsy killer. And tell him that we have a lead to who's doing it." Artemis winked at Ed and continued talking. "Why thank you Jean, we will be seeing you shortly." She smiled, slyly and hung the phone up. "Now that is how you do it Ed." She then walked over to her room to get ready. "Al, get dressed! We need to head to HQ." Al poked his head out of his room and nodded, "Sure thing sis."

Artemis looked back at Ed and told him, "You heard me right? Let's get a move on." She then entered her room and shut the door before he said anything. She went to her closet and got her black short shorts, white tube top, boots, black tights, and her sleeveless white coat that had the same symbol Edward has on his. She got dressed and looked at herself in the mirror. She got a rubber band and made a ponytail, just letting a few strands of hair fall from her face.

Knock knock. Artemis turned her head to the door. "Artemis, are you ready?" she heard

Alphonse asks, while leaning on her door. Artemis rose from her seat, took one last look at herself, and headed out. "Oh, wait." She said to herself, as she remembered her pocket watch. She opened her drawer and grabbed her pocket watch.

"Ok, I'm ready to go!" Artemis exclaimed happily as she walked out of her room and met up with Ed and Al. they looked at her and smiled. "Lets head out then." Ed said, as he walked to the door and opened it. Al looked at Artemis, who was still smiling at her. "Are you excited to go to HQ?" he asked Artemis, still looking at her while they walked down the stairs. "Ugh, yea. Thrilled." She replied sarcastically as she got in the car and sat by the window. Al just stayed smiling. Ed looked at them both threw the mirror and grinned as he started the car and headed off to HQ.

* * *

"I swear, I sometimes feel like I'm wasting my time just working here." Artemis complained, walking to hers and Ed's new boss' office. "I wonder what he's gonna tell us now?" Ed raised an eyebrow and answered, "Hey you're the one that told Havoc that we have a lead on the gypsy killings. He's probably going to ask us about it." He closed his eyes and shook his head. "And we don't even have anything on that!" he shouted, stopping in the middle of the hallway.

Artemis started getting upset, "Listen you pint size dwarf! I actually do have a lead to the killer! Do you really think I would make something up about that, and have our ass' get it if I lied? Seriously Ed, do you even know who you're talking to?" she questioned, getting in his face as he started backing off.

Ed raised his hands to make Artemis not getting any closer to his face. "Hey, I'm sorry. You don't have to get your panties in a bunch." He stated, trying to back away from her. "Sister, the Furher." Al pointed out.

Edward and Artemis turned around, seeing Mustang watching them. They groaned at the same time and saluted him. Mustang saluted back, while having a smirk on his face. "Looks like you two are still the same huh? Haven't changed one bit. Why can't you both just confess your love for each other already?"

Artemis cocked her eyebrow, "Uh, with all due respect sir, but when are you planning on confessing your love to Major General Hawkeye?" she asked, smirking to telling Mustang off. She heard Ed snicker in the back. Roy started to blush furiously. "That was uncalled for Nature." He then cleared his throat; "I think you all should head to your boss' office, to see what he has in store for you. Nature, Fullmetal." He saluted them and walked away.

"What a pain in the ass! I swear, though he may not have an eye anymore, I still wanna ram sack him in the you-know-where." Artemis growled under her breath. "Well, come on. The boss is gonna let us get it if we don't get there on time." Al said, trying to make Artemis not think about Roy.

"Nice work back there." Ed commented, smirking at what Artemis told Mustang. Artemis just grinned, "Well someone had to tell him." They started heading to the office and arrived at the big doors. Ed opened them and walked in. "Uh, hello Colonel Rosely. You wanted to see us?" he asked, walking up to the desk, Artemis following as well.

Colonel Rosely was a beautiful young woman who had light blonde hair that was always pulled back halfway or in a bun. She has stunning features, that of famous people, but also having an intimidating look. "Hello Edward and Artemis. I heard that you have leads to the gypsy killings?" she asked, leaning back from her chair.

"Well Colonel, when were heading back to central we passed a local city who had a woman who was an employee for a store. She seemed to look normal, but I saw her wearing a necklace that had a little blood in it. And I also noticed bundles of jars of change inside them. To me that was kind of fishy." Artemis explained to Rosely in full detail. Edward and Al looked at Artemis, surprised that she was observant.

"Wow Artemis, I'm impressed. You have that all written down on your report?" Rosely asked, eyeing her and Ed down. Artemis nodded, Edward didn't. He looked at Artemis helplessly. Artemis turned to him, "Edward, you left your report with me so you wouldn't forget it. Remember?" she winked at him and handed him his report. Edward mouthed 'thank you' to her. She just nodded and handed their reports to the Colonel.

Colonel Rosely received the reports and settled them on her desk. "Now, I need you all to head back to that city and get more clues on that killer. They're still at large. You guys leave first thing in the morning. That's an order." She ordered them and they saluted her. They left her office and sighed all together.

"Wow, Artemis. I didn't know you were very observant! That was amazing." Al praised Artemis for what she said to the Colonel. "Thank you Al. I just know when to look for clues." She smiled at him happily. "Thanks again for saving me Artemis and for doing my report. I owe you big time." Ed smiled at her and couldn't stop thanking her.

"Ed, seriously, what you do without me?" she smirked at him and stuck her tongue out at him. Ed just laughed and did a half smile. "Well, its time to leave again. I think we should leave now to get it out of the way." Suggested Al as they all got back in the car.

Artemis nodded, "That's right. Let's go already. I'll buy the tickets while you guys' head back to the apartment to get our stuff ready. Sounds like a deal?" she asked as Edward was driving. She looked at him through the mirror waiting for an answer. "That sounds good Artemis. I'll drop you off at the train station." He answered back as he headed to the train station that was near by.

"Ok well I'll see you guys in a bit ok?" Artemis said as she closed the door behind her. She looked at Ed and Al and waved bye to them as they were still in the car. "Remember to not talk to stranger dear." Ed joked while Artemis sticking her tongue out at him. "See you guys in a bit. Bye." She waved bye again as they took off.


	8. Chapter 7: A Disturbing Mission

**Here you all go! it's a bit.. well idk how to describe it but enjoy! I dont own FMA only my oc's! :)**

**remember to review!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: A Disturbing Mission**

"So, if it is that women who's killing the gypsies, why would she do it?" Ed asked, looking the cards he has in his hand. _'Of course, they always have to play cards.' _ Artemis smiled at them and answered Ed while looking at his cards. "Maybe she did it out of hatred or hates what they do. Maybe she had a family member as one and always hated her. Who knows why this women would be killing them but all we do know is that she might be responsible for the deaths. If she isn't then we'll keep searching." She looked back at the window and sighed.

"I think it's terrible to be killing gypsies. I mean like yea they steal wallets but they dance beautifully." Artemis kept looking out the window seeing everything pass by her quickly. She remembered something and chuckled. Ed turned to face her, "What's so funny?" he asked smiling at her.

Artemis, who was still looking at the outside, answered, "When I was little, I've always wanted to be a gypsy. I thought they were amazing people who loved to dance. I never thought I would have to investigate the killings of them. Oh well, guess I'll just have to deal with it." She smiled to herself, still not looking at Ed or Al.

Edward and Al looked at each other and just shrugged and continued playing their card game. Artemis just kept smiling as she watched the whole world pass by her. She started getting drowsy and felt herself falling asleep. She yawned and laid her head on the window.

Ed stopped playing and noticed Artemis fell asleep. He smiled to himself and thought of an idea. He took his coat off and placed it on her so she could be warm. "That was nice of you brother. I didn't know you were such a gentleman." Al teased him and started laughing.

"Hey, shut up! You know it gets chilly in the train and I'm just being polite." Ed said, defending his action. "Sure brother." Was all Al said, putting down his cards while picking up a book to read.

Edward just flared his nostrils and turned away from Artemis and Al. He took a peek at Artemis and still couldn't help but smile at her, sleeping soundlessly. He let his head fall back on the seat and fell right to sleep, knowing that it was going to be a long ride to the city.

Artemis yawned and stretched her arms out. "Man that was tiring." She stated looking like she just barely woke up from a long nights sleep. "Tell me about it. I hate going on trains." Ed yawned as well and rubbed the back of his head. He stopped when he saw a bird flutter by him. Artemis saw the bird and kept looking at it while smiling at it. The bird fluttered by her and Al; it then took off.

"Well that was rejuvenating. Shall we go?" Artemis asked, already walking ahead of everyone else. "Yea lets go. We have to find that lady again and see what's up with her killing the gypsies." Ed agreed and walked next to Artemis. Al nodded and did the same.

* * *

"Have you all seen a lady that was in her middle ages, who wore a long brown dress with her hair in a bun and had a silver necklace of a bird on it?" Artemis asked random people on the streets, but with no luck.

Ed, Artemis and Al sighed tiredly while sitting on a bench outside a café. "Geez, nobody knows who I'm talking about. It's annoying as hell!" Artemis complained as she threw her arms up in the air. "Maybe we're on the wrong side of town sister." Al pointed out, by trying to calm her down.

"Maybe, maybe you're right Al. I remember we were heading to the train station, but we weren't in this part of the city." Artemis sat back down and started thinking. "I got it! We were on the south side of town. Let's go guys." She rose from her seat and started heading off again with Ed and Al following her.

* * *

"Here we are!" Artemis said excitedly, while opening the door to the tiny store. Al went in behind her and noticed it was empty. "Uh, sister. It looks like no one has been in her in years. Are you sure we're in the right place?" he questioned, unsure that Artemis is in the right place.

"Yes Al, I am. Look at the curtains, they're the same from last time." She pointed at the lime green curtains, which had collected dust from the last time they were there. Al nodded, but still doesn't remember. He turned to Ed, who shrugged his shoulders shook his head.

Artemis looked back and placed her hand on her hip, "Seriously guys, what would you do without-" she was stopped by someone who had attacked her from behind. She fell to the ground and winced in pain from her right arm. "Artemis!" Ed and Al said in unison as they ran to her injured body.

"What the hell was that?" Artemis asked angrily, whiling scanning the room, looking for the person who did this to her. "Come out! I swear on my families life, you are gonna pay for that!" she yelled as she clapped her hands together and placed them on the floor. Red alchemic light came from her hands and made all the furniture and items from the store disappear.

"I may be the Nature Alchemist but I can do a lot more than have nature on my side." Artemis angrily said as she stomped towards the back of the store where there was a hall. She saw a door to her left and opened it. "Wait Artemis, your arm. It's still bleeding. Let us do the rest of the work. You need to rest." Ed said worriedly, as he walked up to Artemis. He stopped when he saw that her eyes were wide with horror at the room.

"Artemis? You ok?" Ed asked when he was next to her. Artemis couldn't speak, she just pointed inside the room, her hand shaking. "What is it?" He asked once more and looked inside the room. He saw dead bodies, piled on each other, just rotting away with maggots in their eyes and coming out of their mouth.

"Oh god…" Ed whispered in horror. "Al! Don't get anywhere near us!" He shouted at Al, who was walking that way. Al stopped dead in his tracks. Artemis covered her nose and moved back. She saw something from the corner of her eye that passed by quickly. She ran over to where she saw the figure. "Come out! We're not afraid of you!" she shouted once more.

Then as Artemis knew it, she was once again attacked, but she transmuted her automail into a long knife and sliced the thing who attacked her. She looked down at the floor and saw the thing that attacked her was a big black bird with a sharp beak that had blood on it.

"What the hell?" Artemis whispered to herself. She kneeled down by the bird and noticed it had disintegrated right in front of her eyes. Then, she heard a women laughing. She turned around quickly and saw Ed and Al behind her. All three of them where back-to-back with each other; staying close to one another.

"Aww, now you go killing my bird. You shouldn't have done that now, my dear." Said a very eerie voice that echoed around them. They kept looking around the store and saw nothing but total darkness that fell upon them. "Great, seriously? You got to be kidding me!" Artemis started getting more upset. She reached for her flashlight that was in her pocket. As she turned it on, a decapitated head with maggots and flies all over it appeared right in front of her face.

"Ahhh!" Artemis let out a blood hurdling scream and backed away from the head that fell to ground. "H-how was it f-floating?" she stuttered, trying to catch her breath while Ed and Al were holding onto. "I don't know, but I don't like where this is leading to." Ed whispered, holding onto Artemis while rubbing her arm, reassuring she's ok.

Then the lights started flickering on and there were bodies, dead rotting bodies of young gypsies everywhere. Artemis started to growl, "Why don't you come out and show your face, you coward!" A woman then appeared right in front of her.

Artemis jumped a bit and eyed the lady down. "Well, aren't you a spunky one. You're not that easy to give up." Said the woman, who was wearing a brown dress and had a silver necklace on but… no bird. _'Maybe the bird that attacked me was the one from her necklace.' _ Thought Artemis as she kept staring at the necklace.

The woman noticed Artemis staring at her necklace, she picked it up, "Well, its could've been even more beautiful if you hadn't killed my bird." The woman paused and grinned evilly, "Now you have to pay."

Edward signaled Al to go around the woman and tie her down, but it failed when two other people pinned them down to the floor; dead people that was. Artemis was about to run to them but was tied up. "What the-? Why are you doing this?" she yelled at the woman who had a stupid grin on her face.

"Why? Because! All my life I've wanted to be in the military, but no. Those stupid bastards didn't want to accept me because of my mental disorder. They actually think I might go around killing people for fun." The lady laughed hysterically to herself, "That's why I'm killing the gypsies. So the military can come here and fall into my trap. Then I decapitate them and no one will ever know who did it."

Artemis flinched and had a disgusted look on her face. "Well, I think you're gonna have a hard time killing us. You see, you don't know whom you're dealing with. We're not stupid." All of a sudden, Al came from underneath, to grab a hold of the lady's legs. Then Ed jumped on her to knock her down to the floor.

"What the hell? You both were supposed to be pinned down by my minions!" the lady yelled at Ed and Al. "Well you see, those over there are dummies. You seriously think that we we're gonna come in here and let you just attack us like nothing?" Ed stated, still holding her down.

Al walked over to Artemis and untied her. She stood up and rubbed her wrist; walking over to the lady. She bent down, face to face with her. "Next time, you don't tie me up." She then kicked her in the head, knocking the lady out. "Geez Artemis, that was a bit much don't you think?" Ed asked as he let her go and fall limp on the floor. He looked around the room, hoping there wasn't anyone behind him.

Artemis rose up again and looked at Ed, raising an eyebrow. "So. She deserved it. Now lets take this body back to central so she can go to trial." She then grabbed the lady's body and started dragging it to the nearest phone booth. "Edward, can you please go call Colonel Rosely and tell her we got the killer." She commanded, still dragging the body. "Sure." He then ran to the phone booth and dialed the number. "Colonel, it's the Fullmetal Alchemist. Yes we captured the killer now."


	9. Chapter 8: Al's First Crush

**Sorry i took so long guys :D here's the latest chapter. Enjoy!**

**I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist only my OCs

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: Al's First Crush**

"Artemis, Edward, good job on capturing the killer. Now after hearing that she's the reason our men have been missing, she'll be going on trial. More than likely she'll have the death sentence." Said Colonel Rosely, staring at the soldiers putting the lady in a van. Artemis couldn't help but smile at her, Ed's and Al's accomplishment.

"You can be a bit more modest Artemis." Ed pointed out, pocking her with his elbow in her ribs. "Oh, sorry." Artemis said grinning even more bigly. "Is that more better for you, Ed?" she asked sarcastically. Ed rolled his eyes and couldn't help but smile also. "Com on Ed! We did great! We haven't done stuff like that in awhile." She told him, patting his back.

"Sure. I do miss the aches in my back from falling to the ground and people landing on my back." Edward said sarcastically. "Why don't we go back home? I'm tired and hungry." He had suggested, closing his eyes and rubbing his stomach. Artemis just slightly laughed and nodded. "Yea, lets go back home. Alphonse, let's go back home." She looked for Al and saw him talking a young lady.

"Uh oh, looks Ed." Artemis grabbed Ed roughly by the shoulder and turned him around. "Ow, hey, what the hell Artemis?" Ed asked, pulling Artemis' hand away from his shoulder. "Looks like Al has finally discovered the opposite sex." She eyed at Al and the mystery girl.

Ed's eyes opened wide. "Great, this is what I've been trying to avoid. I don't want him to get hurt!" he said waking up to Al. Artemis stopped him by pulling on his coat. "No Ed! Let him be. Besides we don't even know if that's going to be his girlfriend. We can't jump to conclusions here." She explained, still looking at the both of them.

Ed just sighed tiredly, "I guess you're right. So does that mean you're-" he stopped talking when he saw Artemis already where Al was. He blinked twice and started to throw a fit. "What the hell Artemis?" he yelled at her, throwing his arms up in the air. Artemis started laughing and kept walking up to Al. "Hey Alphonse. Who's your new friend?" she asked, closing her eyes and smiling at the girl.

"Oh, sister this is Leena! I just met her a few minutes ago. Leena, this is my big sister who I was telling you about, Artemis." Al greeted, smiling at the girl, Leena, who just smiled lightly and nodded. Artemis opened her eyes and saw the little girl. She had nice, fair dark skin, with light brown eyes. She looked very familiar to her but she just shook it off and raised her hand up, signaling the girl to shake it.

Leena looked at Artemis' hand and put her own hand in hers. Artemis smiled brightly and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you Leena. Where are you from?" she asked, suspicious of the girls skin. "Sister, that's not very polite to ask." Al pointed out, feeling embarrassed. Leena just smiled and shook her head, "It's alright Al. I don't mind." She said in the same child-like voice.

"I'm from Lior actually. Are you from there too?" Leena asked back, with smart remark sounding to it. Artemis' eyebrow started twitching,_'Geez, what a smart girl. You really know how to pick them Al. even though she's the first one._ She thought to herself. She bent down to meet the girl eye-to-eye level, "Well, actually, I'm not from around here. Let's just say that." She told the little girl.

Then Artemis felt something pull her back roughly. She fell back as dust fell all over her. "Ow! Edward! Seriously? Seriously?" she rubbed her head when she got up and noticed Ed now talking to the girl, Leena. She raised an eyebrow and decided to be mature about the situation. She started to get up and dusted the dirt off her.

"I think we should head to the apartment now. Come on Al, shorty." Artemis grinned to herself and walked away casually, waiting for Ed's reaction. "What the Hell do you mean shorty? I have you know I am a whole foot taller than you!" Ed shouted, running toward Artemis angrily.

Al just half smiled, embarrassed of his siblings. He told Leena goodbye and that they would meet again. Artemis ignored Ed's rant and smiled at Al. she wrapped her arm around his neck and pulled him into a hug. "Oh Al, you've found your first love haven't you? She's a spunky one. Quiet, but spunky." She told him, looking at him, still smiling brightly.

"He he, thanks sister, but I don't think I love her just yet. You have to know someone for years to love them!" he stated, waving his hands in front of his chest with his eyes closed and blushing as well. Artemis raised an eyebrow again, "Al, I know when I see someone loves another person. Well, not love but a really cute crush."

Al just opened his eyes and looked at the floor, blushing, "Maybe you're right sister. She is really sweet. I just barely met her an I feel like I've known her forever!" he said, happily and excitedly. Artemis smiled sweetly at him, "See, that's love. Well… sort of. Let's call is puppy love." She told him, still having her arm wrapped around his shoulder.

"What about you brother? You haven't said anything." Al asked, looking at Ed's way. Ed just looked at the ground while we were still walking. He looked up when Al started talking to him, "That's great that you like her Al. You know I'm here to support you, like how you have supported me throughout the years of looking for the philosopher stone." He said, concerned and quietly.

'_Is Ed going to cry? He's really finding it hard to see Al growing up before his eyes, with his first crush.' _ Artemis told herself, starring at Ed when he said that. She cleared her throat and placed her arm around his shoulder too.

"Well, let the both of us go home now. I'll make something good that we all will enjoy. How about pork, like how mom used to make?" she asked, looking at the both of them, seeing their reactions. They both lighted up and nodded. She clapped her hands together and smiled.

"Good then! Let's head home. I'm starving." She stated, still walking to the train station with Ed and Al right by her side, smiling at her.


	10. Chapter 9: Reminiscing At The Hospital

**Here you all go again! I decided to write two down to make up thee last couple if days. Enjoy :) and don't forget to review!**

**I still do not own Fullmetal Alchemist only my OC's :D

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: Reminiscing At The Hospital**

"Mmm, that was good food Artemis. I swear you should become a cook or something." Ed complimented, as he ate his last slice of pork. Artemis smiled, grabbing Ed and Al's dishes. Al nodded, "Yes sister. That was delicious!" he said happily.

"Well I'm glad you both liked the food." Was all she said, as she placed the dishes in the sink. Ed looked at her concerned with her attitude, "What's the matter Artemis? Something wrong?" he asked, getting up from his seat, walking over to where she was. She looked at him and nodded, "Yes Edward I'm fine. Just feeling tired is all." She said drowsily.

"Oh, well then let me get that. I'll wash the dishes. You go rest, ok?" Ed ordered as he moved Artemis slightly so he could reach the dishes. "Al, can you take Artemis to her room please?" he asked, while washing the dishes. Al nodded and walked towards Artemis.

Artemis just shook her head, "No no. I'm fine. Don't worry about me Al. I'm fine. Trust me." She started walking to her room but as she was about to open the door, she fainted right in front Al. "Artemis!" Al shouted, worried about Artemis as she fell in his arms. Ed dropped the dishes and turned to see what had happened.

Ed saw Artemis, limp in Al's arms. He ran over to Al, "What happened?" he asked, scared about Artemis. "I don't know. She was about to head into her room and she just fainted in my arms." Al explained worriedly, trying to wake Artemis up.

Ed then noticed Artemis' right arm. It was bleeding profoundly and had some green substance-oozing out. "Al, her arm. Her arm is infected. We need to take her to a doctor." He said vastly, while grabbing Artemis and carried her to their car. Al followed as he grabbed their coats and left to the hospital.

"Doctor, will she be ok?" Artemis heard, what sounded like Al, asking someone, sounding worried. Her eyes started fluttering open. "Yes Al, she is fine. You're lucky you boys brought her just in time too. If you both would've waited, she could've been paralyzed from that arm and it could've spread throughout her entire system." Answered a man's voice.

"Alphonse?" Artemis whispered so softly, that only a dog can hear her, but of course, Al heard her. "Artemis? You're finally awake! Oh thank goodness!" He said surprisingly as he reached over and lightly hugged her. She tried to pick her arm up to pat his back but she didn't have the energy to do so.

"Why do I feel so weak Al?" Artemis questioned curiously, attempting to sit herself up, but failing. She fell back on the bed and winced in pain. "Be careful Artemis. The doctors had just gotten rid of the poison in your arm." Al explained to her, holding onto her bandaged arm.

Artemis looked at her right arm and tilted her head, "How in the hell did I get poison in my arm?" she asked, yelling angrily. She then sat up, ignoring all the pain signals that were sending to her brain. She winced when she fully sat up, took a look at her arm and sighed. "It must've been when that stupid witch's bird attacked me. Great." She muttered furiously.

Artemis looked up to see Al who was just starring at her. "How long have I been here?" she asked him, looking around the room she was in. Oh how did she just loathe hospitals. "Well it's only been a day actually, but they won't release you until tomorrow." He answered calmly.

"Really? Just what I needed. It feels like I'm in prison." Artemis just sighed and hung her head gloomily. Al patted her back, reassuring her that everything is going to be all right. She looked up and saw Al smiling at her. She smiled back and looked around the room again.

"Al, where's Ed?" she asked, now worried where he could've ran off to. "Brother is out. He said he needed some air. He should be back by now." Al answered, looking at the door. Artemis did the same.

A few seconds had passed and Ed entered through the door. Ed had a single blue rose in his hand that made Artemis blush lightly. He looked up and saw Artemis, wide-awake and sitting up. "Artemis, you finally woke up!" he stated, surprisingly.

Artemis forced herself to stop blushing and she just nodded, smiling lightly. "Yes. I'm awake. Feeling better than ever." She lied. She could still feel the medicine flowing through her veins, as pain shot through her body making her tremble.

Ed smiled, walking over to Artemis and handed her the rose. "I know how much you love blue roses. Well, rose. Since that's all I got you." He chuckled and sat on a chair next to Al. Artemis smiled at the rose, "Thank you Ed. I love it." She looked at him and nodded.

"It's your get well gift." Ed smiled, as he crossed his legs and folded his arms. Artemis looked at both him and Al. She laughed lightly to herself, "Remember last time we were here? It was after the 5th laboratory. Al, you were so mad at Ed over something that wasn't true."

Ed and Al looked at each other and laughed as well. "That's right. I thought brother made me up and put fake memories in me. I can't believe I actually believed what that Barry the chopper guy told me." Al said, laughing at the memory.

"Man. That was so long ago. It felt like it was just yesterday." Ed said, reminiscing. Artemis nodded, "I know right? Seriously, it feels like we had just taken the exam to become State Alchemist. Now look at us. Al has his body back, and we're still alive." She pointed out, while playing with the rose and smiling.

"Yup! Even though you're in the hospital, everything is still great." Said Al, happily, looking at Ed and Artemis. They both smiled at him. "Exactly Al. Oh remember when Ed fought Mustang? Man was that intense!" Artemis laughed.

"Don't remind me! That fight was awesome but the aftermath… ugh, wasn't" Ed laughed and smiled. "Fullmetal against the Flame. That did have a nice ring to it?" he asked, leaning forward, sounding a bit cocky.

Artemis rolled her eyes and nodded, "Oh yes Ed. It was a wonderful ring to it." She joked sarcastically. Al laughed, "Remember when we were about to deliver Elysia? That was nerve wrecking. That image is still vivid in my mind. How we all were just screaming, not knowing what to do."

Artemis nodded, "Oh yes I remember. We were just screaming like little girls. Running all over the place." She kept laughing lightly to herself. Ed agreed, "It was a good thing the doctor came in time. We all would have not known what to do." He said, leaning back, looking at the ceiling.

"Now look at Elysia, she's seven years old now. And born on your birthday Ed!" Artemis pointed out and smiled. Ed looked at her and smiled back. "Now that's what makes it special to me." He said, as his eyes softened and he smiled a gentle smile. She looked at him and nodded, "Of course it does. Everyone's birthday is special." She then closed her eyes and laid back down slowly on the bed, still wincing in pain but trying not to show it.

"Hey Ed, do you remember Psiren?" Artemis taunted Ed, pocking on his leg, since that was the only thing she could've reached. Ed started to blush furiously and looked away quickly. Her and Al couldn't help but laugh so loud that some doctor's entered the room to tell them to lower their voices.

"I remember Psiren. She was really pretty and brother thought so too. Huh Ed?" Al asked, elbowing Ed's rib. Artemis kept looking at Ed's reaction. She couldn't help but laugh at him. "You know she was pretty Ed. Don't deny it." She teased him some more, but coughed. She couldn't laugh as much as before because of the medicine.

Ed and Al turned to see if Artemis was ok. "Guys, I'm fine. Don't worry. It's just the medicine kicking in again." She saw them nodding at relaxed.

Artemis closed her eyes once more and smiled, "I like reminiscing about our past. It's fun just talking about it." She told them softly, trying to catch her breath, "Man, here me. It sounds like I'm dying." She laughs at what she says and starts drifting off to sleep.

Ed looked at Artemis and noticed her closing her eyes. He turned to Al, "Let's go. She's starting to fall asleep." Al nodded and rose from his seat. Ed did the same as they both headed to the door. Ed turned around as he was heading out the door and took one last look at Artemis, "Please get better." He then headed out the door.


	11. Chapter 10: First Love and A Song

**Here's the latest chapter! hope you all enjoy this one! :D**

**I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist only my OC's! :) remember to review :D

* * *

**

**Chapter 10: First Love and A Song**

"Thank goodness I'm finally out of the hospital. Man did I hate being cooped up in there." Artemis lets out a sigh of relief, breathing the fresh air. She heard Al chuckle behind her, "It's only been three days Artemis. You're making it sound like it's been months you've been in the hospital."

Artemis looked at him and stuck her tongue out. "The three worst days of my life that I can't take back. You know I hate hospitals." She said heading into town, with her newly bandaged arm. She then remembered something that she had to do that day.

She turned to Ed and Al, "Guys, what day is it today?" Ed looked at her funny. "It's the 18th. Why?" he asked suspiciously. Artemis bit her lip. _'Great, today I have to perform at the club. I'm gonna have to find an excuse to give them for tonight.' _ She thought, trying to hide her concerned expression.

"Oh it's nothing. I thought today was the anniversary of my family's death and the day I came into your guys' life, but its not for a another few weeks." She laughed, with a tint of nervousness in it.

Edward eyed her suspiciously, but just ignored it. Knowing how she forgets those kinds of things. "Geez Artemis, you just got out of the hospital and it's like you're still taking the medicine."

Artemis rolled her eyes, "Thanks Ed. Nice to know." Ed just shrugged. They kept walking to town. As they were walking she noticed the club was up ahead. She felt a lump in her throat, "Uh guys, why don't we head to that café? I want to eat some real food. I still have that hospital food taste in my mouth." She pulled their arms towards the café, away from the club that might have her a poster of her.

"Sure Artemis. We don't blame you." Laughed Al as he was being dragged. Ed cocked an eyebrow and looked back to see what she didn't want them to see. He noticed a poster outside a club called 'Scarlet Red', but he couldn't read what it said, due to Artemis pulling on his sleeve.

"Yea, let's eat here and we can head back home." Ed decided to say as he looked at Artemis suspiciously. "It's starting to get late anyways." Artemis glanced at him and nodded slightly. "That's true. Once we're done eating, we'll head back to the apartment."

The three of them entered the café and ate there till sunset.

"I can't wait to see Leena again!" Al exclaimed excitedly, sounding happier than ever. Ed smiled at him and placed his hand on his head. "I know Al. I can tell you really like her huh?" he asked, smiling down at his little brother.

Al just nodded quickly with excitement in his eyes. Artemis hugged him from behind as they were heading to the apartment. "Al, I'm so proud of you! You're finally growing up. Even though your just fourteen, I know how love feels." She told him happily.

Ed's eyes opened wide. "How do you know what love feels?" he asked shockingly. Artemis looked over at him, "When I was little, before I met you guys, I was in an arranged marriage. He was the sweetest guy I've ever known. Even though we were just toddlers at the time but I never wanted to leave his sight. We were inseparable." She looked down at the ground.

"I doubt he survived the invasion, but no matter what, he was my first love." Artemis felt a tear about to form but she held it back and smiled at Al. "Just remember, who knows if it's even love. But if you care about her and she feels the same way, treat her well. And she better be nice to you or I'll let her have it." She joked, as she saw Al laughing nervously.

"I didn't know you had a fist love sister. I'm sorry about with the invasion and all." Al looked at her apologetically. Artemis just smiled and kissed his forehead. "Don't apologize Al, it's not your fault. Now, get to sleep. You have a big day tomorrow with Leena."

Artemis opened the door to the apartment and made Al head to his room to go to sleep. She exited his room with a smile on her face. She ten noticed Ed sitting on the sofa looking at the black T.V screen. She walked over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

Ed looked up at her and smiled, "He's asleep?" he asked, scooting over so she could sit down next to him. Artemis nodded and sat down on the sofa, "Yea. He's such a great kid. I'm glad he found someone that he likes." She rested her head back on the sofa and closed her eyes.

"So, that boy you were in love with. Why did your parents set you up with him?" he asked softly still looking at the black screen. Artemis picked her head up and turned to him. She did a half smile and looked at the black screen as well.

"I heard that his parents were friends with mine and they decided that their youngest children will be arranged to be together. So ever since I was born I already had a fiancé. I didn't get the concept of it till I turned four years old, but I didn't argue. I was in love with him." Artemis' smile faded away. She stood up and headed to her room.

Edward turned around quickly, "Artemis I'm sorry I asked. Don't be mad." He stood up and walked over to her. Artemis stopped in front of her door and starred at it.

"Don't worry Ed. You were just curious. I'm just tired, is all. Goodnight Ed. See you in the morning." She looked at him, smiled reassuringly to him and entered her room. "Goodnight Artemis." Ed her when she closed her door.

Artemis sighed in relief and looked at her closet. She walked towards it and started looking for her long strapless neckline red gown with a brooch studded in the upper middle front. It was beautiful and she had to wear it to the club tonight.

She changed out of her clothes and started putting the dress on. She zipped it up and walked over to her desk with her mirror and make-up. She pinned her up into a bun and placed some curlers in strands of hair. She decided to put some make-up on while her hair was being curled.

Artemis reached for her red lipstick and smoothed it on her lips. She did her eyes and added some blush as well. She knew she was ready, but she had to take the curlers out of her hair. "Now I'm done." She said to herself. She walked back to her closet and grabbed her silver strapped heels.

She started heading out the door, trying not to make to much noise. When she left the apartment, she headed to club Scarlet Red.

* * *

Ed waited till Artemis left, not knowing that he was going to follow her with where she was going. He followed her and wondered why she was wearing a dress. His questioned was answered when he saw her entering club Scarlet Red.

Ed followed her into the club, but lost her with the crowd of people. He moved to the front of the club and saw a stage with a piano. _'What's this about?' _ He asked himself, looking curiously at the stage. He then saw Artemis go onto the stage and sat on the chair that was at the piano.

He looked for a chair to sit at, and just watched what Artemis was going to do. The lights turned off, but only one stayed on her. She then started playing the piano, and singing.

"Maybe no one told you there is strength in your tears

And so you fight to keep from pouring out

But what if you unlock the gate that keeps your secret soul

Do you think that there's enough you might drown?

If no one will listen, if you decide to speak

If no one's left standing after the bombs explode

If no one wants to look at you, for what you really are

I will be here still

No one can tell you where you alone must go

There's no telling what you find there

And, God, I know the fear that eats away at your bones

It's screaming every step, "Just stay here?"

If no one will listen, if you decide to speak

If no one's left standing after the bombs explode

If no one wants to look at you, for what you really are

I will be here still

If you find your fists are raw and red from beating yourself down

If your legs have given out under the weight

If you find you've been settling for a world of gray

So you wouldn't have to face down your own hate

If no one will listen, if you decide to speak

If no one's left standing after the bombs explode

If no one wants to look at you, for what you really are

I will be here still

If no one will listen, if you decide to speak

If no one's left standing after the bombs explode

If no one wants to look at you, for what you really are

I will be here still

I will be here still"

Artemis stopped and lets out a deep breath. She closes her eyes and smiles as she hears the crowd in the room clap for her. She opened her eyes and stood up. She bowed but stopped when she saw Ed starring at her, smiling and clapping. She smiled and headed off the stage. She walked over the Ed while holding onto her dress so it wouldn't drag on the floor.

"What are you doing here?" Artemis asked surprisingly, still holding onto her dress. Ed looked at her, raising an eyebrow, "I should ask you the same question. I didn't know you could play the piano or even sing. That was a beautiful song. Who was it about?" he asked curiously.

Artemis smiled, "It's about the three of us when we were searching for the philosopher stone. That whole experience just made me want to write about it." She lied, but didn't show it one bit. It was about Ed, but she couldn't tell him that.

Edward smiled a gentle smile. "That nice. I liked it." Artemis smiled back at him but realized that she had to go see the manager to get her money. "Hold on Ed. I need to go get the money that the manager was going to give me because I sang tonight." She then walked towards the back of the club and walked into an office.

Artemis knocked on the door and heard a voice, "Enter." They said. She opened the door and walked into the room that smelled of strong tobacco. She saw a big bulky guy with brown hair that was wearing an all black suit sitting in a big chair writing down some stuff on his desk. The man looked up and smiled, "Oh Artemis my dear. You were wonderful up there! Natural talent I might say."

"Why thank you sir. I loved performing up there. May I do it again some other time?" Artemis asked, hoping the man would say yes. The guy looked up and smiled bigly, "Of course Artemis! You can come whenever you want! Here, let me give you your check so you can be on your way." He then quickly started writing down a check for her.

"Here you go. See you again soon?" the man handed her the check and she nodded. "You know it sir." She smiled. "Hey, call me John. Bye Artemis" she waved bye and left the office. She headed outside because she knew that's where Ed would be.

Artemis saw Ed leaning up against the building, looking at the moon. "Another night, just the two of us again, huh?" she asked, laughing at how them being together at night happened again. He turned to her and laughed as well, "What a coincidence." He said, looking at her smiling.

Artemis waited for Ed to walk with her home. Ed started walking and they headed home once more. They both smiled at each other and left the club.

* * *

**I don't own the Kelly Clarkson "If no one will listen" Only she does! Not me!**


	12. Chapter 11: Al's First Date

**Here you all go again! Enjoy the story! And don't forget to Review! :D oh and thank you for the awesome reviews :)**

**I still don't own Fullmetal Alchemist only my OC's :D i wish i owned Fma :p lol

* * *

**

**Chapter 11: Al's First Date**

"Come on Al. Leena will be waiting for you at the park in-" Artemis looked at her watch and noticed it was eleven-thirty a.m.; they had to be there by eleven forty-five. "Fifteen minutes." She waited on the sofa for Al to get out of his room. She sighed, exhausted from staying up with Ed all night. She smiled at the memory of them two just talking about life and what they were going to do when they get older.

* * *

"_So what do you plan on doing when you get older Ed? I know you don't want to stay in the military till you're forty." Artemis said, eating an apple that she got from their refrigerator. She sat down on the floor in front of Ed, curling her legs up to her chest, still wearing the red dress from the club._

_Edward took a sip from his cup of coffee and sighed. "I really don't know actually. I hadn't really planned that far with what I want to do with my life." He looked at Artemis and smiled with uncertainty. Artemis hung her head down, "Nice Ed. Maybe you should be a stay at home dad." She joked; still laughing at what she said._

"_Ha ha very funny Artemis, but that doesn't sound half bad. It'd be nice to have kids, but whom would I have them with. I got to find the right woman first." Ed stared at Artemis hopelessly. Artemis shook her head lightly, "Ay Ed. You never have faith in yourself. You have Winry remember?"_

_Ed looked at Artemis and smiled wryly, "Yea, I guess that's true." Artemis looked at him and half smiled. She then looked at the clock and noticed it was already going to be three o'clock. She stood up and looked down at Ed. "Well goodnight Ed. It's already late and we have to wake up early because Al is going to meet Leena tomorrow."_

_Artemis started walking to her room. Ed got up as well and walked over to her. She stopped and turned half way to see that he was following her. He stopped in front of her and stared in her eyes. "You look really beautiful Artemis. Especially when you were singing." He told her, still starring into her eyes with his crisp golden ones._

"_Thank you Ed. I really appreciate the compliment." Artemis blushed lightly, smiling at him. Ed brushed is finger along her cheek to her chin. Chills ran up her body as she held her breath and kept looking into his eyes. He smiled, turned around and headed to his room. "Goodnight Artemis. See you in the morning."_

_Artemis breathes out the breath she held in and shakes her head. "Geez Ed, make a girl almost have a heart attack for doing that to her." She muttered to herself as she entered her room and closed the door behind her.

* * *

_

Artemis just shakes her head and slaps her head. "You ok there?" Ed asked as he walked through the front door. She jumped a little when she heard his voice. "Yea, I'm fine." She sunk down in the couch.

Ed scanned the room, "Where's Al?" Artemis looked at him. "Still in the room looking nice." She pointed at the room. He headed to the door and knocked, "Alphonse, hurry up. You're not gonna be there on time and Leena is going to get the wrong idea and think you stood her up. So I suggest you get out of the room already."

Al then opened the door and walked out, "I'm ready." He smiled, confident and happy. Artemis rose from her seat and walked over where he was. She smiled and gestured her head to the door, "Let's go then." She smiled and headed out the apartment. Ed looked at Al and wrapped his arm around his shoulder, following Artemis.

"Do you think she's hurt?" Al asked worriedly, not seeing Leena anywhere in sight. Artemis looked back at her watch, _'Twelve thirty. That's strange.' _ She looked at Al. seeing him worried and looking heartbroken made her sad. She placed her hand on his head and ruffled his hair.

Al looked up, with sad eyes. Artemis just smiled, "Don't worry Al. I bet you anything she's fine. She's just running late is all." She told him reassuringly. He nodded and half smiled. She turned to Ed, who was sitting on the park bench. Ed closed his eyes and shook his head.

Artemis hung her head low. "Al! I'm here!" said a voice in the distance. Al turned around quickly and saw Leena running while waving her hand in the air. He smiled brightly and waved back. Leena ran up to him and jumped into an embrace, as Al hugged her back and turned around in circles, still holding onto her.

Artemis smiled big and sighed with relief. She was on the urge of tears just seeing Al so sad. She tilted he head to the side and placed her hands on her hips. "That's good that you made it Leena, we were starting to get worried that you weren't gonna show." She walked over to where they were and smiled.

"I'm sorry. My mom and I got caught up in something. We just moved here and we were taking our stuff out of the boxes." Leena said apologetically, blushing at how late she was. Artemis just smiled, "Oh it's ok. You two go have fun. We'll be waiting for you both here on this bench. If not we'll probably go into town. Just wait for us here, ok Al?" she told them.

Al and Leena nodded their heads and walked hand in hand deeper into the park. Artemis smiled and walked where Ed was sitting. She sat down next to him and sighed. "I hope they don't get lost." She said, worried about Al's safety.

Ed looked at her and raised an eyebrow, "You sound like a mother already. He'll be fine Artemis." He wrapped his arm around her and rubbed her shoulder. Artemis sighed tiredly, "Yea, you're right. Look at us. We sound like parents." She giggled at the thought.

Ed started laughing as well, "Don't be silly. Then that'd mean we're married." He moved his hand back to his lap. Artemis laughed and breathes out slowly. "I wonder what they're talking about?" she wondered. "Who knows. As long as he's ok right?" he stated, looking at her, smiling. She smiled back and closed her eyes.

* * *

"So, what do you want to do Leena?" Al asked Leena while holding onto her hand, blushing at the fact he's with a girl. Leena picks up her hand and puts a finger on her chin. "I really don't know. We should just keep walking and maybe talk a little." She smiled at him, still holding onto his hands.

Al nodded, "That sounds great. Hey, I never got how old you are." He said, looking at her. Leena looked back at him and blinked repeatedly. "Oh, I'm thirteen actually. How old are you Al?" she asked back, smiling.

"I'm fourteen." He said proudly, but then realized that he's stayed fourteen ever since him, Ed and Artemis were searching for the philosopher stone, and frowned a bit. Leena looked at him, "You ok Al?" she asked, concerned by his expression. Al raised his eyesbrows, "Oh, I was just remembering something. That's all."

Leena frowned, "Ok…" they continued walking into the park and grazed over the grass. They decided to sit down by a tree and talk.

"Al, do you know where Artemis is from? Just wondering, is all." Leena asked curiously, while picking up a flower and playing with its petals. She moved her eyes to meet Al's and she saw him just staring at her confused.

"She's from some other country. Why do you wonder?" he asked, picking up his knee and placing his arm on it. Leena just blushed, "I'm sorry Al. I didn't mean to ask." She apologized, giving him a sad look.

Al just smiled, "It's ok." He paused and looked up in the sky, "It's so beautiful here isn't it?" He looked at Leena and grinned. Leena blushed and smiled back. She scooted closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder.

Al blushed and gulped nervously, but calmed down and laid his head on hers. Leena grinned evilly, still laying here head on his shoulder. _'Perfect; now I'll just signal everyone to come and take him. She'll regret ever joining the military.' _ She thought, looking up at him and fake smiling. Right when she was about to signal her people to come and capture Al, Artemis ran up to them.

"Hey guys!" Artemis exclaimed happily, waving at them. Al slapped his forehead when he saw her and Ed following behind her. Leena groaned angrily and slowly placed her hand down back on the grass.

"Sister! What are you and brother doing here?" Al asked in disbelief and embarrassment. Artemis slowed down when she reached up to them. "We just wanted to see how you guys were doing." She smiled at them, kneeing down to join them.

Al looked up at Ed and gestured his head for them to leave. Ed nodded, "Well we can see you both are doing fine. We should really get going Artemis." He grabbed Artemis by her wrist and dragged her away.

* * *

"Ed, what are you doing?" Artemis questioned, retrieving her hand back. Ed looked at her and sighed, "Come on Artemis. Al's on a date. Let's let him be. And besides, weren't you the one who was saying that we should give them space?" he stated, upset at her.

Artemis laughed, "I know but I just had a strange feeling something bad was going to happen, but I'm probably just imagining it. Can we still stay a distance just in case?" she asked, concerned with Al's safety. Edward relaxed and nodded. Sure, why not?" he said, as they sat down on the grass, ten feet away from where Al and Leena were.

* * *

Al sighed and rubbed the back of his head, "I'm sorry about that Leena, they can be pretty… overprotected." Leena just giggled, "That's completely fine Al." she touched his hand and caressed it.

Al blushed a bright pink and stuttered, "S-so, you l-like that f-flower?" Leena just kept giggling and nodded, "Yes I do. I love carnations. Especially the blue ones." She starred at the flower and smelled it.

"Really? So does sister. Well she likes any flower that's blue." Al laughed lightly to himself and grabbed a bunch of blue carnations and transmuted them into a crown. He got the flower crown and placed it on Leena's head.

Leena looked up and felt the crown on her head, "It's beautiful Al! You have such amazing talent." She smiled at him and kissed his cheek lightly. Al blushed furiously again, "No problem." He smiled back at her.

_Damn kid. If I keep up with this, I'm gonna end up falling for him. And now I can't kidnap him because stupid Artemis is watching. I need to leave. _Leena thought, moving her eyes to where Artemis and Ed were. She sighed and smiled at Al.

"I'm sorry Al. I have to leave already. My mother expects me home before sundown. I'll see you again some other time ok." Leena stood up and ran towards the exit. Al got up as well and yelled, "Wait! Where do you live?"

"Leena turned around and smiled, "36th street, apartment room 2! Bye Al!" she then disappeared out of the park. Al just smiled amorously, gazing at nothing. Ed went up to him and waved his hand in front of his face.

Al blinked his eyes repeatedly, "Oh, sorry brother. She's just, amazing." Artemis giggled and wrapped her arm around his shoulders. "He's been love struck. Let's go out to eat to celebrate his first love." She punched her fist up in the air and laughed.

Ed smiled and shook his head, "Yes, for Al. Come on. It'll be on me." He placed his arm around Al's shoulders as well and laughed. They walked to the nearest restaurant they found and ate there for the evening.

* * *

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to capture him, my lord. Forgive me. Artemis could sense something was wrong and she stayed behind. I will get him next time." Leena punched the floor with anger.

"She's smart. Just try again Leena. She doesn't suspects a thing about us. At least… not yet." Said a medium deep but malicious voice. Leena bowed and turned around to leave. "Oh but Leena," said the deep voice, as Leena turned around to face him, "Just try not fall in love with that Elric. We don't want you to be vulnerable."

Leena nodded, "Don't worry my lord. I won't. Artemis won't know the feeling of losing family when I deal with the one's that she loves." The man with the deep voice nodded, "Now. Go!" she nodded and left the room.


	13. Chapter 12: Nightmares and A Date

**Here you all go! Remember to Review! :D I really hope you all like this one, its a twist in a way but i tried my hardest to make it good! :D**

**I still do not own FMA only My OC's :)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12: Nightmares and A Date?**

'_Brother where are you taking me? Where's mom and dad and everyone else?' Artemis asked her brother who was carrying her in his arms as they ran through the woods. He brother stopped and looked down. Artemis pulled on his shirt collar and he raised his head up to meet her eye-to-eye._

'_They died because you joined the military. How could you go against us Artemis? How?' her brother asked and when Artemis looked at his face there was a big scar in the middle of his face, blood falling down. She fell to the ground realizing he was Scar and his arms were gone._

'_Scar? Brother! Your arms! Where are you arms?' Artemis yelled, getting up from the floor and ran to Scar. 'You did this to me. If you wouldn't have joined the military I wouldn't be here right now. Everyone would've been alive and you wouldn't have to go through seeing everyone you love die.' Scar then disintegrated in front of her and Artemis saw all her family member being killed by State Alchemists. 'No! NO!' she yelled, reaching for her family but failing._

"NO!" Artemis yelled as she opened her eyes and sat up quickly with cold sweat running down her face. She blinked her eyes and started crying. She picked her knees up to her chest and dug her head into them. She raised her head up and wiped away the tears from her face.

She moved the blankets out of the way and got dressed. Artemis changed into a simple deep blue dress with a white ribbon in the middle of it, while wearing her black flappers. She also got her coat and headed out the door, quietly. She left the apartment without making any noises, and walked off in the dark night.

* * *

Artemis kept walking into the night, with just the moonlight following her. She sighed when she came across a wondering German Shepherd puppy. She blinked several times, deciding whether to pick it up or just let it be. She just shrugged her shoulders and bent down, "Well, I guess I wouldn't mind company."

Artemis grabbed the puppy as it licked her face. She laughed and carried the puppy with her, but was stopped shortly when a voice called out to her. "Edward?" she asked herself, turning around to see who was behind her.

"Excuse me miss. That's my dog you have there." Said a man with semi long black hair, blue eyes, wearing brown pants, black shoes and a white shirt with a long brown coat with his not so deep voice but soothing. Artemis blushed and handed him the dog. "Oh, I'm sorry. I just saw him and he didn't have a collar either."

The man grabbed the puppy, as it licked his face and jumped on him. The man laughed at the dog and looked up to see Artemis, "Oh don't worry about it. He loves running off in the middle of the night. Can never sleep because he loves the night time." He smiled at Artemis, while extending his hand out.

"I'm Damien." Damien said, as Artemis smiled and shook his hand back. "Artemis." She felt the warmth from his hand and loved it. She didn't want to let go, but she didn't want to seem weird. She releases his hand and blushed slightly.

"You want to walk with me? I know we just barely met but I don't want to be alone." Artemis asked, tightening her coat to keep the wind out. Damien cocked an eyebrow and chuckled lightly, "Sure why not." He said, gesturing his head to the dark road.

"So, why are you out here in the middle of the night? Seems kind of strange for a girl to walk on her own when there's hardly any light out." Damien pointed out, walking while Artemis followed. She puts her hands in her pockets and sighed, "I just had a nightmare. So I decided to take a stroll to get rid of that thought out of my head."

Damien nodded and looked around the streets, seeing how deserted they were. "I've had those nights. Not so nice. That's why roller likes to come out at midnight. So I guess it's my fault he likes the night." He laughs lightly and rubs the back of his head. Artemis giggles and looks at the dog that's walking ahead of them.

"Wait, aren't you the Nature Alchemist?" Damien asked surprisingly, looking at Artemis. Artemis turned to see him and nodded, "Yup. That's me, but now I think I'm having second thoughts about being with the military." She looked down at the floor sadly. He moved his head downward to meet Artemis' eyes.

Artemis eyes met his and she looked away. "Why do you think that? You're like the hero of the people here and for Ishbal. Why would you want to let all that go?" Damien asked, stopping in the middle of the road. She stopped as well and looked up at him.

"Why do you care if I leave the military? You don't know who I am. So don't tell me what I should and shouldn't do." Artemis stated angrily, getting in his face. Damien moved his eyes to where she was starring at him.

As they were starring at each other, a raindrop fell down and landed on Artemis' forehead. Then rain just poured on them. "Really? Again?" she said out loud, trying to cover herself from the rain. Damien looked up at the rain falling and laughed, "What do you mean again? We haven't done this before."

Artemis looked up at him and noticed how blue his eyes wear and that made her melt in the inside. Damien's hair fell in front of his face, as Artemis moved it behind his ear. "You look very familiar." She said, touching his face. Damien raised his eyebrows, "Weren't you just mad at me right now for telling you not to leave the military?"

Artemis blinked her eyes and shook her head. "Right. Sorry. You just look very familiar but I can't quite put my finger on it." She said still starring at Damien's face. He looked down at her and smiled, "Would you like to get to know me?"

Damien then picked Artemis' chin up and kissed her passionately. Artemis' eyes opened wide, but she slowly closed them and wrapped her arms around his neck. She then realized about Edward, _'Wait! I can't do this! I love Edward… but, does her love me? I really highly doubt it. I can't go on my life just waiting for him. I have already waited four years for him to tell me he loves me, but I guess it's never going to happen. _

Artemis just kept kissing Damien, knowing that she was never going to have a chance with Ed. Damien then pulled away and smiled at her, "You want to go out some time? Maybe a movie?" he asked with full of hope. She smiled and nodded.

"I would love to Damien. Let's say, tomorrow at eight o'clock in the evening?" she recommended, as rain still fell down on them. Damien nodded with agreement and wrapped his arm around Artemis' shoulders. Artemis smiled wryly and looked down at the wet pavement.

"I think I should head back home already. I'll see you tomorrow Damien." She smiled, as she turned around and walked back to her apartment, leaving Damien alone in the night.

* * *

Artemis arrived at the apartment, without anyone knowing she was gone. She went back into her room and changed into her nightgown. She slipped back into her bed and laid down, looking up at the ceiling.

She turned to her side and sighed tiredly, "Why does he look so familiar? Oh well, I guess I have a date tomorrow night. I doubt Ed will even care if I go on this date."

Artemis looked at the picture on her nightstand of her and Ed when they were on the other side of the gate. She closed her eyes and turned around the other side and saw another picture of her, Ed and Al together when they were little. Her and Ed, hand-in-hand. She blushed and looked away, looking at the ceiling. "I need to sleep." She told herself and just started drifting off into a deep slumber.


	14. Chapter 13: Just Friends After All

**My latest chapter! This is the only one i'm gonna do for today because of hurricane Alex. I really wish i didn't live down south of texas :/ oh well. so if i haven't written in awhile its because i either have no power or i'm just busy with Karolina :) Well don't forget to Review! :D and I hope you like this one :)**

**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist! only my OC's :)

* * *

**

**Chapter 13: Just Friends After All...**

Artemis woke up to the sun shining through her window, and birds chirping. She slightly opened her eyes and smiled, hearing the birds singing. She yawned loudly and rubbed her eyes. She moved the sheets out of the way and got out of bed. She stretched her arms up and walked to the door, still yawning. She walked out her room and noticed only Al was in the kitchen.

"Good morning Al. How did you sleep?" Artemis asked, grabbing a chair and sitting next to him. Al looks up and smiles, "Good morning sister. I slept well. How about you?" he asked, drinking the milk from his bowl.

Artemis rubbed her eyes once more and placed her elbows on the table, leaning on her hands. "Good. I had a great night last night." She stated, smiling happily at Al.

Al cocked an eyebrow, "What do you mean sister? Did you and brother go out?" he asked, settling his bowl on the table slowly. Artemis shook her head. "No Al. I met a guy. His name is Damien. He's really sweet."

"What? You were with someone else other than Ed? When did all this happen?" Al asked, his eyes wide opened, surprisingly. Artemis just sighed, "I had the same nightmare again and I needed air. So I went out and I came across this dog and I met him. I swear, I didn't know anything was gonna happen but it did."

Al's eyes opened even more wide than before, "You and him-" he pointed his index fingers together and Artemis gasped, "No! Not that Al! We just kissed that was it!" she shouted, shocked that Al would even think that. He released a breath of air he held in.

"Well it's better than the other thing." He stated, closing his eyes, crossing his arms and nodding. "Ok don't even bring that up! You know its wrong when you bring stuff like that up." Artemis shivered, while getting up from her seat, looking around the apartement.

"Where's Edward, Al?" Artemis asked Al, looking back at him, curiously. Al shrugged, "He was gone when I woke up. And I woke up pretty early too." He stood up and placed his bowl in the sink.

Artemis bit her lip and ran to her room. She closed the door and got dressed as fast as she could; putting on whatever she sees in sight which was a short black skirt with a beige spaghetti strapped shirt, a black jacket and her black boots. She fixed her hair in a high and tight ponytail and headed out of her room.

Al's eyes followed Artemis walking towards the door, "You're going to find him aren't you?" he asked, standing up from where he was sitting. Artemis turned half way and smiled, "Yea. Someone's gotta. See you in a bit Al." he nodded as she closed the door behind her.

* * *

"Ok if I was a short runt, where would I go?" Artemis muttered to herself, looking around the town. She sighed, _'This is going to take forever.' _ Seeing the streets filled with random people. She walked into the crowd, attempting to look for Ed.

Artemis called out his name but bumped into a built and tall person. "Hey watch where you're going missy." Said a very deep voice. She looked up and saw a brunette muscled guy in front of her. She rolled her eyes, "Great, a muscle head. Listen pal, I really don't have time to mess with a guy like you."

Artemis walked past him but was stopped when she felt a fat hand on her shoulder. "I don't think you apologized from bumping into me." Said the man, still holding onto Artemis' shoulder. She laughed, "Listen guy, I already told you. I don't have time for muscle heads. So I think you should get your crummy, dirty hands off of me, before you regret something stupid from happening."

The man growled and pulled Artemis back to where he was. "I really didn't think you heard me right, little girl. Apologize." He demanded, tightening his grip on her shoulder. Artemis smirked, "Ok, you asked for it."

Artemis swung her leg upwards to kick the man in the face. As he fell to the ground she kneed him in the stomach several times, enough for him to not move. She walked over him and continued searching for Ed, ignoring all the stares from the incident she made.

"Artemis!" yelled a voice from the distance. Artemis turned around, hoping it was Ed. She then saw Damien running up to her. She smiled lightly and waved, "Hey Damien. Didn't expect you this early." She looked at his attire and noticed he was just wearing black slacks; black shoes and a white button up shirt that's sleeves were rolled up.

Damien smiled when he saw Artemis, "Yeah I know. So how was the rest of your night?" he asked, following her as she walked through the crowd of people on the sidewalk. Artemis looked up to see him, "It was good."

"Saw what you did back there. That was awesome." Damien complimented, still smiling at Artemis. Artemis stopped and starred into his blue eyes. "Thanks. Some guys are just jerks and don't know how to control themselves." She sighed and continued walking.

Damien kept following her into town. "So… what are you doing out here in town?" Artemis scanned the streets, still wondering where Ed was. "Looking for a friend. He left in the morning and I just got worried."

"Wait a second. You live with another male?" Damien shockingly asked. Artemis moved her eyes to him and smirked, "Yea. I live with two actually. Just thought I give you a heads up." She waited to see his reaction.

Damien's eye twitched, "Thanks." He looks plainly and annoyed at Artemis. Artemis just rolled her eyes and giggled. "His name is Edward Elric. The Fulmetal Alchemist. And his younger brother also lives with me too. And why does it matter to you if they live with me. They're my family and besides, we're not officially going out, so don't get your hopes up." She pointed a finger at him while he raised his hands up. "Oh don't worry. I won't." was all he said.

Artemis sighed once more, "Now I can't find Edward. Where the hell could he have gone? Ugh, I hate that boy! Makes everything so difficult." She complained, still gazing around the people.

Damien puts his hand on her shoulder, "You'll find him. He's probably where you least expect him." He tried calming her down. Artemis puts her finger on her lip, "The least place I would expect him to be, would be the dairy section in the market." She laughed to herself, thinking that Ed would actually be there.

"So… about our date-" Damien started. Artemis rolled her eyes, _'Great, just what I needed. Well… I should probably just give him a chance, looks like he has potential.' _ She thought, as she turned around to face him, smiling sweetly. Then she jumped suddenly, when she was pulled into someone's arms.

Artemis looked up and saw golden eyes and blonde hair. "Ed! Where the hell have you been?" she asked him angrily, but he wasn't paying any attention to her.

"I'm sorry guy put she's with me. Better luck next time." Ed said, holding onto Artemis as he turned around and started walking away. Artemis pushed him away and looked at him angrily. "Ok, now what the hell are you doing?" she asked, standing in front of him, looking up into his deep golden eyes.

Ed raised an eyebrow, "You actually want to be with this guy? Come on Artemis." Artemis started getting more upset, "What do you mean 'come on'? It's my choice if I want to be with this guy. Not yours. Get that through your head Ed."

"Artemis really? You can't possibly want to be with him. He's not good for you!" Ed yelled with frustration. "Oh yea, because you obviously know what's good for me right, Ed?" she told him, as she looked down at the floor, sadly.

Artemis breathed deeply and looked at Ed. "You don't control me Ed. I'm not your real sister. Remember that." She turned around and walked away from both him and Damien.

* * *

Ed reached out for her but stopped, trying to realize what she meant by that. He settled his hand down beside him and looked over at Damien. "What time will you be taking her?" he asked softly. Damien looked at him, "At eight."

Ed just smirked, "Ok. Bring her back safe." He then walked away as well, with his hands in his pockets and head low.

* * *

Artemis got to the apartment, upset and sad. She slowly walked to her room and fell on her bed. She dug her face into her pillow and started to cry little at a time. "Artemis?" she heard Al call for her, worried about her. "Come in," she said, as she sat up, still holding onto the pillow.

Al walked in slowly and sat down on the edge of the bed. "What's the matter sister?" he asked worriedly. He faced her and noticed her tears. Artemis wiped them away and sighed, "It's Ed. I don't know how he can't see that I have feelings for him. He's such an idiot." She placed the pillow back on her face and screamed into it.

Al laughed nervously. He placed his hand on Artemis' shoulder. "I know sister. He's just blindsided is all. Just ignore him." Artemis shook her head. "Oh well. I'm gonna go to sleep. Have to rest up for my date tonight."

Al nodded, "You get your rest sister." Artemis smiled at him as he started walking out. "Thanks, Al." she told him before he left. He turned around and smiled back at her. "You're welcome." He exited her room and closed the door.

Artemis laid down and closed her eyes slowly. "I just wish you could see Ed… but I guess it's never going to happen. Oh well…" she fell asleep, not thinking anymore about it.


	15. Chapter 14: Broken Promises

**Yay the power still hasn't gone out! Thank God :) anyways, here you all go! i hope everyone is enjoying it so far :) Remember To REVIEW :D**

**Thank you DrakeFan077 for the awesomely amazing Reviews :DDD**

**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or anything about it! i only own my OC's :)

* * *

**

**Chapter 14: Broken Promises**

"Artemis. Wake up. It's going to be eight o'clock already." Artemis heard Al's voice tell her. She opened her eyes fast and sat up quickly. "Are you serious? Geez, I need to get ready." She jumped out of bed and ran to her closet.

Al just laughed, "Well I'll let you get dressed. I'll tell you when he's here." He left Artemis' room, closing the door behind him.

Artemis looked through her closet and noticed a purple dress that was knee length, with a strap that wrapped around her neck. She smiled and decided to put it on. She grabbed her black heel straps and puts them on. She walks over to her dressing mirror and fixes herself up with make-up and decides to do her hair in a half ponytail and curl it as well.

Artemis grabs for her nude lipstick and smoothes it across her lips. She looks at herself in the mirror and smiles. "I'm ready." She says softly to herself, as she gets up and walks out of her room. She sits on the couch and waits for Damien to pick her up.

"Wow. Sister you look gorgeous." Al says as he stops in front of Artemis in awe. Artemis smiles, "Thanks Al. I got dressed as fast as I could. It's not to much?" she asks, standing up and twirling around. As she did she saw Edward a few feet behind her.

Artemis looks at Ed; her smile faded away. She turned around and sat back down on the sofa. She heard Ed sigh deeply, walking into his room as he closed the door. She shook her head and sighed deeply.

'Ding.' The doorbell rang and Artemis quickly stood up. She smiled brightly and walked over to the door. She opened it and came face-to-face with Damien. She looked up and down at him and saw he was wearing a dark blue shirt, black slacks, black shoes and a black jacket coat.

"Wow Damien. You look... amazing." She smiled at him, still looking into his deep blue eyes. Damien chuckled lightly, "You took the words right out of my mouth. You look amazing yourself. Shall we go? Or am I gonna get a lecture from your roommate?" he asked, moving his eyes around the room, looking for Edward.

Artemis shook her head, "No you won't be bothered by him. Let's go." As they both walked out she saw in the corner of her eye, Edward, coming out of his room, watching her leave off with her date. She frowned but got over it quickly when she realized that they were at the theater already.

"Oh wow. That was pretty fast. How did we get here so quick?" Artemis looked up at Damien who was looking at her the whole time. She blushed and noticed the movie they were going to see. _'A romantic comedy? I guess…' _she puts on a smile and faces Damien.

"So, shall we go watch the movie?" Damien asked, smiling a very charming smile. Artemis could feel her heart racing and her cheeks burning up. "Sure. Let's go." She lays her head on his arm as they walk into the theater.

"That was a great movie Damien. Who knew I was actually gonna like it." Artemis smiled, holding onto Damien's arm. Damien smiled and looked at her, "I'm glad you liked it. Now let me take you home unless we still have time for us to just walk around and talk?" he asked, hoping he could take her out to eat.

Artemis smiles, "You know. I would absolutely love that Damien. I'm in no rush to get home." She lays her head back on his arm, as they started walking into the night.

* * *

"How long have you lived here in Amestris?" Artemis asked Damien, as she walked next to him, kicking some rocks. Damien dug his hands into his pockets, "Well, I've lived here for as long as I can remember. Why? You don't live here?" he questioned back.

Artemis looks up at him and looks straight back down. "No. I'm from the outskirts of here. I barely moved here just recently. I used to live in Resembool." She looks up and smiles at him.

Damien smiles back, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "I've heard that place before. It's peaceful right?" he asked her, rubbing her arm up and down, trying to keep her couldn't help but smile, thinking about being in Resembool when she was just a child.

* * *

"_Come on you slow pokes! A snail can run faster than you both combined!" Artemis shouts at Ed and Al who were following her to their home up on the hill. Artemis was four, Al was five and Ed was six._

"_That's not fair Artemis! You tricked us with that puppy lie!" yelled Edward, trying to fun as fast as he could to catch up to Artemis. "Brother, try not to hurt our new sister." Al told Ed, running behind the both of them._

_Ed turned around, still running but now backwards, "She's not our real sister Al! Remember that! So that means I can do whatever I want to her!" he caught up to Artemis and jumped on her. They rolled around the grass and stopped when Ed landed on top of her._

"_You see here missy, you don't go tricking-" Ed stopped mid-sentence when he was flipped over and pinned down by Artemis. Artemis smirked, "Next time. Don't tackle me down Ed." She got up and dusted the dirt off her dress._

_Ed stood up with his mouth wide open. Artemis noticed it and walked over to him. She closes his mouth shut and smiles at him. He just stares at her. "Uh, you ok Ed?" she asked, and then Ed snaps out of it._

"_Marry me!" he blurted out bluntly. Artemis' eyes opened wide. "What did you say?" she asked, surprisingly. Ed grabbed her hands. "Marry me! You're perfect." He told her, gazing into her red eyes._

_Artemis slaps him, leaving a red mark on his face. "What the hell was that for?" Ed screamed at her, holding onto his cheek. "Are you crazy? Do you know how old we are? We can't get married now. Besides, I'm Ihballan. Why would you want to marry an Ishballan?" she asked._

"_It doesn't matter and I know we can't now! But promise me that we will when we're older?" Ed holds onto her hands once more. Artemis blushes and smiles, "Yes Ed. I promise! And don't forget it." She sticks her pinky out and Ed twirls his with hers._

_Artemis smiles at Ed, and Ed smiles back at her. She then pushes him on the floor and runs away. "Haha slow poke!" she yells and laughs. Ed growls, "What the hell!" he chases after her, laughing as well.

* * *

_

Artemis smiles at the memory. "Artemis?" she heard a voice. She snaps out of her trance and looks at Damien. She smiles at him but it fades away as she realizes something, "I can't do this. I'm sorry Damien, for wasting your time, but I need to be home right now." She ran to the apartment, just leaving Damien by himself, once again.

"I know it's been thirteen years already but he couldn't have just forgotten it. You can't forget something like that unless you don't mean it." Artemis said to herself as she kept running to the apartment. She finally arrived and ran up the stairs.

Artemis stops when she reaches the door. "What am I doing?" she asks herself, just looking at the door. "We were just kids. It doesn't mean anything now. I shouldn't have left Damien…" she sighs and looks down at the floor. She then hears some voices coming from inside the apartment.

"That sounds great Winry. I'll pick you up tomorrow. No I can't tell you where we're going. It's a surprise. Don't worry, you'll love it. See you tomorrow." Said a voice, faintly from the inside. "Ed?" she asks herself as her eyes opened wide. She felt a tear, roll down her cheek.

Artemis wipes it away, and rests her back on the door as she slides down. "I guess it really didn't mean anything to him after all…" she looks back at the door and sighs. "I guess it wasn't meant to be."


	16. Chapter 15: Words of Wisdom

**Sorry this is sort of short! I kept getting headaches and i couldn't think that much but i hope you like this chapter :)**

**Remember to Review! I appreciate them All! :D trust me, i do :) it makes me more confident and i write more for you all who are enjoying my story so far :)**

**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist only my OC's :)

* * *

**

**Chapter 15: Words of Wisdom**

"Listen Damien, I'm sorry about last night. I didn't mean to run out on you. I just remembered I had something to do here. Huh, oh it was nothing. Don't worry about it. Ok, see you later. Bye." Artemis told Damien over the phone. She hangs up the phone and looks at it sadly.

"What's the matter sister?" Al asks, putting his hand on Artemis shoulder. Artemis jumps and sighs, "Geez Al, don't sneak up on me like that. And nothing. I'm fine." She says, as she walks past him and into her room, without closing the door.

Artemis walks in her room, and sits on her bed. Al walks in, leaning against the wall. She looks up at him and smiles weakly, "I have another date tonight. And so does Ed…" she trailed off when she said his name.

Al sighs, "I'm sorry sister… I don't know what to tell you." He stayed silent. Artemis smiles lightly. "Oh well. I'm gonna get some fresh air. See you in a bit." She stands up from her spot and walks out of her room. As she was walking she sees Ed, coming out of his room.

Ed looks at Artemis and half smiles. She smiles plainly back and walks past him to get out of the apartment. She walks out as fast as she could, just so she wouldn't have to keep seeing his face.

* * *

Artemis breathes the fresh air in and breathes it out. She loves nature, and everything about it. She sees an old tree and decides to jump on it. She reaches the very top and sits there. She smiles when she feels the breeze hit her face. She looks at all the people passing by, going on with their busy life.

Artemis smiles when she sees a couple with beautiful baby twins. One boy and one girl. She couldn't stop smiling at the happy family. She leaned against the tree, closing her eyes.

"What are you doing up there Nature?" said a very familiar voice that brought chills up Artemis' spine. She looks down from where she was and saw Roy Mustang, smirking at her. She shakes her head and jumps off the branch she was resting on. She lands in front of him and places her hand on her hip.

"What do you want Mustang?" Artemis asks rudely. "Why the attitude Nature? Something happen between you and Fullmetal?" Roy asked, smirking and knowing he was right.

Artemis' eyebrow twitched and she looked away. "How the hell do you know these things?" she asks, looking at him surprisingly. Roy just shrugged and gestured his head to the bench, meaning that he wants to talk.

Artemis sighs and walks with him to the bench. They both sat down and stayed in silence. "So, what's the matter?" Roy asks Artemis, not looking at her. Artemis turns her eyes to him, "Nothing. Why do you assume something is wrong?"

Roy smirks, "Sure. Nothing is wrong." Artemis rolls her eyes. "Why do you even care? It's not like you've cared about me before?" she snaps at him angrily. "Is it wrong for me to ask a question? And besides, you're the one still bringing it up." He pointed out, still having a smart aleck smirk on his face.

"Shut up. You're right. It is Ed… he's going out on a date tonight." Artemis looks down at the floor, rubbing her temples. "Tell him how you feel." Roy said bluntly.

Artemis looks up at him, "What did you say?" she asks, looking at Roy, dumbfounded by what he said. He looks at her, "You heard me. I've known you and Ed since the day I've let you both join the military. You don't think I pay attention to what goes on between you two?"

Artemis stays quiet. Roy shakes his head and chuckles, "I can see the connection that you both share. You both have been through everything together and no couple can say that about themselves." He points out, looking at her with a soft look.

"I guess… you've really paid attention to us all this time?" Artemis asks, surprised to what Roy was saying. Roy smiled, "Of course. I usually have nothing else to do." She laughed when he said that.

"I can tell in your eyes, how much you want to be with him Artemis. But you two are idiots for not telling each other how you guys feel about one another!" Roy yelled in her ear. Artemis covers her ears. "Geez, can you be anymore obnoxious?"

Roy laughed, "It doesn't matter. All I'm saying is that you both are idiots. It's obvious that you both like each other. Tell him. Maybe he'll think twice about it." He then got up and tipped his hat at Artemis.

Artemis stood up and bowed. "Thanks Roy. For the Advice." She smiled at Roy. He smiled back. "Anytime Nature." She ran to him and gave him a big hug. He opened his eyes widely but smiled and hugged her back. She lets him go and salutes him. He salutes back and walks away. She smiles and heads back to the apartment with hope and confidence.

* * *

Artemis kept smiling when she was heading to the apartment. She opened the door and saw Edward kissing Winry in their living area. "Dammit all!" she yells with frustration. Ed and Winry stopped and turned to look at her. She blushes with embarrassment, "Sorry about that. I just remembered that I forgot to buy more milk."

Ed slightly frowns while Winry smiled happily to see Artemis. "Artemis! How have you been? How's your arm treating you?" Winry asks, grabbing Artemis' arm and examined it. She laughs lightly, "It's good Winry. And I've been great. Just going to get ready for my date tonight."

Artemis walks past them, but before was about to head into her room, she heard Winry squeal, "That's perfect! Ed, honey, we should have a double date with Artemis and her date!" Winry exclaimed very loudly, holding onto Ed's arm like it was her wrench.

Artemis and Ed turned pale. "Uh Winry, I don't think that sounds good. Maybe her and Damien would love to be alone with each other." Ed held onto Winry's hand, trying to convince her not to go on a double date. Winry looked at him as if he was crazy.

"What are you talking about Ed? Artemis would love that! Right Artemis?" Winry asks Artemis happily. She gave Artemis those eyes of convincement. Artemis gulped nervously, "Sure. I don't mind." She fell into her trap.

Winry smiled happily. "Great! Well I shouldn't keep you waiting Arty. Go get dress!" she started pushing Artemis into her room. Artemis went inside her room with force as the door slammed behind her.

Artemis cocked an eyebrow and sighed tiredly, "This is going to be a long night."


	17. Chapter 16: Awkward Much?

**Hey All! :D i know this one is short but trust me, the next one will be a little longer i think. Remember to review! :D**

**I do Not own FMA only my OC's :D and I do not own the Song from The Veronicas "In Another Life"!

* * *

**

**Chapter 16: Awkward Much?**

Artemis looks at herself in the mirror, seeing her in a long light pink strapless dress with white strap heels. Her hair wavy and loose. She smiled at herself, satisfied with what she's wearing. She then noticed her automail.

'_That's right. I forgot about my arm. I wonder if Damien is bothered by it, but if he was he wouldn't have asked me out again.' _ Artemis touches her cold metal arm. She smiles lightly and walks out of her room. She sees Edward in a black suit. She blushes and smiles at him.

Ed sees Artemis and smiles back at her. Artemis walks over to him, "You look nice Ed." Was all she said as she walks past him, "You do too Artemis." He told her, as he smiles lightly at her. She stops and turns around, "Thank you Ed." She smiles as he smiles back.

"You guys ready?" Winry asks, obnoxiously. Artemis groans and rolls her eyes. She looks at the plain wooden door, hoping Damien would knock on it already. And by her luck there was a knock on the door. She smiles happily and paces to the door. She opens it and smiles brightly when she sees Damien in front of her.

Damien smiles and kisses her passionately. Artemis kisses him back and wraps her arms around his neck. He releases her and couldn't stop smiling, "You look absolutely stunning Artemis. Are you ready?" he wrapped his shoulder around her shoulders as he started to pull her out of the apartment.

Artemis stopped walking and pulled Damien back. "I forgot to tell you, my friends are having a date also and I was wondering if it'll be ok if… we double date?" she winced when she said "double date" and hoped he didn't agree with it.

Damien looks at Ed and Winry past her and smiled, "That sounds like a great idea. I wouldn't mind it one bit." He side hugged Artemis and smiled down at her. Artemis faked smiled and placed her hand on her forehead. She noticed Ed wasn't thrilled about it either.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's head on out!" Winry stated, loudly once more. Artemis rolled her eyes from annoyance as Damien grabbed her and headed out.

* * *

"Where should we go?" Winry asks, as she looked in awe at all the lights in town. Artemis saw the Scarlet Red club and remembered that she had to perform again. "Uh guys, how about we go there?" she suggested, as she pointed at the club.

Ed smiled and realized why they were going there. He drove to the club and parked in an open space. Everyone gets out of the car and walked to the entrance of the club. Artemis held onto Damien's arm and tugged lightly on his sleeve. Damien looks down at her and smiled, "Yes Artemis?"

"I have to perform Damien. I sometimes play here and tonight is one of those nights. I forgot to tell you about it. I'm sorry." Artemis apologized. Damien just smiled at her, "It's ok. You go up there and perform. I'll be down here to watch you." He kisses her on her forehead and gestures his head to the stage. She smiled and headed to the stage once more.

Ed saw Artemis walk past him, heading to the stage. He starred at her and couldn't help but smile. Artemis walks up the stairs to the stage and heads to the front. She grabs the microphone and cues the band to start the music. She then starts singing.

I have known you my whole life

When you were ten, you said you'd make me your wife

Eight years later you won me over

Just as I took the world on my shoulders

I got used to living without you

Endless phone calls and dreaming about you

Always said that you were my man to be

But I guess I was in love with your memory

* * *

Edward's eyes widened when he started paying attention to the lyrics of the song. He looked up at Artemis and could tell she was letting her heart out. He couldn't believe what he had done…

* * *

You know I love you, I really do

But I can't fight anymore for you

And I don't know, maybe we'll be together again

Sometime, in another life

In another life

I know I said that I would keep my word

I wished that I could save you from the hurt

But things will never go back to how we were

I'm sorry I can't be your world

You know I love you, I really do

But I can't fight anymore for you

And I don't know, maybe we'll be together again

Sometime, in another life

In another life (another life)

The way you're holding on to me

Makes me feel like I can't breathe

Just let me go, just let me go

It just won't feel right inside

God knows I've tried

You know I love you, you know I do

But I can't fight anymore for you

And I don't know, maybe we'll be together again

Sometime, in another life

In another life, in another life

In another life ...

Artemis smiles at the crowd when she stopped. She bows and thanks them all. She looks at Ed and notices his eyes were full of hurt. She bites her lip and looks down at the floor. She takes a deep breath in and breathes it out. She picks her head back up and smiles at the crowd who are clapping for her.

Artemis steps down the stairs, but as she was about to take the last step Damien hugged her tightly, "You were amazing Artemis! You have such a beautiful voice." She smiles and blushes at him.

Damien smiles as he moves a strand of her hair behind her ear, placing his hand underneath her chin and picking it up; kissing her deeply. Artemis couldn't help but kiss him back; she loved it when he did that.

"Ahem." Artemis and Damien heard Ed clear his throat so they stopped kissing. Edward lets Winry's hand go and patted it. "I'm feeling ill. I think I'm gonna leave early for tonight. I'm sorry Winry. Have fun Damien and Artemis." He leaves Artemis, Damien and Winry by themselves.

Artemis couldn't bear to see Ed leave with such pain. She regretted singing that song now. She turned to Damien, "I'm sorry Damien. I think I have fallen ill too. I'm gonna head home with Ed." She kisses Damien on the cheek and left him alone with Winry. She followed Edward back to the apartment.


	18. Chapter 17: A Night To Remember

**WARNING! This chapter is rated M! You've been warned! :O**

**I still do not own Fullmetal Alchemist! Only my OC's! Remember to REVIEW! :D

* * *

Chapter 17: A Night To Remember**

"Edward! Wait up!" Artemis yells at Ed, trying to catch up to him. She stopped and realized she was getting anywhere while wearing her heels. She removes them and carried them with her, as she finally reaches up to Ed.

Edward turns around slowly, having a sad look on his face. Artemis ran up to him and stopped when she stood right in front of him. "What was that about? Feeling ill? When have you ever talked like that?" she asks, starring into his beautiful golden eyes.

Ed shrugs, staying quiet. Artemis shakes her head and looks down. "Listen… That song. I'm sorry for singing it. I swear Ed it didn't mean anything." She looks back at him and sees that he's covering his face with his hand.

"Ed?" Artemis asks, reaching her arm out to him. She hesitates with touching his arm but ignores it. She grabs his arm and pulls him into a long embrace. Ed picks his arms up and wraps them around Artemis' waist, crying into her shoulder.

Artemis soothes his head while grasping onto his shirt, not wanting to let go. Ed hugs her tightly as tears fell down and landed on her head. She smelled his scent, _'Musky cologne with a dash of peppermint. God, do I love his scent.' _ She smiles to herself and digs her face into his chest.

Edward stops hugging her and lets her go. Artemis looks up at him and smiles softly to him. He smiles back and places his hand on her cheek. "I'm so sorry. For everything, Artemis. I'm a horrible fiancé aren't I?" he smirked when he said 'fiancé'.

Artemis blushed a deep red and nodded. "Yea, you're a big jerk actually. Worst fiancé I've ever had." She giggled, while moving her hair behind her ear and smiling. Ed picked her chin up and looked into her fake-brown eyes.

"I really am sorry Artemis. For everything." Ed whispered as he moved his lips closer and closer to Artemis' lips. She could feel chills and tingles gather up in her body, as Ed's lips were about to kiss hers.

Artemis started trembling and couldn't stop. She felt Ed's breath on her skin; she started to breathe heavily. Ed smirked and moved his head to her ear, "I think you look more beautiful with your red eyes." He kisses her forehead and lays his head on hers.

Artemis blinks repeatedly and sighs, smiling at Ed. "Thanks." She whispered to him as she rests her hand on his chest. "Is it ok if you can take them off, so I can see your gorgeous red eyes?" he asks quietly.

Artemis smiles, "Of course." She takes her contacts off and smiles at Ed. Ed smiles happily as he places his arm around her shoulders and they started walking back to the apartment, in silent.

* * *

Edward and Artemis arrived at the apartment hand-in-hand. Ed opened the door slowly and peeked his head through the crack, making sure he didn't make any loud noises to wake Al up. He pulled Artemis through the door as they tip toed to her room.

Artemis opens her bedroom door and enters, as Ed follows her inside. She slowly closes the door and laughs. She looked at Ed who was sitting on her bed, was also laughing. She throws her heels into her closet and sits down next to Ed.

"Man my feet are killing me. Like they say, beauty is pain." Artemis complained, rubbing her feet. Ed grabbed her feet and started massaging them for her. She smiled and scooted back so that he could have more room to massage her feet. She lays back and stares at the ceiling. She loved how Ed was putting pressure on her feet with his fingers.

"Geez Edward, you have the magic touch. I never knew you could massage really well." Artemis complimented as she started taking her jewelry off and throwing it to her nightstand, not even bothering to get up. "I didn't know I could either. I just thought of doing it for you right now." He looked up at her and grinned.

Artemis picked her head up and smiled back at him. She drops her head back down and closes her eyes for a while. She then felt Ed, massaging her legs. She didn't want him to stop; she loved the feeling too much.

Artemis felt Ed's breath on her leg and she started getting goose bumps across her body. She started to breathe heavily and looked to see what Ed was doing. She notices him moving his way up her legs to underneath her dress.

"Ed, what are you doing?" she breathed heavily as she felt Ed massaging her thighs. Ed looked up and smirked. He moves his way on top of Artemis and looks down at her, their noses touching, "I'm just making up for lost times, is all." He then moves in closer to her lips and kisses her passionately.

Artemis eyes widened, _'Oh my gosh, this is happening already. Wow… he is such a great kisser. Maybe I shouldn't stop him.' _ She thought, as she closes her eyes and wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her body.

Edward picked Artemis up while they were still kissing and started messing her hair up. Artemis pulls away and breathes in and out heavily and stares into his eyes, "Are you sure we should be doing this Ed?" she asks, running her fingers through his lose hair that made.

Ed smirked, "You don't like this?" he eyed her curiously. Artemis blushed, "No I do! It's amazing." She kisses him and started taking his shirt off slowly. She touches his automail and kisses it. Knowing how much it hurts just thinking about the memory.

"Then shut up and kiss me again." Ed ordered Artemis and she loved it. As they were kissing, he started unzipping her dress and it just slid off her body gracefully. He brought her almost naked body closer to his bare chest as he stopped kissing her and started kissing her chest and he undid her bra.

Artemis ran her fingers through his hair and breathed heavily into his ear, "I love you Edward." She saw Ed swing her bra off to the side as he examined her bare upper torso. He smiled at her, "I love you too Artemis." He kissed her roughly as she started taking his slacks off and swinging them off to the side as well.

She felt Ed grab a hold of her breast and started massaging them; she felt a moan about to escape her mouth. He moved his free hand down to her where her underwear was and took it off. She also removed his underwear as well and she slowly moved him down to lie on the bed.

Artemis got on top of him and stared at his golden eyes. She smirked as she grabs his hand and kisses it. Ed moved her hair out of her face and places his hand on her cheek. "You are so beautiful Artemis. Ever since the first day I saw you, standing at my front door, I knew I love you." He gets up and kisses her passionately once more.

She kisses him back as she runs her fingers through his long blonde hair. She then felt Edward, thrust himself inside of her. They started making love that night.


	19. Chapter 18: Gone Missing

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter guys! Thank you everyone for the awesome reviews! :DDD keep them coming! :D**

**I still do not own Fullmetal Alchemist! Only my OC's :)

* * *

**

**Chapter 18: Gone Missing**

Artemis woke up to the sun shining her room again and birds chirping. She opens her eyes and felt something warm below her. She looks up to see Ed sleeping soundlessly and peacefully. She smiles and notices that they're naked underneath the covers. She picks the sheet up slowly and was right. Her eyes opened wide and she placed the sheet down.

'_We actually… had sex. Oh god even saying the word is dirty enough! Wow, it was…. Amazing.' _ Artemis smiles to herself and lays her head back down on Edward's chest.

"Good morning sister!" Al burst's through the door and stops when he realizes who's in Artemis' room. Artemis covers her head with the sheets while Ed woke up insistently when he heard his brother's voice. Al's eyes opened wide when he saw Ed and Artemis in bed together and naked. He covers his eyes.

"I'm so sorry guys! I didn't know!" Al then left and closed the door. Artemis removes the covers from her face and laughs lightly, "Wow… that was embarrassing." She sits up as Ed grabs her and kisses her passionately.

Artemis wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him in closer, their naked bodies touching one another. Ed pulls away and grins at her. "I love you." He told her as he kissed her forehead and held onto her. She smiles, "I love you too Ed." She couldn't stop smiling.

"Well, I think we should get dress now. Before Al wonders wrong." Artemis said as she pulled away and got off the bed, holding onto the sheet and wrapping around her body. She heard Ed smirk. She smiles as she heads to her closet to look for some clothes. She then felt someone hug her from behind.

Artemis smiles and turns around, still holding onto the sheets. "We need to get dressed Ed." She tiptoes and kisses Ed's nose. She turns around and keeps looking for clothes. "Aw, but I was hoping we can do what we did last night again right now." He whines, still holding onto her waist.

"No Edward. We'll do it again tonight but we need to be out and about before Al gets weird out." She kept looking for an out and found one. Something nice and simple; a pair of beige shorts, with a tight black shirt and her black boots. She held onto her clothes and walks to her dresser to get her under garments.

Artemis releases the sheet and starts getting dress. She turns to face Ed as she was putting her bra on. "Do you want me to get you clothes when I'm done?" she offers. Ed smiles and nods, "Please? I would really appreciate it." She nods and puts her boots on.

"At least cover up!" she says loudly and throws Ed a pillow. He grabs the pillow and puts it in between his legs. She giggles and walks out of the room, quickly closing the door behind her. She walks to Ed and Al's room to get his clothes. She chooses some regular beige slacks, a white shirt and his regular coat he bought on the other side of the gate and a pair of shoes.

Artemis walks out of their room and notices that Al wasn't anywhere in sight. She raises an eyebrow and heads straight to her room. She opens the door, "Al's not here." She told Ed who grabbed the clothes that she threw. "Are you sure? Did you check everywhere?" he asks as he started pulling his boxers up.

"No. Let me check." She closes the door and looks in every room that there was in the apartment. Nothing. She goes back to her room and opens the door once more, seeing Ed down getting dressed. "He's nowhere Ed. I'm starting to get worried." She walks over to Ed and looks at him concerned.

Ed rubs Artemis's shoulder and hugs her, "He's fine Artemis. He probably just went out for some fresh air. We can't get worried over nothing." He calmed her down by kissing her head. Artemis nodded, "Sure. You're probably right." She walks into the kitchen and notices a bowl still on the table.

Artemis raises an eyebrow and walks over to the table. It still had milk and bits of cereal left in it. "Ed, can you please come to the kitchen." She asks, still looking at the bowl of cereal. Ed walks beside her and looks at her. "What's the matter?"

She points at the bowl; "Al never leaves his bowl on the table. And he always finishes it before he leaves anywhere." Artemis looks at Ed worriedly. Ed puts his hand on his chin, "That is weird for Al to do that." He looks at her and shrugs. She walks to the other side of the table and notices something red on the corner of it.

Artemis touches the red spot and felt that it was wet. Her eyes widen. "Ed. I think someone was here." She smells the red liquid on her finger, she knew that smell a mile away. Ed looks at her suspiciously and walks over to where she is.

"Why do you say that?" Ed asks, looking at Artemis weirdly. She moves her finger in front of his face, "It's blood. Come on. Lets go." She grabs Ed by the arm and drags him out of the apartment. "Wait wait wait. Are you sure that was blood that was on your finger?" he stops her and looks at her.

Artemis nods, "Yes Ed, I am sure. I know someone else has been in our apartment. And I have this strange feeling in my gut that Al is in trouble. I know it sounds cliché, but Al has been kidnapped." She keeps walking as Ed follows. "Ok, but how can you be certain? Maybe he just forgot to put his bowl away because he may have accidentally hurt himself. Ever thought of that?" he says behind her as he stops in his tracks.

Artemis stops as well and turns around, "You doubt my hunches don't you? You think I'm just over reacting because my little brother is missing?" she walks up to Ed and pokes him on his chest.

Ed picks his hands up to defend himself, "No no. It's just, we shouldn't jump to conclusions so fast." Artemis rolls her eyes, turned around and continued walking. "Wait Artemis!" he yelled after her.

"Don't bother me. I'm looking for our brother who is not safe and is missing." Artemis kept walking and scanned the streets, looking for signs of where Al could've been taken. She looks at the floor as she's walking and notices something silver shining from the sun. It was Al's ring that she got him for his birthday recently.

Artemis kneels down and grabs the ring. She examines it and notices it has a number on it that wasn't on there before. _'362? What's that about?' _ She asks herself as she rose from where she was and kept looking at the ring. "What'd you got there?" Ed asks looking at the ring also.

"It's Al's ring I got him for his birthday. It has a number on it that wasn't there before. 362." Artemis showed Ed the number. "Hmm, that's weird. I wonder what it means?" He asks, looking down at her.

Artemis shrugs, "I don't know. Let's think hard about it. It has to mean something that we might know." She looks around at the buildings as she started walking forward. "362. 362. What does that damn number mean?" she shouts angrily.

"Artemis stop yelling and look at that apartment building over there!" Yells Edward as he grabs Artemis' head and turned it to face the building. "Look at the street name." he also told her as he released her head.

Artemis looks at the street name, "36th street. Apartment number… 2. Oh god, it's Leena's apartment number! That's the number on the ring! 362. Lets go Ed!" she exclaimed worriedly while she grabbed Ed's arm and dragged him to the building.

* * *

They arrived at the door and waited for a while. "You open it." Ed said, pushing Artemis closer to the door. "Geez. I thought you were supposed to be the brave guy that saves everyone." Artemis says as she rolls her eyes with his action.

Ed stuck his tongue out at her. Artemis ignores him and tries to open the door but it was locked. Her eyebrow twitched, "Of course." She then kicks the door open and saw that there's total darkness inside. "Great." She muttered annoyingly to herself as she walks inside and tries to find a switch to turn the lights on.

Artemis moves her hands to the wall and pats it to find the switch. She found one and turned it on. Nothing. Ed then clapped his hands together and made a flashlight. He turns it on and hands it to her. She smiles and grabs the flashlight and moves it across the room.

"Al? Are you in here?" Artemis asks, as she and Ed walk inside the dark room. Ed walks past her and moves the flashlight to every corner of the apartment. "I don't see anything here Artemis." Ed told her, walking up to where she was.

Artemis bites her lip, "He has to be. There must be something around here that might lead to somewhere," she kneels down and searches for something on the floor and felt a handle on the floor, "else." She opened the trapped door and grinned at Ed.

Ed rolled his eyes and smiled at her, as he saw her jump into it the opening of the door. He followed after her, flashing the light on her. Artemis smiles at him and notices there a passage behind him. She walks past him and looks at the passageway.

"I'm going. Al might be in there." Artemis tells Ed, while looking at the passage. She didn't hear a response. "Ok Ed, I know you're probably scared but there's no time to be a baby about this." She closes her eyes and turns around to face him she opens her eyes and saw no one behind her.

Artemis moved her flashlight around the tunnel rapidly and fearfully, "Ed? Ed!"


	20. Chapter 19: Secrets Revealed

**Hello everyone once more! Happy belated 4th of July :D Hope everyone was safe and sound during that day :) Well my latest chapter! I hope you all like it! and don't forget to Review! :DDD **

**I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist only my OC's! :D

* * *

**

**Chapter 19: Secrets Revealed**

Artemis headed into the tunnel, trying not to show her fear. She heard laughter echo in the tunnel. "Who's there? Wherever you are, come out and show yourself!" she shouted angrily at the dark.

"Why don't you come out and show yourself. We're waiting for you, Artemis." Said a male voice and females voice together. Artemis started to get really upset. She saw a light at the end of the tunnel and ran towards it. She came across a room, just any regular room.

"What's so special about this?" Artemis asks herself as she walks into the room and notices a table with a piece of paper on it. She moves to the table and picks up the paper. "Look up?" she read raising an eyebrow, and looking up. She saw Ed and Al tied up and unconscious.

"Ed! Al! Don't worry, I'll get you guys down!" Artemis yelled, looking at Ed and Al, trying to find a way to reach them. She notices a chair. She runs to it but realizes that it was to short.

"I wouldn't try to get them down there." said a girl's voice that sounded very familiar to someone Artemis knew. She turns around and sees Leena, whose eyes are red instead of brown. "You're Ishbalan. I knew it."

Leena crossed her arms, "So are you. Or did you forget that already?" she sassed Artemis. Artemis rose and eyebrow once more and asks, "What are you talking about?"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about! How can you leave Ishbal and never return?" Leena screamed at Artemis with tears forming at the corner of her eyes. "Whoa kid, who are you to get mad at me when you have no idea who I am?" she asks, looking strangely at Leena.

"It doesn't matter anymore. How could you have not returned when we all needed you…?" Leena asks, looking down at the ground sadly. "What are you talking about? Who needs me?" Artemis looked confused at her.

"The Ishbalans. They need you. This was the only way to make you see." Leena looks at Artemis fiercely. "By kidnapping my friends? And the one that is starting to fall in love with you!" Artemis says angrily.

Leena looks away when Artemis brought Al up, "It really doesn't matter. Because whether you like it or not, you're coming with us."

"No she isn't." said a voice coming from above. "Ed? You're awake!" Artemis exclaimed happily. "Damn right I am!" Ed says loudly and breaks out of the ropes using alchemy. He lands in front of Artemis and grabs a hold of her.

"You're not taking her." Ed says protectively while holding onto Artemis tightly. "Hey shortie, we need her to save Ishbal and we don't need anyone in the way. Especially you." Leena points at Ed and gives him an evil look. His eyebrow twitches, "Shortie?" he wrhispers angrily to himself.

"But why me? Why am I held responsible for taking care of Ishbal?" Artemis asks confusingly. Leena smacks her head, "You seriously forgot already?" Artemis just shrugs her shoulders.

"Your the heir to the throne! Ever since mom and dad died, it's your spot!" Leena screamed once more, but this time, tears fell down her eyes. Artemis eyes widen, "What did you just say? Did you just say… mom and dad?"

Leena turned around quickly, "Nothing. I didn't say anything." Artemis releases Ed's grip and walks towards her. "It can't be. Mom and dad died before they were able to conceive another child."

Leena shook her head, "No. They did it before the stupid military came and attacked us. They didn't quite die that day also. They survived the aftermath but when mom gave birth to me, she died. And dad retired because he didn't want to rule without her."

Artemis felt tears fall down her face as well, but tears of happiness to hear her dad was still alive. "Dad is still alive?" Leena nodded. More tears fell down her face. "All this time… I always thought they were dead because brother told me so…"

"No. Scar just didn't want you to be around that type of conflict. It was for your own good." Said a male voice coming from the door. Artemis recognized that voice, "Damien!" she yells with shock.

Damien didn't look like his own self, he had red eyes and dark brown hair and a slightly darker skin tone. "What happened to you?" Artemis asks, shocked to see the new Damien as an Ishbalan.

"Its me Artemis, Jacob." Artemis' eyes opened wide from shock and horror but happiness as well. "No. It can't be… You died a long time ago from the war! Didn't you…?" she asks, as she was trembling from shock. Edward holds onto her shoulder, "Artemis. Who's Jacob?" he asks confusingly.

Artemis choked on her words, "My… fiancé." She fell down on her knees and cried but smiled. Ed felt a lump on his throat. "Your fiancé?" he couldn't feel his legs; he couldn't run to go punch Jacob in the face out of jealousy.

Jacob kneels in front of Artemis and hugs her. Artemis, still crying, hugs him back and cries into his shoulder. "Shh, don't cry Artemis. I'm here." Jacob says in a soothing voice, as he rubs her back, trying to comfort her.

Artemis pushes Jacob away and slaps him hard. Jacob puts his hand on his cheek, feeling it sting when he did. "Why the hell did you fake your death? Do you have any idea how heartbroken I was? Do you have any idea how much it hurt me to see you die in front of my eyes?" she screams at him, as she wipes her tears away.

Jacob smiles weakly, "I'm sorry. It was for your own good Artemis. I told your brother to take you away because I didn't want you exposed to any of that so young." Artemis started getting more upset, "So young? Bullshit so young! You were no younger than I was!"

Artemis rose finally from where she was and looks at Jacob, smiling, "Thank you though… for thinking of my safety." She expands her hand out as Jacob grabs it and smiles at her. She hugs him tightly, "I missed you so much! You have no idea Jacob."

Jacob hugs her back tightly, "Me too Artemis. I'm sorry I had to let you go. I just didn't want you to get stolen by the military. That was my biggest fear, but now you're back and we can go rule Ishbal together." Artemis pulls away from him.

"Wait, I never said I was going to rule Ishbal. I never paid attention to what my mom and dad did then!" she says as starts backing away from him and Leena. She bumps into Ed and holds onto his hand.

"Wait a damn minute here! What do you mean rule Ishbal? Are you royal Artemis?" Ed asks, confusingly as he lets go of Artemis' hand. Artemis looks down, "Yea. I am royal Ed. I never brought it up with you or Al because… well, I just don't have an excuse as for why…" she keeps looking at the ground ashamed.

Ed shakes his head, "You should go." He says softly. Artemis looks up and sees him, not looking at her. "What did you say?" she asks surprisingly. He shakes his head, "It's your country Artemis. And they need you right now. So you should just go."

Artemis takes a deep breath in and breathes it out slowly. "But I'm not ready. I don't know the first thing of ruling a country." She says as she turns to Jacob and Leena. "That's why you have me Artemis." Said another male's voice that came through the door.

Artemis turns and sees her dad. She smiles happily and runs to him to hug him, "Dad! You have no idea how good it is to see you!" she started crying again. Her dad hugs her back tightly, "My little girl. Oh how I longed for this day." She heard him cry as well.

"You still look the same dad. Same long brown hair in a pony tail and formal clothing as always." Artemis pulls away and smiles at her father. He smiles back and kisses his daughters forehead. She then turns back to Jacob and Leena, "I still don't get why you both had to go through all this and kidnap my friends. You could've just come to me and ask."

Leena and Jacob turn to face each other. Leena turns to Artemis, "It was the only way to get your attention." Artemis rolls her eyes and hears a voice coming from above, "Can you guys get me down from here?" she saw Al still hanging from the ceiling.

Ed claps his hands together and puts them on the wall to cut the ropes off with a blade that he made from alchemy. Al fell down but landed on his feet. He rubs his arms and back, "Ok, I really wasn't expecting to get tied up by Leena. And what has happened? All I heard was sister asking why they kidnapped me and brother."

"Artemis is going to be Queen Al…. For Ishbal." Ed says softly but hurtfully having to say those words. Al looks at him with shock, "What? Sister your royal?"

Artemis nods slowly. "Yes Al. I am." She sighs tiredly but smiles when she faced her dad. "I would really love it if you ruled Ishbal, my daughter. It would mean a lot to your mom also." He rubs her head and smiles weakly when he brought up her mother.

"Yea… I know dad. I guess I'll do it." Artemis finally agrees. Her dad smiles excitedly and hugs her tight. "Thank you Artemis." She hugs him back, but notices Ed and Al by themselves. She pulls away from her dad. "Dad, what about my friends? I can't just leave them. They're my family and I love them dearly."

Artemis' dad looks at Ed and Al also and bites his lip like how Artemis does. "Well, they can come along if they want. Remember it's you and Jacob that will be ruling the country." He stares Ed down, as Ed raises an eyebrow.

Artemis looks at her dad disappointedly, "Dad, don't be mean. And that sounds great! What do you think Al? Ed?" she asks, as she looks at Ed and Al happily, waiting for their answers. Al opens his mouth, about to say something but Ed speaks first, "Nah, you go ahead and rule your country Artemis. We don't want to be in your way. Come on Al."

Al looks at Ed shockingly, "What? Brother!" he sees Ed walk past Leena, Jacob and Artemis' dad. Ed stops in front of Artemis, "It was nice knowing you Artemis. You were a great sister and mother to us when we needed one. Bye."

Ed walks away as Al follows him but also stops in front of Artemis, "I'm sorry sister. I'm gonna go talk some sense into him." He tells her as he started following Ed. Artemis frowns and felt that she was going to cry again, but didn't let it come out. She turns to her dad, her new sister and her fiancé.

"I guess I'm going to rule Ishbal after all." Artemis says softly and smiles weakly at her old family. Her dad smiles happily at her, "That's great Artemis. Let's go over the preparations now." He wraps his arm around her shoulders as they walk out of the secret room.

Artemis turns around hoping to see Ed but just sees Jacob smiling at her. She smiles weakly back at him and turns back to look forward, starring at the ground sadly as she thought of Ed every second that passed.

'_I'm sorry Ed…'_


	21. Chapter 20: The Question

**Here you all go once more! :D Well enjoy! :D and remember to REVIEW! :DD oh and DrakeFan077, you can send me the message of the character now! :D**

**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist only my OC's :)

* * *

**

**Chapter 20: The Question**

"Brother, where are you going?" Al asks as he ran next to Ed and walks with him. Ed stops and looks down at the ground. "She doesn't need us Al, and it's all right… she needs to move on. Lets go back to the apartment." He walks off as Al sighs and follows him.

* * *

"So…. You're my new sister, huh?" Artemis asks, awkwardly sitting on her old, newly remodeled bed from when she was a kid, next to Leena. She looks around her room and notices everything is where it was before.

"Well duh. Not happy about it?" Leena asks rudely as she played with her hair. Artemis raises an eyebrow, "No. Just shocked is all…" she gets off her bed and walks into the hallway.

Artemis walks slowly through the halls, as all her memories of her family lingered in the haunted halls. She looks at the empty room and sees that everything that was her siblings' stuff was still in their rooms. She couldn't help but smile. She walks in her favorite sister's, who named her Artemis, room.

Artemis looks at the big chest and notices that it's locked. She paces to it and tries to open but couldn't. She clapped her hands together and froze the lock that was on the chest and broke it off with her automail. She opens the lid and looks at all the belongings of her sisters. She smiles when she sees the statue of the greek God Artemis.

"It's still in mint condition. I can't believe it survived…" Artemis' voice trailed off as she felt a lump in her throat, as tears formed in the corner of her eyes. "Artemis?" she heard Leena's voice behind her.

Artemis clears her throat, "Yes Leena? What do you want?" Leena enters the room slowly and stands next to her. "Can you tell me about our siblings? I don't know anything about them and well… I really want to know."

Leena smiles lightly, while she fidgeted and played with her fingers behind her back. Artemis smiles, "Of course I will Leena. Come on, sit down next to me." She patted the floor and Leena smiled and sits down.

"This room, used to be your older sisters room. Her name was Rosalie. She was the second oldest of girls out of nine of our brother and sisters." Leena's eyes opened wide, "What? Nine brothers and sisters? Were mom and dad crazy?" Artemis laughs.

"Well its actually pretty normal to have that many kids when you're royal. They were the best brothers and sisters you could've asked for. Five brothers and four sisters; now including you, five sisters. So that equals to ten." Artemis smiles at Leena and shakes her head slowly. She looks around the room and sighs.

Leena looks up at Artemis, and she saw a tear fall down her face, but she was smiling. "You miss them don't you?" she asks, as Artemis turns quickly to face her and wipes away the tears. "Yea. Everyday I always think of them."

Artemis stares at Leena and smiles, "Come on. Let me show you around all the rooms that your big brothers and sisters lived in." Leena smiles back and nods. Artemis extends her hand out as Leena grabs it and they walk into another room.

"Hold on Artemis. We need to talk." Artemis turns around and sees Jacob, dressed in Ishbalan clothing. She looks back at Leena, "I'm sorry Leena. I'll come back to show you around the rooms ok?" Leena nods and walks away disappointedly.

Artemis sighs tiredly and looks back at Jacob. "Yes Jacob? What do we need to talk about?" she walks along his side as they entered into the courtyard that they used to play in when they were little. She smiles at the memory. Jacob gestures his hands to the bench that was beside him.

Artemis sits down and Jacob does the same. He grabs her hands and holds them, slightly tightening his grip. He looks into her eyes and smiles. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you here. Yea I know I already saw you but it was different. Now, we can be together again."

Jacob puts his hand behind her head and kisses her forehead. Artemis smiles lightly at him, "Yea, I'm happy that I finally get to see you again Jacob. I've missed you so much." She puts her hand on his face and looks into his eyes. She stares at his red eyes and opens her mouth, about to say something, but stops.

"It's good to see you again Jacob." Artemis kisses Jacob's cheek and stands up. "Wait, wait Artemis. I'm not done talking." He grabs her arm. She looks at him and sits back down again. "Yes Jacob?"

Jacob smiles at her and gets down on one knee, Artemis' eyes opened wide and she's lost for words. He holds onto her hand and gazes into her eyes, "Artemis, will you marry me?" he puts his free hand into his pocket and takes out a wedding band ring.

Artemis felt tears, streaming down her eyes, as she felt a lump in her throat. She couldn't get any words to come out of her mouth. All she could think about was that special night with Ed.

* * *

"_I love you Edward." Artemis said to Ed as he was kissing her chest. Ed looks up and smiles, "I love you too Artemis." She looks at him and kisses him roughly.

* * *

_

"Jacob… I-" Artemis starts but still couldn't finish. "I know it's sudden and I lied to you about my death, but I want to make all that up. I do Artemis. Can you please give me a second chance?" Jacob said, sounding sentimental and hoping she says yes.

Artemis looks away and sighs. She stays quiet for a few seconds. Jacob was getting anxious, "Well?" she looks back at him and gives him an uncertain look. She just stares at him, speechless and uncertainty.


	22. Chapter 21: Lessons

**Hi everyone! Hope you all are enjoying my story! :D Remember to REVIEW! :DDD**

**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist only my OC's :)

* * *

**

**Chapter 21: Lessons**

"Artemis?" Jacob nearly shouts with frustration. Artemis looks down, "I'll give you my answer soon, ok Jacob. Give me a few days to let this all set in. I just found out my fiancé isn't dead and nearly is my dad. Please understand Jacob."

Jacob could see the hurt and anxiety in her eyes and he nods. "No, I understand. Well let me give you to your dad. He need to talk to you about ruling Ishbal." He smiles at her and walks back inside. Artemis sighs and places her hand on her head.

"I can't believe all this is happening so fast. Wow…" Artemis shakes her head and walks inside to find her dad. She sees him sitting on a wing back chair starring at a picture of her mother. She smiles and sits down on the chair next to him.

"Hey dad. How are you?" Artemis asks, placing her hand on his and looking at his eyes. Her dad looks back at her and smiles wearily. "I'm fine Artemis my dear. I just, miss your mother so much. I can't stop thinking about her. You know she would've wanted you to be the next queen in line." He looks at her and puts his free hand on hers.

Artemis smiles back, "I know dad." She looks back down at the ground sadly. Her father picks up her chin and strokes her hair back. "You have become a fine lady my daughter. So beautiful…" he trails off when he saw her automail. He clears his throat and reaches to touch her arm.

"It's not going to bite dad. You can touch it." Artemis removes her jacket and shows her dad her automail. He shook his head and sat back, letting go of her hand. "I just can't believe my own daughter committed the biggest sin of all. What were you trying to accomplish Artemis? You know that's against all our beliefs."

Artemis bites her lip nervously, "They're my family. They needed my help with bringing their mother back, because… I knew how it felt to lose someone close to you and feel alone in the world." She slowly moves her eyes to her dad and sees him looking out at the window.

Her dad sighs, "I guess I don't blame you for doing it." He breathes out fast and shakes his head. "Well anyways, lets get down to business. Since you're going to be the new queen of Ishbal, we need to get you ready. I know you can do it Artemis. You have such great potential in yourself." He smiles at her and pats her back.

Artemis just smiles uncertainly, "Thanks dad. So what's the first thing that I need to do in order to rule Ishbal?" she asks, as she stood up from her seat. Her dad did the same and they start walking out to the front of the house.

"You have to communicate with the people that are going to look up to you, my daughter. Don't be a stranger to your own people. Remember, you're the same as they are." He says as they were walking into the villages and passing by all the children and civilians that were passing them.

Artemis looks at everyone and smiles. One little girl and boy come up to her and gave her a white tulip. "Here you go my princess! We hope you like it." Says the little girl and boy in unison, as they smile hugely at her.

"I love it. Thank you both very much." Artemis smiles back and kneels down to meet their level. The boy and girl smile happily at her and bowed. They ran past her, laughing, and hand-in-hand. She smiles cheerfully at the little kids and continued walking with her dad.

She heard her dad smirk, "I can tell you're great with kids." Artemis smiles, "Yea. I love kids. They're a wonderful creation of God." Her dad chuckles, "Yup. They sure are. Also Artemis, make sure to include everyone when you're queen. Even the children."

Artemis nods, "Of course dad." They head into the market and browse up and down the different aisles. Her dad stops in front a clothing store and gazes at the different color of clothes that are displayed. He picks up a light blue dress. "This is beautiful for you Artemis. I'll take it." He tells the clerk and hands it over to him.

"It's pretty dad. Thank you." She thanks him and smiles. He smiles back as they continue walking again. "Artemis?" her dad asks, as they sat on a nearby bench. Artemis looks at her father, "Yes dad?"

"Do you really want to be queen? I mean, I know I rushed this upon you so quick and you must be overwhelmed with it all." He starts, grabbing her hand and looking into her anxious eyes. Artemis sighs loudly, "I mean, yea it's overwhelming but it's my country dad. And you already retired."

Her dad shakes his head and smirks, "Yea. I did, but do _you _want to my daughter. This is you're future." Artemis smiles reassuringly at her dad, "Yes dad. I'm fine with it. Trust me." She looks into her dad's eyes. He can see the determination in her eyes. He smiles at her.

"Ok Artemis. Then lets get ready. You start next week with ruling your country." Her dad says excitedly. Artemis laughs and smiles at him. "Come on, let's head back home. I'm going to cook us food." She stares at her dad with disbelief. "You know how to cook dad?"

Her dad laughs, "Yup. Believe it or not. Come on my dear." He wraps his arm around her neck and they start walking back home.

* * *

"Mmm, that was delicious dad. Who knew you could cook." Artemis compliments and laughs as she wipes her mouth with the napkin and looks at her dad. He smiles at her. "Well I'm glad you liked it. Let me get your plate." He reaches for her plate but she stops him by moving her plate away.

"It's ok dad. I got them. You go rest ok? It's the least I can do for making dinner." Artemis grabs her plate, Leena's and her dad's plate. He smiles at his daughter, "Thank you Artemis."

"I'll help!" Leena says energetically. Artemis giggles and nods, "Sure. Come on Leena." They head into the kitchen and place the dishes in the sink.

Artemis starts the water and rinses the dishes. "So Leena, what do you think of Al? I mean he really likes you. Like really really likes you." She washes the plate and raises an eyebrow, moving her eyes to Leena. She sees her blushing.

"What about him? I know he likes me. I just don't like him back. Simple as that." Leena closes her eyes and dries the plate that Artemis handed her. Artemis rolls her eyes, "Sure you don't." she smirks as she continued washing the dishes.

Leena opens her eyes rapidly, "What does that mean?" she turns to Artemis, still blushing a deep red. Artemis shrugs her shoulders, "Nothing. I mean you're right. You don't like him at all. That would explain the look you always gave him that screamed for him to kiss you right?"

Leena turns away, embarrassed that she got caught. "Fine. I do like him, but I can't be with him. He's not Ishbalan." She says disappointedly, placing her hand on the counter and leans on it. She sighs and lowers her head. "Besides, I don't think he'll forgive me for what I did to him."

Artemis shakes her head. She dries he hands up with a towel nearby and walks over to Leena. She leans next to her and places her arm around her shoulder. Leena looks up to see her sister smiling down at her. "Al's not the one to hold grudges. He's a great guy that doesn't matter where you come from."

"Really?" Leena asks hopefully. Artemis nods, "Oh yes. One of the nicest, most genuine people on the earth. Such a sweetheart."

Leena smiles, "Thanks Artemis. I want to see him now. Can we?" she asks excitedly, as her eyes open wide, while smiling at her. Artemis laughs, "Well I don't see why not. Let's go."

'_I wonder if Ed wants to see me… I doubt it, but this is my chance to explain everything to him.' _Artemis thoughts, hoping Ed won't be mad at her or upset. Her and Leena head out, with hope and confidence.


	23. Chapter 22: Regrets

**Hi everyone! Hope you all are enjoying my story! :D Remember to REVIEW! :DDD and i've posted three chapters because i'm not going to write for three days. i'm going on vacation with my family and i wanna spend time with them! Well enjoy these chapters! I'll write on sunday or monday :(**

**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist only my OC's :)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 22: Regrets**

"Brother, can you please come out of the room now? You're making me miserable." Al tells Ed, as he sees his brother just sitting in Artemis' room, starring at the pictures on her dresser.

Ed snaps out of his trance and looks up at Al. "I'm sorry Al. It's just hard to let it go." He places the frame back on the dresser and sighs. He gets up and walks out of the room. Al pats his back as he passed him.

"Don't worry brother. I bet you anything that she's going to come visit us soon." Al says, trying to cheer Ed up but he could tell it wasn't working. He rolls his eyes and sits down on the couch roughly. He then heard a knock on the door. "Who could that be?"

* * *

"Ok here we are Leena. Are you ready?" Artemis asks as she smiles at the door to her old apartment. She turns to Leena and notices she's just standing still. She raises an eyebrow and slaps her back.

"Ow! What was that for?" Leena asks, rubbing her back. Artemis shakes her head and rubs her temples. She knocks on the door and waits for someone to answer it.

Artemis sees Al opening the door and when he did, a big smile appears on his face. "Sister! You're here! I was just talking about you." Al laughs and hugs her tightly. She hugs him back and lets go, smiling happily at him.

"Its good to see you Al. Even though it's just been a few hours since I've seen you." Artemis laughs, putting her hand on her hip. Al laughs as well but notices Leena behind her.

"Leena?" Al asks, trying to believe that she was actually there. Leena looks at him and smiles, "Hey Al. How have you been?" she asks, nervously playing with her fingers, looking down at her feet and back up at him.

Al smiles his warm smile at her, "Good. And you?" He asks back, scratching the back of his head and blushing. Leena moves her eyes up to see him, "Same here." She notices his hand was bandaged up.

"Oh Al… I'm so sorry for causing that. I really didn't mean to." Leena apologizes as she grabs his hand and examines it. Al chuckles, "It's alright. No hard feelings." He smiles sheepishly at her.

"Ok ok guys. Lets get inside." Artemis interrupts them as she heads inside and notices her door to her room opened. She looks around to see Ed but couldn't find him. "Al, where's Ed?" Al looks around as well and puts his hand on his chin.

"I don't know. He's probably in our room or something." Al says as he pays more attention to Leena. Artemis rolls her eyes and smiles. She heads to Ed's room and sees him lying down on the bed with his arm covering his eyes.

Artemis smiles and slowly walks over to him. She stops when Ed turns on his side, sleeping soundlessly. She looks down at the floor and shakes her head. She walks out of the room and head to hers.

She enters her room and lies down on her bed. She looks at the window and notices that it's raining. She smiles weakly and sits up. "So, you've come back?" Artemis heard Ed's voice from the doorway. She turns quickly and smiles at him.

"Well, Leena wanted to see Al. That's why I came." Artemis stands up, holding her hands together. Ed half smiles and looks down. "That's good. How is it meeting up with you're family?" he asks, leaning against the wall.

Artemis smiles, sitting back down on the bed. "Good. It's an indescribable feeling just seeing my dad alive again." Ed smirks, "And what about Jacob?" He asks, choking on his words.

She looks down when he brought Jacob up. "Fine." Was all she said. Ed nodded and looks back at Artemis. Artemis felt him stare at her. She looks at him and smiles. "It's still good to see you before you rule Ishbal." He tells her, giving her a gentle look.

"Same here. I'm happy to see you Ed." Artemis gets up and walks towards him. She looks at his golden eyes and moves her face closer to his. She tiptoes to reach his lips. Ed looks away, "No Artemis. We can't. You're engaged." He looks back at her, regretting he said that.

Artemis moves back, "You're right. I'm sorry. I'll leave you alone." She shakes her head, moving her hair behind her ear and biting her lip. She immediately left her room, not looking back at Ed. "You don't have to leave Artemis." He says, trying to stop her from leaving.

"Yes I do Ed. I'm engaged remember?" Artemis exclaims, turning around as she walked to the door and shrugged her shoulders. She turns back and headed out the apartment. "Wait, Artemis. Are we leaving already?" Leena asks, sadly.

Artemis stops, and turns around. She smiles at Leena, "Not you Leena. You can leave whenever you want. I'll see you later." She left down the stairs, upset and torn apart in the inside

* * *

"Brother! What did you do?" Al asks angrily. Ed shakes his head, "Nothing."

Al shook his head also, disappointedly. "The first girl you love brother and you're going to loose her forever." Ed looks away unsteadily. "I don't need to hear this from you Al. I really don't."

"Of course. Just ignore you're problems as usual. You can't always do that Ed." Al says, holding onto Leena's hand. "All I'm trying to say is you shouldn't give up easily brother. That's never been you. Now if you excuse me, I'm gonna go out with Leena now."

Al wraps his arm around Leena's waist, and they headed out of the apartment also. Ed was left alone, no one to be with. He sighs and looks outside. "It's raining." He whispers to himself sadly.

"I'm so sorry Artemis. I'm sorry…" Ed says softly, as a tear fell down his cheek.


	24. Chapter 23: Distant Cousin

**Hey! Sorry i took so long everyone. I guess being on vacation can make you forget wat to write about. I lost it for a bit but i got it back! Hope you enjoy it! Remember to REVIEW! :DD**

**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist only my OC's :)

* * *

**

**Chapter 23: Distant Cousin?**

Artemis shakes her head and held her tears back, thinking about Ed. "What a big jerk…" she whispers to herself angrily and kept walking down the sidewalk. She sighs and closes her eyes, but bumps into someone. She opens her eyes and saw only the back of the person, who looks like to be a man, just slightly shorter than she is.

"I'm sorry sir." Artemis apologizes as the person turns around and removes their hood. It was a girl. Artemis looks at the girl with wide eyes from shock and embarrassment. "Oh geez, I am so sorry. I just assumed you were a… man."

The girl blinks repeatedly at Artemis and laughs. "Ha, don't worry. Happens all the time. I guess I really need to stop wearing these clothes then." The girl tugs on her clothes that happened to look like Ishbalan clothing. Artemis looks closely at the girl and notices her eyes are red, but softer than the normal piercing look other Ishbalans have.

"You're Ishbalan." Artemis asks bluntly. The girl looks up and nodded furiously. "Yup! I am. Are you too? Your eyes are the same as mine, so you have to be Ishbalan!" she said enthusiastically while twirling a piece of her hair.

Artemis smiles nervously at the girl, "Yes I am. Why are you here in Amestris?" the girl looks back at Artemis and puts her finger on her bottom lip. "Hmm. I don't know. I'm trying to find my family. Well, the only family I have left. I'm looking for my distant uncle from my dad's side. His name is Rubert. Do you know him?"

Artemis's eye's opened wide, "Wait a second. You're my cousin?" she asks surprised from meeting her distant cousin at random. The girl blinks repeatedly again and smiled hugely.

"You're my cousin? You must be Artemis! Oh it's a pleasure to meet you! My name is Allie!" Allie says very enthusiastically, while grabbing Artemis' hand and shaking it furiously. Artemis felt as if her arm was about to be ripped off so she yanks it away.

"I guess so. How do you know my name to begin with if we never met?" Artemis asks, raising an eyebrow curiously starring at Allie. Allie just smiles and winks, "I just know. So you're the princess that survived the war and is going to rule Ishbal now?" she asks, starring at Artemis like she was the 8th wonder of the world.

"Yea I am…" was all Artemis had to say. Allie nods and smiles, "Well where are you heading? Back to Ishbal?" Artemis looks at her and nods. "Yup. Have to get back home to get ready to be queen of Ishbal." She starts walking, leaving Allie behind.

Allie followed her, "That sounds interesting! May I tag along?" she asks, excitement in her eyes. Artemis moves her eyes to Allie. "Wait, if you were looking for the rest of your family, then why did you come all the heck out here to Amestris if your relatives live in Ishbal?"

Allie rubs the back of her head and laughs nervously, "It's because… well I really wasn't looking for my family." Artemis rolls her eyes, _'Could've fooled me.'_ She thought as she kept walking down the block, looking around the town. "I was looking for you. Your dad sent me but I had no idea what you looked like so I kept asking people if they knew you."

"Well you found me. Now what?" Artemis asks, loosing her patience. Allie smiles big and grabs Artemis' hand as she drags her. "I'm going to take you back to Ishbal! Your dad needs to talk to you."

Artemis sighs and slaps her head, "How did I end up with her?" she asks herself softly hoping Allie didn't hear her.

* * *

"We're back uncle! I brought Artemis along with me." Allie shouted in the house, as it echoed through it. Artemis flinched when she shouted and saw Jacob coming down the stairs, happy to see her.

"Artemis! Where have you been? I was starting to get worried. Uh, who's this?" Jacob outs his hands on Artemis' shoulders and looks into her eyes, but then notices Allie next to her.

Allie blushes a deep red and extends her hand out. "My name is Allie. Distant cousin. And you must be Jacob. Artemis' fiancé. You're quite the looker." Jacob chuckles and smiles at her, "Why thank you Allie. You're not bad yourself." She giggles, as if she was a little girl excitedly waiting to get candy.

Artemis rolls her eyes once more and walks past them, "Dad, where are you?" she walks into the kitchen. She sees her dad standing by the sliding doors, gazing at the backyard. She slowly walks in and stops at the table, "Dad? You needed me?"

Artemis' dad sighs and looks back at her, smiling weakly. "My daughter. How lovely you are. Come, sit down with me." He motions his hand to the chair as she grabs a chair and sits down. She sees her dad run his finger through his hair while rubbing his temples. "Dad, are you ok?"

He looks up at her with droopy eyes and nods, "Yes Artemis. I'm fine. Its just you that I'm worried about." He looks back down at the table. Artemis tilts her head, "Why do you say that dad? You think I can't rule Ishbal?" she asks, hurt that he dad doesn't have confidence in her.

He shakes his head slowly, "No that's not it my dear. You see… I'm not going to live any longer. Ever since your mother passed I just couldn't take the pain of being alone once more. It really hurts Artemis. Not being able to be with the one that you truly love."

Artemis felt a lump in her throat as she clenched her teeth. Her dad just shakes his head and sighs loudly, sitting back on the chair roughly. He looks up and notices that his daughter was on the urge of tears. He grabs her hand and holds it tightly with his.

She looks up, holding her tears back, "I don't want to loose you too daddy. I know how it feels to not be with the one that you truly love… it hurts. I don't want to sound selfish but you can't die. I just got reunited with you after thirteen years. Thirteen years dad! I don't want to loose you again." Tears fell down her eyes, as she slammed her hand on the table.

Artemis' dad gave her a soft look and got up to hug her. She dug her face into his chest and cried uncontrollably. He soothes her hair back and kisses the top of her head. "Shh, don't cry Artemis. Please don't cry." But she couldn't.

Just the thought entering her mind of loosing her dad made her cry even more. Crying into her dad's chest reminded her of when her brothers were going out to fight in the war.

* * *

"_Daddy make them stop! They can't leave! They just can't!" Artemis cries loudly as she held onto her dad's leg. Her dad gets her and holds onto her tightly. "Shh, don't cry Artemis. They'll be back soon. Trust me."_

_Artemis couldn't stop crying, "I don't want to loose them daddy. I don't! You better not go too. You just better not!" she muffled as she spoke into her dad's shoulder. He soothes her hair back and hugs her tightly, crying a bit as well. "I won't my dear. I promise you I won't."

* * *

_

Artemis stops crying and moves back, wiping her tears away. She looks up at her dad and smiles, "I love you daddy. I'm sorry I blew up like that. I just don't want to loose you again…" her dad soothes her head again and smiles softly at her.

"I promise you this Artemis. You won't loose me again. I'm sorry I said those things to you." He says softly. Artemis shakes her head, "Its alright dad. I'm glad you did in a way." She smiles happily at him. "Well, we should get to bed. Tomorrow is a new day. We need to get everything ready for next week."

Artemis smile fades slowly, "Right. Well goodnight dad. Sleep tight ok?" she kisses his cheek and runs to her room. She reaches her room but stops when she hears music playing outside. She looks out the hallway window and sees Allie playing the guitar. She raises an eyebrow and decides to head outside.

Artemis slightly opens the back door and hears the music play loudly. She closes the door behind her and quietly walks over to Allie. She also sees someone else next to Allie. The person turns and smiles, "Hey Artemis. Come and sit with us." Jacob says happily as he gestures his hand to the chair next to him.

Allie stops playing and smiles excitedly at Artemis. "Hey Artemis! Glad you're here." Artemis smiles back and sits down next to Jacob, who seems to enjoy watching Allie play. She notices Jacob is mesmerized by Allie's skills.

Artemis raises an eyebrow and looks suspiciously at him but ignores it. She looks back at Allie and smiles at hearing the music playing. It made her stay at ease; just forgetting about everything that was around her. She scoots back on her chair and closes her eyes; letting the wind hit her face and the music flowing through her body as she slowly started drifting off to sleep.


	25. Chapter 24: Listen To Your Heart

**Heyoo Everyone! :) Hope you all are enjoying the story so far! Enjoy and remember to Review :)**

**I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist only my OC's! :)

* * *

**

**Chapter 24: Listen To Your Heart**

"_Artemis? Artemis where are you?" Ed asks loudly as he walks around the Rockbell's house, looking for Artemis. He hears water running behind the house and walks towards it. He sees Artemis, in a black tube top and short black shorts, as water ran down her body. He blushes a really deep red but clears his throat._

_Artemis looks at him and smiles, "Hey Ed, what's up?" she turns the knob as the water turns off. Ed smiles back, "I was just gonna ask if you were ready to fix your arm already?" he leans up against the house and stares at her body, moving his eyes up and down._

"_Yea, I'm ready. Just let me dry up and I'll head in." Artemis gets a towel that was hanging on the rail and dried her self up. Ed looks down at the floor and closes his eyes, "Ok, I'll see you inside." She moves the towel away from her face, "Hey Ed."_

_Edward turns around and looks at her, "Yes Artemis?" Artemis gives him a small smile. "You want to go visit mom's grave?" he moves his eyes away from her and looks out at the fields and sees in the distant their old house that they burned down long ago. He smiles lightly to himself and sighs._

"_Sure, why not." He looks back at her, smiling. Artemis smiles back; closing her automail hand into a fist and grins at him, "We'll find the stone Ed. As long as it takes, we'll get our bodies back." _

_Ed grins back and makes a fist with his automail as well and bumped it with hers. "As long as it takes." He then looks at how Artemis had such confidence in her eyes and it attracted him. He started moving closer to her, but stopped. "Well I guess I'll head back inside."_

_Artemis nods and continues drying her body. Ed puts his hands in his pockets and walks away, he then stops again and sighs, "You look beautiful Artemis. And… I'm happy that we have you in our lives, because you're a wonderful person." He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath in._

"_Thank you Ed. I'm glad to be in your lives as well." He heard her say, sounding compassionate about it. He turns around and smiles a heartfelt smile to her. She smiles back and looks down at the ground, biting onto her lip, still smiling and blushing slightly._

_Ed turns around, blushing as well. "Well I'll let you finish." He finally leaves and walks back to the front of the house. He sighs and shakes his head, "What am I doing? I can't tell her I love her…" he whispers to himself, slapping his face and runs his hand through his head._

_He looks back and smiles, "She's still beautiful."

* * *

_

Ed slowly opens his eyes and smiles lightly to himself, remembering the memory. He turns his head to the side and sees a blue jay bird at his window, chirping happily. His smile slowly fades away, as he sighs tiredly and closes his eyes. "Artemis…"

"_Edward." _Says a voice that was similar to his mothers. Ed opens his eyes quickly and sits up fast. He looks around the room and doesn't see anyone. "Maybe it was my imagination." He reassures himself, putting his hand on his head.

"_Edward. Sweetie, you need to get off the bed now you hear." _says the voice again, sounding louder and clearer. Ed moves his head up, raising an eyebrow, "Mom? Is that you?" He asks, as he shifts his legs off the bed and stands up.

Ed notices something at the edge of his bed. He jumps when he sees his mother's ghost standing there. He closes his eyes and breathes out slowly. "This can't be real. I have to be dreaming." He slightly opens one eye, still seeing his mother, Trisha, now sitting on his bed.

"_No Ed, it's not a dream. I'm here and I'm real." _Trisha tells him soothingly and reassuringly, starring at Ed with the soft look she always had. Ed stares at her with wide eyes, and in shock. "Mom, you're really here?" she nods and smiles softly.

Ed shakes his head and sat back down on the bed slowly. "What are you doing here mom? Why do you show up now?" he looks at her, feeling his heart race a bit and tears forming. Trisha gets up and sits next to him. She grabs his hand and holds onto it tight.

"_I came to you because right now, you need advice from me." _ She places her hand on his hand and soothes it back. Ed pushes her hand away and stands up. "Now you want to come to me? How about all the other times when I needed you mom? Why didn't you ever come to me then?"

Trisha sighs and shakes her head; she looks up at Ed, smiling weakly at him. _"You weren't having girl problems then Ed. And besides, you didn't need my help then. Now, talk to me. About Artemis." _ Ed blushes, "What about Artemis?" He looks away, hoping his mom didn't see him.

Trisha giggles lightly, _"My little boy. You know you love her. She's the first girl that you love Edward. Are you really going to lose her after everything you both have been through?" _ Ed's eyes soften. He sighs and turns around. He walks back to the bed and sat down next to his mother.

"I can't be with her mom. She's going to rule Ishbal and I'm probably just be in the way of all her plans." Ed covers his face with his hands as he rubs his temples. Trisha sighs, _"You have never been the one to give up so easily Ed. You're so strong willed and you never give up. Especially over something so small."_

"Its not small mom! She's going to be queen… and what will I be? Just face it mom, she doesn't need me." Ed felt a tear fall down his face; he wiped it away before Trisha could see it. Trisha places her hand on his shoulder; she kisses his forehead, and moves his face to face her. She smiles lightly, _"She love you Edward. And you love her. Are you going to give that away? Follow your heart my son. It might be telling you other wise."_

Trisha started to slowly fade away, right on front of Edward. Ed started panicking. "No mom! You can't leave me just yet." He cried out to her, as he tried to grab her but every time he did his hand went right through her. He sees her smiling at him and he couldn't help but smile back.

"_Listen to your heart Ed. Don't ignore what it's telling you. I love you and tell Alphonse I love him too. You boys be good now, ok? Bye Edward. My little man." _Trisha gave Ed a kiss on his cheek and fades away. Ed started crying as he fell down on his knees, feeling like a little kid with losing his mom again.

Ed wipes his tears away and notices something shining in front of him; he reaches out to grab it. "A necklace?" He examines the necklace and sees that it's shaped as a crescent moon. He felt something embedded in the back of it and turns it around.

"Listen to your heart." Ed raises an eyebrow and hears someone coming to the room. "Brother? Are you ok?" Al asks worriedly, as he saw Ed on his knees looking at the necklace.

Ed nods; "Mom says hi…" was all he could say as he was thinking hard on what Trisha meant by what she said. Al looks at him weirdly, "Ok. Are you sure you're fine." Ed opens his eyes wide and looks at Al.

"I need to get Artemis back." Ed holds onto the necklace tightly as he rose from where he was and walked out of the room quickly before Al could even say anything.


	26. Chapter 25: An Unexpected Situation

**Hey Everyone :) sorry i took so long updating. I was on writers block and it sucked :( But now I am back on track! Don't forget to Review :) good or bad i really dont care :) and i just remembered that i'm writing this along as i go and i was reading it and i really need to do some revising! Maybe I'll write this story all over again and maybe add some more stuff to it. Well tell me what you think :)**

**I still do not own Fullmetal Alchemist only my OC's

* * *

**

**Chapter 25: An Unexpected Situation..**

Artemis stretches her arms out and yawns tiredly. She smiles when she sees the children playing out in the front of the house. The kids notice her and ran towards her. She laughs and runs away from them. "You can't catch me! Ha ha ha!" she yells happily at the kids.

The kids ran as fast as they could to reach her and when they were close enough they jump on Artemis and tickled her. "We got the princess! We got the princess!" one of the little boys said aloud.

"Now you can't escape us princess!" one of the little girls said, laughing and tickling Artemis. Artemis couldn't stop laughing and raised her arms up, "Ok, ok. I surrender." The little kids stopped tickling her and laughed. She smiled and laughs as well.

"Artemis, come quick. Dad is arguing with some guy." Leena randomly came up to Artemis and grabbed her arm; dragging her back into the house, leaving the little kids behind.

Artemis look back at the children, "I'm sorry guys. I'll be back ok?" Leena kept dragging her into the house. "Leena, why would it concern me that dad is arguing with some guy?"

Leena stops at the window and points at the inside, "Look for yourself." Artemis rolls her eyes and looks at the inside of the house. Her eyes widened when she saw Ed, arguing with her dad. She runs inside the house as fast as she could.

"Ed! What are you doing here?" Artemis shouts loud enough for Ed and her dad to stop yelling at each other. Ed and her dad stopped and look at her. Ed's face lightens up when he saw her. He runs to her and hugs her tight.

"Artemis! Hey I've missed you." Ed whispers in her ear, as he looks at her and smiles happily. Artemis opens her mouth with shock, "Ed, why were you arguing with my dad?" she slowly pushes him away and looks in his eyes.

Ed turns to face her dad, who kept starring at him evilly. "I want to stay in your life Artemis. I don't want to loose you. We finally committed our love for each other and showed it too. We can't let that go already…" he grabs her hands and held onto them tightly.

Artemis smiles at Ed and hugs him, "Oh Ed…" she trailed off when she saw her dad starring at her. She clears her throat and moves away from him. Ed looks strangely at her, "You ok Artemis? You are happy to see me right?" she keeps holding onto his arm, looking back and forth at him and her father.

"Artemis, you know you can't be with him my daughter. You are already engaged with Jacob!" He fathers voice started raises angrily, as Artemis kept looking back at Edward. He flinched slightly when he heard 'engaged'. She gave him a reassuring look that everything was going to be fine.

Artemis turns to her dad and smiles weakly, "Dad, I'm a grown woman now. You can't always make the decisions for me anymore. I'm not a child." Her dad started to get even more upset. "But you're engaged Artemis. You can't just not decide of you don't want to marry him."

"But I did dad. I don't want to marry Jacob anymore." Artemis says softly, while holding onto Ed's arm. She keeps starring at her dad to see if he'll blow up, but he doesn't. "I see now… Then whom shall you marry? You can't rule Ishbal by yourself my dear."

Artemis nods, "I know dad, but I guess I will after all." Ed looks down at her, with a disappointed look on his face. "What? You're not gonna come back with me?" he asks dumbfounded. She turns to him and places her hand on his face.

"Ed, my country needs me… I can't abandon them. I hope you understand." Artemis looks deep into Ed's eyes and tries to comfort him. Ed slowly nods his head, "No I understand Artemis. I don't know why I thought you were going to come with me…" he turns around and walks out the door.

Artemis runs after him. She grabs his hand, "Ed, you don't have to leave. You can stay here if you want." Ed shakes his head, "No Artemis, I do need to leave, but here…" He hands her the crescent moon necklace that he found in his room that was left by Trisha.

Artemis runs her fingers through the necklace and admires it. She couldn't help but smile. She looks up at Ed to thank him. "Oh Ed. It's beautiful…" she trailed off when she saw that he wasn't in front of her anymore. She felt her heart sink when he left. She sees the necklace again and puts it on her neck.

"Artemis, come now. We have to go make preparations. Instead of starting next week, we're starting tomorrow." Artemis' dad walks up to her and puts his arm around her shoulders as they walk inside the house.

Artemis raises her eyebrows as she moves away from her dad. "What do you mean we start tomorrow? Dad, you know as well as I do that I'm not ready." He shakes his head, "Nonsense Artemis. You are ready. Trust me my daughter you can do it." He winks at her and walks away.

Artemis sighs and places her hand behind her head and rubs it. "Oh well. I guess I should get started already." She walks into her house and heads straight to her room. She sits on the bed and sighs tiredly. She places her hands on her face and rubs her eyebrows.

"Uh Artemis, may we have a word?" Asked Jacob from the doorway, sounding unsettling. Artemis moves her hands away from her face and turns to face him. She nods in agreement and stands up. He walks slowly over to her and gestures his head back to the bed.

"I wanted to talk to you too Jacob. There's something I want to talk about." Artemis sits back down on her bed and holds onto her hands. Jacob sits slowly on the bed and sighs. He rubs his temples on his head and rubs his eyes.

"There's really no easy way to say this Artemis. I don't want to marry you anymore. I already talked to your dad about it and I…" She cuts him off, "Just don't feel the same way for me anymore." Jacob looks her; he moves his hand up to rub her back.

Artemis nods her head and closes her eyes. "No Jacob, I understand. That's exactly what I was going to tell you. I guess we just grew apart." She turns to see what Jacob expression turned to and he just nodded, like he knew that had happened long ago.

"I guess it was my fault. I never went for you and you started developing feelings for that other guy." Jacob sighs and shakes his head. He faces Artemis and just smiles softly at her. He moves his hand to where hers were.

Artemis just looks plainly at his hand on hers and didn't do anything about it. She looks up at him and couldn't help but smile back. She tightens her grip and kisses his fingers. "You know, we can still be friends. If you'd like that."

Jacob nodded once, still smiling at her as he moves a strand of her hair behind her ear. Artemis smiles lightly; she moves her head away from his hand. He starts moving closer to her. He places his hand underneath her cheek and moves her face to his.

"What are you doing Jacob? You're making me feel uncomfortable." Artemis moves away from Jacob but every time she did he just kept moving closer to her. Jacob looks at her mischievously. He grabs her wrist and tightens his grip.

Artemis winces in pain. "Jacob, what the hell are you doing?" she attempts to push Jacob away but fails as he pushes her down on the bed and pins her arms above her. Her eyes widened, not believing this was about to happen to her.

"You know Artemis, you were so adorable and so vulnerable when we were kids. I could've done anything to you just because I was a few measly years older. I regret not taking advantage of your innocence." Jacob then forcefully kissed Artemis's lips. She angrily bit his lip when she opened her mouth.

Jacob sits up and touches his lip with his hand. He sees blood on his fingers and started to get even more upset. He slaps her face hard, to where there was a red mark. Artemis touches her face as she looks back up at him; horror filling her eyes. She couldn't move the rest of her body. She was in a state of shock.

"You're going to pay for that." Jacob says angrily as he gets some loose sheets and ties Artemis up. Artemis struggles and tries to go free but couldn't. She was tied up to the bed; her arms and legs stretched across to each corner.

As she was about to scream for help Jacob covers her mouth up with another loose sheet from the bed. Artemis moves side to side, trying to get him off but all he did was just hit her some more.

"Now stay quiet Artemis so I can do my business." Jacob says slyly as he gets off the bed and shuts the door, locking it. Artemis feels tears falling down her face. She sees her old childhood fiancé getting undress, about to rape her. She shakes her head furiously, but he ignores her.

'_Why? Why is this happening to me! Oh god… help me.' _ Artemis thought helplessly as she sees Jacob moving closer to her. He reaches down her skirt as he grins evilly at her. All she could do was cry and pray, but nothing was stopping him from doing what he was doing to her…


	27. Chapter 26: Confidence In A Note

**Here's the new chapter! I hope you all enjoy it :) I know the one before was a bit dark but i like adding twists to the story. Its awesome cuz it's like I'm playing a movie in my head and the words just flow through me :D anyways, don't forget to Review (: I love reviews3**

**I still do not own Fullmetal Alchemist only my OC's

* * *

**

**Chapter 26: Confidence In A Note**

"Artemis? Are you ok? You haven't come out of your room since yesterday already." Leena asks while she kept knocking on Artemis' bedroom door. She stops knocking and waits patiently for an answer.

Artemis slowly opens her eyes, looking over at the door. She didn't want to get up. She was still in shock from what happened yesterday.

* * *

"_You better not tell anyone with what happened. If you do, then you can forget about being the new queen of Ishbal." Jacob smirked when he said that, as he was putting his shirt back on. Artemis lied on her bed, thinking about what he had done to her._

_She feared what he meant with forgetting about being the queen. She obviously doesn't know what he is capable of and that made her lie in fetal position, not wanting to move at all. Artemis couldn't cry. She was done crying. She felt useless._

_Jacob walks over to where she was laying, grabbed her face gently and brought it close to his. He kisses her lightly on the lips and moves close to her ear, "I'll see you later." He left with a dirty grin on his face, leaving Artemis stunned on her bed.

* * *

_

Artemis shivered when she remembered the nightmare. She heard Leena knock once more. "Artemis, remember, today is the day you get to be queen. Just thought I let you know." She waited for Leena to leave.

"What do I do..?" Artemis asks herself quietly. She looks over at her nightstand and notices something that was shining. She picks up her head slowly and reaches for the metallic thing. When she grabbed it, it felt like a ring. She looks at it and notices that it was her mothers.

Plain and white gold, with a simple diamond in the middle. "It's beautiful." She whispers, gazing at the features of the ring. Artemis looks up and hears someone picking the lock on her door. She panics as she hides under the covers, pretending to be asleep.

She hears the door unlock and creak as it was opening slowly. Artemis then hears footsteps moving closer to her. It made her tremble and fearful, wondering whom it is that's in her room; hoping it wasn't Jacob.

Artemis feels someone pull the sheets away form her face and as they did, she punches the person with he automail in the face. "Ow! What the hell was that for Artemis?" complains a very familiar voice that she was so gladly to hear. "Ed!"

She opens her eyes and feels tears a happiness fill her eyes. She jumps out of bed and hugs Ed tightly, hoping he would let her go. His warmth embrace made her feel safe from all the harm that was caused upon her.

Ed smiles happily and hugs Artemis back, digging his face into her head and smelling her scent. Artemis couldn't help but cry into his chest, remembering from yesterday with Jacob. She knew how safe she was in his arms, which made her cry even more.

Ed pulls Artemis away slowly and looks into her eyes, "Artemis, are you ok?" he asks concerned as he stares at her red eyes. Artemis held her tears back from him noticing that she was crying; she smiles and nods. "Yea, I'm fine Ed. Don't worry about it."

He raises an eyebrow and just nods, smiling lightly. "Ok Artemis. You better not be lying to me ok?" Ed looks deeply into her eyes. He knew something was up but he didn't want to ruin the moment they were sharing.

Artemis shakes her head once. "I'm fine Ed." Ed eyes her suspiciously, but she spoke before he could bring anything else up that didn't involve her. "So what are you doing here? I don't mean to sound rude but with what happened to my father, I thought you were never gonna come back."

Ed releases Artemis' from their embrace as he sits down in front of her on her bed. He smiles his heartwarming smile as he grabs her hand, "Leena called me over because you wouldn't get out of your room."

Artemis's eyebrow twitched angrily. She sighs and shakes her head, "No no. I was just tired is all… I was to lazy to get out of bed." She lied, hoping he would believe her. Ed gives her an uncertain look and sighs tiredly.

"Whatever you say. I'm just happy to see you again." He puts his hand behind her head and brings it closer to his lip. He lightly kisses her forehead and rests' his head on hers. Artemis slightly blushes, as she closes her eyes and gently squeezes Ed's hand.

Artemis then feels something warm and wet on her neck. She rapidly opens her eyes and sees Ed kissing her. She panics, remembering from yesterday. She pushes him away, to where he fell on the floor, not realizing what she did.

Ed looks at Artemis with wide eyes, dumbfounded by what had happened. He stands up from where he was pushed, still starring her. Artemis breathes in and out heavily. She could feel her hands and body shaking from fear. She looks away down at her sheets, "I think you should leave."

Ed opens his mouth, about to say something, but stops himself. He nods, "Ok." He walks over to the door but pauses before exiting, "I knew something was wrong. I just wish you could tell me what.." he sighs, as if he had given up on Artemis. He shuts the door as he left her, alone, once more.

Artemis starts crying while she places her hands on her face and moves them up to her head as tears fell down on her blanket. She leaves one hand on her head and the other on the wet cheek. She couldn't believe she did that. Especially to the man she loves.

She looks over at her nightstand and sees her mothers ring. Artemis smiles lightly as she grabs it, but then feels something beneath the ring; a piece a paper that wasn't there before. She also grabs the paper while she placing the ring on her lap.

"If you don't stand for something, you will fall for anything." Artemis read softly to herself. She arches her back upward; trying to realizes what it meant. She lightly bites the inside of her lip, but then realized what it meant.

"Now I know what it means." She says to herself as she literally jumps out of bed and heads to her closet. She chooses her original black skirt with her beige tank shirt and black boots. She clips strands of her hair back and looks at herself in the mirror; satisfied with how her appearance.

As Artemis was about to leave she caught a glimpse of the ring one and note one last time before she left. She smiles happily, knowing that it was her mother who left the note and ring there for her to notice it. She didn't know how it got there but she had a feeling her mother is watching over her from heaven.

Artemis then headed out of her room, to go and face Jacob, one last time.


	28. Chapter 27: Overcome

**Hey everyone! Sorry i took forever. i was on vacation for the week and i also had writers block but now i got everything back to normal! though i'm gonna go on vacation again with my fiance and his family with karolina so i'm not gonna write for awhile again. I'm sorry! but i hope you all are really enjoying the story! I love reviews. bad or good i dont mind :) and thanks Drake077 for the awesome reviews! :D I was inspired by the song Overcome by Creed for the title to this chapter :) enjoy! :D**

**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist only my OC's :)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 27: Overcome**

Artemis looks everywhere in her house to find Jacob, but didn't have any luck. She notices Leena outside sitting on the stairs. She walks towards her and taps on her shoulder. "Leena, where's Jacob?"

Leena looks up at Artemis, "Hey! Finally you came out of your rock. Dad has been waiting for you to come out." Artemis' eyes widen. "Shit. That's right, today is the day I become queen." Leena nods.

"Ok then, where's dad?" Artemis asks, annoyed, as she rolls her eyes. Leena smiles and points back in the house. Artemis walks back in the house and looks for her dad, angry that she couldn't deal with Jacob already.

* * *

"Dad, are you in here?" Artemis asks as she walks in her father's room, but notices he's not in there. She then sees the balcony door open and heads towards it. She finds her dad looking over the city, having his hands behind his back. He stood tall and confident, which made her feel not worthy of being queen.

Artemis clears her throat and walks over next to her dad. Rubert shifts his body slightly and half smiles to his daughter. "There you are Artemis. Where have you been?" She shakes her head, "Nowhere dad. I just slept in late is all."

Rubert raises an eyebrow then looks back at the overview of Ishbal. Artemis does the same and awes at the beautiful country she lives in. Her dad looks back at her and smiles happily. He wraps his arm around her shoulder and brings her closer to him.

"You will do wonderful Artemis. Don't doubt yourself." Artemis smirks, _'Easy for you to say.' _ She thought, looking up at her father with uncertainty. "Its just hard dad. Still having to grasp the fact that you're not dead and I'm gonna rule Ishbal. It's a lot to swallow…" she looks back at her country and gazes at the people.

She smiles lightly and sighs, "I guess I really shouldn't doubt myself. I don't have any other choice do I?" she looks back at the city and sighs tiredly. Her dad rubs her shoulder and kisses the top of her head. "You'll do fine. Trust me my daughter."

Artemis nods, still gazing at the city below her. Rubert looks at her and smiles, "Well lets get the ceremony started already." He moves away from the balcony, still holding onto his daughter, nervous with letting her go to rule the country he and his wife once did.

"Wait, I need to do something really quick dad. I'll be back in a second." Artemis kisses her dad's cheek and leaves out of the room quickly. She heads back to her room and finds the telephone. She sees it lying by her bed as she reaches for it and dials the numbers rapidly.

She waits for someone to answer. After a few rings, it stopped. Meaning someone picked up the phone. "Ed, come back please. I wanna talk now." She then hangs the phone up, not letting him have a chance to speak. "Now it's my turn to speak. To expose and release what's been killing me."

* * *

Artemis sits on her bed, slowly breathing in and out at a steady pace, waiting patiently for Ed to meet her in her room. After forty-eight minutes have passed till Ed arrived at her house. They both sat on her bed in silence for a few seconds.

Ed sighs tiredly, "Well? What did you want to talk about?" he turns to face her. Artemis stares blankly at the wall as she slowly moves her eyes downward. She breathes in fast and out slowly.

"There's something… I really need to tell you. That we need to talk about." Ed raises an eyebrow, "If it's about you ruling Ishbal, I understand completely—" Artemis shakes her head as she grabs on to his sleeve. She looks intensely at his eyes, feeling as if she was about to cry. "Its more serious than that…" she moves her eyes around the room but looks back at him, clearing her throat.

She starts trembling, "Jacob… raped me, Edward." She closes her eyes, not wanting to see the hatred in Ed's. She could feel him tensing up. She opens one eye and looks at him. His shoulders were brought forward as he places his hand on his mouth. He shook his head slowly but fiercely, as he turns his hand into a fist and bites on it.

"When did this all happen?" Ed hardly spat the words out of his mouth from all the angry he has in him. He moves his eyes to Artemis, looking like if he was about to cry. She felt tears rolling down her eyes, attempting to ignore them. "Last night." She choked the words out.

Ed shook his head again and lowered it. "Is that why you were acting the way you were?" he looks back at her but with remorse in his eyes. She nods lightly, looking at the floor. He grabs her hand and pulls her into an embrace. Artemis couldn't help but cry into his shoulder, while holding onto him tightly.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here to protect you. I should've been here for you. I'm so sorry Artemis…" Ed whispers into Artemis' ear. She could hear him crying with how he sounded when he talked. She shakes her head. "It's not your fault Ed, don't blame yourself for something you couldn't prevent from happening."

He moves Artemis to face her, "Exactly. I could've prevented it from happening if I was here but I wasn't." she slaps Ed from saying that. "Stop blaming yourself! It's not your fault Edward. It's no one's fault… only Jacobs." He smiles lightly at her as he moves his hand to her face and wipes away her tears with his thumb.

Artemis puts her hand on his and moves it to her lips. She lightly kisses his hand and smiles at him. Ed moves his head down so he could reach for her lips. She tilts her head up, so they could kiss passionately.

"Artemis! Where are you?" Artemis heard Allie shout in the hall. She sighs, looking at Ed. "I'm sorry Ed. I have to go." She stood up and kisses him on his cheek. He nods, "I understand. You go do what you have to do." She walks backwards, still holding onto his hand.

Ed half smiles at her but frowned when their fingertips touched till she left him in her room. "I love you Artemis…" he says softly with sadness in his voice. Once Artemis left, he started getting upset. "Now I'm gonna find that asshole who did what he did to Artemis." He raised from his seat and walked out of her room angrily.

* * *

"Allie, I'm over here. Is it time?" Artemis asks anxiously, looking at Allie whom was holding onto a maroon gown with gold trimming on sides and designs on the front. She drops her mouth and raises an eyebrow. She looks at Allie who was smiling happily.

"I'm gonna wear that?" Artemis points at the gown as Allie nods excitedly. She shrugs her shoulders, "I guess… is that a crown also?" she asks, looking at the jeweled object in Allies hand. Allie nods excitedly once more. "You're gonna look beautiful Artemis."

Allie grabs Artemis' hand and sits her on the seat in front of the mirror placing the crown on her head. "Just look how amazing you are with it on. Beautiful huh?" Artemis groans lightly, "I just still have butterflies in my stomach." She wraps her arms around her stomach, feeling as if she was about to throw up.

"You ok Artemis? You don't look to good." Allie puts her hand on Artemis shoulder but Artemis got up from her seat and ran to the restroom as fast as she could. She hurled to the toilet and threw up repulsively. Allie shakes her head lightly. "Nerves right?"

Artemis kept throwing up, feeling the acid run down her throat burned her. She wanted to stop and after a minute or two regurgitating she wipes her mouth with the back of her hand and stands up. She flushes the toilet, still feeling sick in her stomach. "I guess it is." She walks to the sink and washes her hands and mouth with lots of soap.

"Can you hand me the dress Allie? I would like to put it on already." Artemis asks stretching her arm out so Allie could give her the gown. Allie hands her the dress while Artemis grabs it and closes the door.

Artemis takes her clothes off and takes a look at the dress she's going to wear. She sighs and puts the gown on, knowing she didn't have any other choice. She looks at herself in the mirror and was impressed with how it looks on her. She smiles as she opens the door and steps out.

"I told you, you would look beautiful!" Allie exclaims happily as she jumps up from where she was and grabs the crown that was on the bed. She then stops and looks at Artemis' hair. "Lets fix that up first." she grabs a brush and some bobby pins.

Artemis back away slowly, "It's ok Allie. My hair is fine. Really!" she bumps into the drawer, realizing she walked back too much. "Oh don't be silly Artemis. You do want to look good for the people right?" Allie places her hand on her hip cocking an eyebrow.

"Actually, not really…" Artemis trails off as she was dragged back to the chair in front of the mirror on the dresser. "Just make it quick." She says tiredly. Allie smiles happily and starts brushing Artemis' hair.

* * *

"Ok I'm done! Do you like it?" Allie fixes the last touches on Artemis hair and smiles at her work. Artemis opens her eyes and sees her hair in a bun with curls falling loose from it. She smiles in awe, "Its beautiful Allie. Thank you so much!" she turns to see Allie pick the crown up and place it on her head.

"The final touch. You look pretty Artemis." Allie smiles at Artemis happily. Artemis smiles back at her while she stands up and gives her a hug. "You did an amazing job." Allie nods and blushes lightly. "No biggie. Now, go. You don't wanna be late with being queen."

Artemis nods, "Right. Well see you later." She takes a deep breath in and slowly inhales it out as she walks out of the room. When she walks out into the hallway she hears noises coming from outside in the back. She runs down the stairs and sees Edward pounding Jacob's face with his automail.

Her eyes widened when she sees Jacob kick Ed in the stomach and punch his face as well while Ed falls down to the ground. Artemis opens the door and runs towards him. "What the hell are you doing you idiot?" she holds onto his arm and shakes her head in disappointment.

"I did it for you. He should have never done that to you Artemis." Ed grimaced angrily as he stares Jacob down evilly but stopped. His eyes widened in horror as if he had seen a ghost or someone die. Artemis raises an eyebrow. She looks back and sees Jacob holding a gun in his hand; pointing it at her.

Artemis eyes widen also from horror. Her mouth opens, but words couldn't get out. "I told you not to tell anyone." Jacob says angrily, starring her down. He raises the gun to her face. "You don't have to do this Jacob." He shakes his head, slowly pulling the trigger.

"I warned you. You leave me with no choice, but maybe I should kill Mr. Fullmetal first." Jacob moves the gun to Edward now; he pulls the trigger.

"No!"


	29. For My Fans!

Hey everyone that has been reading "You'll Stay In My Heart", its me :)

I'm sorry that I haven't been writing in about year, ive just been busy lately with my family and school and my personal life. I also have had writers block for a while -.-' which pretty much sucks but its summer already so hopefully my ideas will come rushing in like last summer :D Don't worry, I will write soon but not until the week after next week because I have summer camp with JROTC the whole week and I won't be able to write anything till afterwards. Just please have patience with me, more will come soon! I promise to all my fans of "You'll Stay In My Heart" :)


	30. Chapter 28: On The Danger Line

**Hey everyone! I'm back! its literally almost been a year since i've written this story and i'm sorry for the wait :( ive just been busy if you read the little thing i left for you all in the chapter before this one. But don't worry i have a new chapter up and ready for you and thank God i do not have writers block anymore :D well i hope you all enjoy this chapter and more to come! still thinking of ideas :)**

**I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST only Artemis**

* * *

**Chapter 28: On The Danger Line**

"No!" Artemis screams as she jumps in front of Ed and takes the bullet to her right shoulder. She falls down and winces in pain, holding onto the wound. "Artemis!" Ed rushes to her side, seeing the blood run down her arm. "Are you ok?"

Artemis nods, "Yea I'm fine. Its just a small wound." She looks back at Jacob and smirks. She stands up and walks over to where he was standing. He brings the gun up to her face again. "I will shoot again." She stops and stares at his blood red eyes.

"I don't think that's possible." Artemis claps her hands and puts them on the floor, turning the dirt into daggers as they aimed at Jacob. They stabbed him all over in the chest, especially at the heart. He drops dead on the ground while she smiles happily.

Artemis then falls down on her knees, still holding onto her wound. Edward runs to her and kneels by her side. "Are you ok?" he asks, putting his hand on her shoulder. She moves away, "Not really."

"Then what the hell was all that about? That was pretty stupid of you to do Artemis." He rants on angrily at her. Artemis rolls her eyes, "A simple thank you would've been nice to hear." Ed's eyebrow twitches as he puts his hands on his head, looking if he has headache.

"That's not the point Artemis. You really could've gotten yourself killed. Don't do that again ok?" He opens his eyes and sees Artemis' arm healed. His eyes widen. "Artemis, your shoulder. It's healed."

Artemis tilts her head in confusion. She looks at her shoulder. "What the hell? How did that happen?" she looks back at Ed dumbfounded. "Well that's odd. Even the blood is gone." She pulls down the gown a bit from her shoulder and sees that nothing has happened to it. Like she was never shot.

Ed smiles; putting his hand behind her head and kisses it. "You really worried me back there. Just promise me you wont do that again." Artemis looks up at him, staring into his golden eyes and smiles sincerely. "Things never change, do they?"

* * *

_"Artemis! What the hell was all that about? Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Ed screams angrily at Artemis, who was sitting up against the wall after a fight with the homunculus. She holds on to her leg and arm tightly, trying to not let the blood over flow._

_She rolls her eyes, "I was only trying to save your ass Ed. If it weren't for me, you would've been killed. A simple thank you would've been nice." She whispers the last part, knowing if she were to say it loud enough, Ed would've had her ass for saying it._

_Ed's eyebrow twitches as he puts his hand on his head, looking if he has a headache. "That's not the point you idiot! Do you wanna die? You're willing to give your life for mine?" Artemis sighs, "I was only doing it for Al you shrimp—"_

_"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MIDGET THAT HAS TO USE STILTS TO TALK TO PEOPLE?" Ed rants angrily at her, while she slaps him with her automail. "I didn't say that you idiot! You really got to stop it with those rants. They're really annoying."_

_Ed looks at her stunned while holding onto his sore cheek. He rolls his eyes and looks back at her annoyingly. "You and Al have to get your bodies back. I could really care less about mine. You two need to be there for each other. And if you were to die then what would be the point of finding the philosopher stone." Artemis looks up at him, staring intensely into his golden eyes that she could see the pain that no one else could that has been hidden for so long. She breathes out through her nose and looks around the premises._

_"Where's Al?" Artemis asks, looking around the area. All she sees were military soldiers surrounding the place they were at. She sighs tiredly, "Sucks being a dog of the military." She looks at Ed and sees him nod. "Well what can we do about it?" he gives the soldiers a strange look and looks back at Artemis. She then sees the ambulance and notices the paramedics parked by the laboratory. "Oh no, no, no. I do not need to be treated Ed. I fine!" she moves away from Edward and attempts to walk on her own but fails, as she falls down on the cold ground, while holding onto her injured arm. Ed shakes his head as he walks over to her limped body on the floor from her stubbornness that she always had._

_"Let me help you." Ed tells her as he places her right arm over his shoulders and slowly picks her up from the floor. Artemis smiles half-heartedly at Ed, while she lets out a tired sigh and looks around her surroundings. She smiled when she saw Al waving at them when he saw where they were. Aretmis waves back slowly, but doing that caused a lightening like pain shoot through her arm which made her drop it as quick as she brought it up. "Don't strain yourself." Ed whispered in her hear concerned._

_"Thanks Ed, for saving me." Artemis says softly enough for Ed to only hear her. She could feel him smile, as she looks at the corner of her eye, seeing his eyes, now __calm and grateful. "No problem. Thank _you _for saving me." She smiles softly, closing her eyes, "No problem."_

* * *

Artemis smiles lightly, still holding onto her mysteriously healed arm, she looks up at Ed and sees his blonde locks fall from his ponytail he always had. Now his hair looked like a pigeon settled in it. She couldn't help but laugh at his awkwardness, but loved that he didn't even know he had. Ed looks over at her and cocks his eyebrow upward. "You ok?" he asks suspiciously as he raises up from where he was and stretched his hand out so she could get up as well.

Artemis grabs a hold of Ed's hand as he pulls her up from the floor. She felt herself float up to him as he grabs a hold of her, not wanting to let go. She moves her gaze to meet his, while he cupped his hand on her cheek, caressing her soft skin with his thumb. She grins, placing her hand on his, she kisses his hand and smiles up at him. "I have to go now, Ed."

Edward nods, knowing what she meant. Artemis walks off, slowly letting go of his hand, as she marches her way up the stairs and into the bedroom where her parents used to sleep. She notices her dad standing by the balcony where she was about to make her appearance to her country that she was going to be the new Queen. She quietly walks up to her dad, whom was holding in his hand a golden crown infested with red rubies that matched her kinds eyes.

Artemis exhaled slowly, shaking the nerves off of her she felt her dad place the crown on her head. She couldn't stop shaking, "I'm nervous dad. What if they don't accept me for who I am? What if they choose not to follow me?" Rubert shushes Artemis by placing his finger on her lips and smiles at her. "My daughter, you will be fine. Have faith. There's no need to worry about that now because it's in the future. Worry about now. And besides, how could not love my beautiful and only daughter now?"

Artemis felt her face warm up a bit as she looks at the balcony. "They're waiting for you my dear." Her dad told her, trying to be encouraging. She breathes out slower than ever and shakes her head. "Ok, here I go." She then walks out to the balcony and sees almost the whole village outside of her home. She felt a lump in her throat and couldn't swallow. She looks at almost every person that was there and could see their hopes fall upon her, she knew she had to talk sooner or later.

"People of Ishbal, though some of you may know who I am, and of my existence, I am here to confirm that I am going to be the new Queen. I am here to lead you all into success and we will a more stable community…" Artemis felt a bit overwhelmed by the large crowd outside her home, waiting for her to finish her speech. "I will do everything in my power to improve our conditions-"

"Aren't you a State Alchemist?" yelled an unknown man from the sea of Ishbalans now whispering to each other about with what he said. Artemis cleared her throat, "Yes I am a State Alchemist, although, that should not change anything with my being in Queen."

"It should have to do a lot with it! What if you go against us and the military just come waltzing back in like they did before?" shouted a woman angrily this time. Artemis closed her eyes and took a deep breath in through her nose and out through her mouth.

"I have dealt with the military for seven years and I have come to know the system and how it works. Yes, I am a dog of the military but I never forgot where I came from. It has been years since there has been a war between Amestris and Ishbal. And with the military knowing my culture and what has happened the past couple of years with the fighting with the homunculus and Scar, they have agreed to not enter any Ishbal grounds without my permission as I was told by the Furher himself." Artemis heard what sounded like a body hitting the floor behind her. She did not bother to look back because she knew who it was.

Artemis knew it was a lie, _'What they don't know for now wont kill them… I hope.' _ She thought to herself as she nervously stared into everyone's eyes. She started to feel sick again but tried to keep it in for awhile until she was done with her speech. After a few seconds of telling the Ishbalans about the military not going onto their land, some of them cheered and some still were skeptical.

"Show us proof! Then we will believe you." Said another man that sounded closer than the last two were. Artemis smiled, but it wasn't a happy one. She started to panic a bit but knew that Mustang couldn't reject her. She hoped…"I shall bring the proof and show it to the entire village. I will go back to Amestris tomorrow morning and ask for a copy of the document." After saying so, Artemis saw the people look a bit more at ease and happier.

"This concludes my speech… Now go on and continue the life that our God has given us and fulfill it to the fullest." Artemis bowed and walked back to her room. She noticed Ed laying on the floor, looking up at her and shaking his head at her.

"I don't see the big deal Ed. I doubt Mustang is going to say no to me. We have known him almost our whole lives and I don't think he'll be bothered by this one little favor I am going to ask him." When she was taking her crown off and some of her clothing she didn't hear anything coming from Ed. Artemis rolled her eyes while hanging her robe in her closet waiting for Edward to say something.

"Are you gonna give me the silent treatment now? You know it doesn't help anything at all Ed." Artemis placed her crown on the top shelf in her closet. She sighed when she still didn't hear anything coming from Ed. "Ok Ed—" as she turned around he wasn't anywhere to be seen. She then saw the door close by itself and the doors to her balcony close as well.

Her heart started to race as she frantically looks around her room to see who was closing the doors and saw no one in sight.

* * *

**I got the title from the song "Danger Line from Avenged Sevenfold" couldn't think of anything else lol**


	31. Chapter 29: Cursed

**Hey everyone again :) well i hope you enjoy this chapter as I did making it! Don't forget, reviews are nice(: i love reading them and if you have any opinions or any suggestions feel free to ask me. I dont mind!**

**(I DON'T OWN FMA only MY characters)**

* * *

**Chapter 29: Cursed**

Artemis starts freaking out and tries to stay calm. "It's all good. It was probably the wind…" she laughed nervously to herself. She walks towards the door and twists the knob but it doesn't budge open. She repeatedly shakes it and keeps trying to twist it open, but nothing.

"Allie? If its you holding the door shut, you better open it up now!" Artemis shouts to the door thinking Allie was on the other side, but again… nothing. Then the light in the room goes out. "Really? Its like I'm starring in a horror movie." Artemis scurries through the room trying to find a flashlight or anything that gave out light. As she was about to grab onto the handle of her shelf she sees a small white light in the corner of her eye. She turns around and sees a smoky white figure floating near what looks like to be Edward's body that was lying limp on the floor.

Artemis looks at Ed's body relieved but worried. She places her hand inside her dress and reaches for the gun she killed Jacob with that was tucked on her belt loop. "That's not necessary Artemis." Softly said the white light. Artemis's eyes opened wide when she heard it talk.

"Who are you? And what do you want from me?" Artemis asks worriedly while just starring at the white light. She then sees the light moving towards her like a snake slithering on its belly on the sand. She started to back away from it but fell back on her butt. She looked around and saw the light wrapped around her leg. She tries to shake it off but couldn't.

"You can't escape me Artemis. You never could to begin with. I've been with you since you were just a newborn in your mothers arms." Spoke the white light. Artemis froze in fear. "What do you mean since I was born? Who are you?" she yelled at the light once more.

"You see, Artemis my dear, I am you; just in another form and I posses great power you can't even imagine. Now that you are the new queen of Ishbal maybe it's my turn to come out and enjoy being the role." Explains the light as it moves all around Artemis's body and then moves away from it to form into a reflection of Artemis in front of her.

Artemis's eyes widen again as she tries to pick herself up from the floor, but keeps losing her balance. Once she was able to keep herself up she spoke to the light, "What do you mean you are me? And what powers do you posses? And why do you decide to show me who you are now?" the light in the form of Artemis sits down the bed and shrugs its shoulders. "You never asked." Was all it says, sarcastically to Artemis.

"Never asked? I didn't even know I had a multiple personality! So what, I'm bi-polar? Or is that something totally different." Artemis asks curiously as she places her hands on her hips and stares at the reflection of herself sitting on the bed. "Its nothing like that… well, maybe but this is different in a way."

Artemis raises an eyebrow in confusion, "Can you please explain to me what you are? For being in my body for seventeen years and not saying anything, I kinda have a right for an explanation." The reflection looks up and down at Artemis and sighs. "Fine I'll fully explain who and what I am. Just get comfortable. This is going to take awhile."

Artemis sits down next to the light on the bed and gives it her full attention. "Well you see, all my life I have been jumping around bodies for who knows how many years and every time I do I can never find the right body to give this power too. Whoever shall posses the power will be marked with the tattoo of a crescent moon and a star in the middle and mayhem will come about when unlocking the power.

"Which is why I've been careful to not let this power fall into the wrong hands." The light looks at her and sighs, "For centuries, I have had this curse and—" Artemis interrupts, "What do you mean curse? You said it was just a power that only a certain person can control. Why do you say curse?"

The light looks away, gritting its teeth together. "Well…. I lied. It is a curse. It's been passed down generation to generation." Artemis felt herself tense up a bit, not believing what she's been hearing. "And what do you mean you are me but in a different form? You just also said that you've been jumping around in different bodies your whole life. So what are you, really?"

The light turns back at Artemis and smiles, "I am you. Just, from another time. Is all I have to say, and no I haven't been jumping from body to body. I lied about that too. Though the curse I may warn you has controlled me on several occasions when I was still alive but I was never powerful enough to control it. You my dear, on the other hand have great potential."

Artemis rolls her eyes, "Sure I do." The light shakes its head in disagreement. "This time I am not lying. I don't know but there's something inside of you that feels different that I can't explain. Like you have the power of two forces within you, plus yours, which makes it three. Though, whatever it may be I know that you won't be alone to take this curse down alone." The light smiles at Artemis and looks at her chest. Artemis raises an eyebrow and looks at the light suspiciously, "May I help you?"

The light looks back up at Artemis as it stands up abruptly, "Stand up." It orders. Artemis does as she is told. The light analyzes her body thoroughly. "Is there something you're interested in? I mean I don't go that way…" she stares at the light every time it passes in front of her. "I'm looking for the right spot for the marking to go. Hmm… aha!"

Artemis looks at the light oddly as it stares at her chest. She sees the light pick up its hand and points on her chest, just above her breast. The light pokes her chest and as she did a bright light appeared on it. Artemis then fell down on her knees while holding onto her chest, tightening her grip as pain flowed through it.

"What the hell did you do to me?" Artemis asks angrily, looking up at the light. "I told you I had to find a place to put the marking and I did. The pain you are feeling the power of the curse flowing through your veins. In a few seconds you will feel a slight discomfort in your head, heart and stomach."

"Really? Well I feel the discomfort now!" Artemis shouts in pain, still gripping onto her chest. Then she feels her body become numb but can still feel the pain. Her head started to pulsate roughly as if a jackhammer was beating up on it; her heart races and feels like it's going to explode. Finally her stomach feels empty as the acid builds up, she can feel it rising in the back of her throat. She falls to the floor and starts throwing up what appeared to be nothing more than just yellow fluid spilling from her mouth.

"Oh God, when will this pain end?" Artemis asks sobbing through each gag of her vomit. The light kneels down and touches her forehead and blows on her face. She then feels a cool breeze through her body and as it did the pain went away. Artemis looks up and sees the light staring at her. "You know, you never told me your name?"

The light smiles, extending her arm to help Artemis up. As Artemis grabbed on the light answered, "Jade. My name is Jade. And I'm going to be your new trainer to help you stay controlled when this power just comes out of nowhere and when you least expect it. Will you be willing to work with me?"

Artemis nods in agreement and places her hand out to Jade, signaling her to shake it. Jade smiles and shakes her hand. "Just please, warn me when something that happened just moments ago happens again. I just want to be kind of prepared when it does." Jade just laughs and disappears.

Artemis eyes widen as she searches around the room and couldn't find Jade anywhere. Then the lights came back on and everything was back to normal as if nothing had happened. "Artemis? Is everything ok?" she hears Edward asks, looking at her with concern in his eyes.

"Uh yea, everything is fine Ed. Just a bit in disbelief that I made that speech." Artemis says a bit lost at where she was and what had happened. Ed smiles and places his hand on her shoulder, soothing and comforting her. He then notices her tattoo marking on her chest and blushes slightly by looking there. "Uh Artemis, what's that marking on your chest?"

Artemis looks at Ed confused but then her eyes widened again. She looks down at her chest and feels the tattoo where Jade had placed it, still sensitive and painful when she touches it. "Oh…" she was about to tell him when she heard Jade's voice in her mind. _Don't say anything. Do not bring it up what so ever. You cannot have anybody involved with this curse, or terrible things will happen that you will regret later on._

Artemis bites her lip and sighs underneath her breath. "Fine." She whispers to only where she can hear it. "Um, well I decided to go for a… more different look." She makes up, feeling bad that she couldn't tell Edward what it was. "Oh, well it looks nice." Ed smirks while he moves his arm to behind her waist to bring her forward and kisses her softly.

_Good job. _Jade says inside Artemis's head. Artemis continues kissing Ed, ignoring Jade, only for now.


	32. Chapter 30: Unexpected Good News?

**Hey there everyone! How is it going? Sorry to all my fans that i haven't been updating the story lately. Motherhood and school have been in control of my life and so has the married life, so please, please bare with me with the updates. I'll try to write more as soon as possible. Well this chapter, you are going to find out something very important that is going to change Artemis's life forever! Stay tuned!**

**Oh I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST! Only my characters. Well enjoy! And don't forget to review please :)**

* * *

**Chapter 30: Unexpected Good News?**

Artemis walks through halls of her home and smiles when she came across Alphonse who was outside in the backyard with Leena. She opens the doors and walks outside. "Hey guys. How's it going?" she asks as she sits next to Al while taking a real good look at him and sees how big he has gotten to be. Happy, finally getting his body back after all those years.

Alphonse smiles his innocently, "Nothing, just relaxing from the weeks work. All those crops are growing rapidly which is good!" Artemis smiles back at him. "That's good to hear Alphonse." Leena grabs Al's hand and kisses it. "He's a great farm worker Artemis. The best out there actually." Leena exclaims joyfully.

"I've noticed. You should rest Al and let the others do their work too. You are only a guest remember?" Artemis points out as she places her hand on his shoulder. Al nods, "I know but I like doing it. It makes me feel like I've accomplished something for the day." She couldn't help but give her big brother a hug. Al looks at her confused but went along with it and hugs her back.

"I am so proud of you Alphonse, and I bet mom is proud of you too. All that you have accomplished throughout you're whole life. You've grown up a lot these past couple of years and I've never acknowledged them until now. I love you Alphonse Elric." Artemis gives Al a kiss on the cheek and ruffles his hair. Al grins even bigger, "I love you too Artemis. And thank you!"

"Now don't go stealing my girl Al." Ed comes in, joking with Al as he walks towards where everyone was sitting. Al rolls his eyes, shakes his head and laughs. "Only you brother get to have Artemis while I have mine." Al looks back at Leena and plants his lips on hers. Leena blushes lightly and kisses him back.

Ed just smiles at watching Al being happy for once. He faces Artemis, jerking his head to the side, telling her that he wanted to talk. Artemis nods, stands up and heads to Ed. They both head back into the house and walk up the stairs. She sees him stroll into her room as she follows. "Yes Ed? Is there something you want to talk about?"

"Artemis, you know you still have to go back to Central right? You're still apart of the military. And don't you still need to get an authorized grant from Mustang about not entering Ishbal without your permission?" Ed closes the door behind him and leans up against it, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Artemis sighs, knowing he was right. It had already been a week since she made the speech to the Ishbalans about that and she hasn't done anything about it since. She knew she had to go back sooner or later. She was still a dog of the military. She knew she couldn't escape it. "Ok ok, when do we take off?" she asks, staring at his golden eyes.

Ed smirks, "Today."

* * *

Artemis and Ed get off the train but before their feet could touch the platform Artemis notices a group of soldiers formed up into two rows saluting at them. "Uh, did you call them Ed?" Ed hits his head, "I only called for Havoc and Brida to come. Why did they have to bring this whole sha-bang out here?" he asks out of annoyance. "Um Ed, I don't think its for us."

They both look closely at whom they were saluting to and they saw the Fuhrer walking through the row of soldiers. Ed and Artemis saluted when Mustang walked to them and grinned his usual evil grin. "Why hello Fullmetal and Nature. What brings you two back to Central?" Mustang asks, while they both salute him.

"At ease." They both put their hands down. "Furher, I would like to speak to you in private. If that's no trouble?" Artemis asks nicely. Mustang smiles, "Of course not! Come, come with us. You both are welcome anytime into my office." Ed and Artemis were escorted into Mustangs car.

"Driver, head back to Headquarters." Mustang demands while Ed and Artemis sit in the seats of the well-established car. Ed raises an eyebrow, "New car Roy? Pretty classy." He says sarcastically, trying to annoy Mustang. Roy closes his eyes and just grins. "Its more than you'll ever get Fullmetal." That hit a nerve on Ed.

Artemis just chuckles and shakes her head. "Things will never change between you two will it?" she asks as she stares at them. Roy opens his eye and looks at Ed; Ed did the same. "No" the both said in unison. She rolls her eyes, "Well, since we are here with you Furher, may I ask for a proposition?" Roy gives her a concern look. "Of what? You want my approval for something?" Artemis breathes out slowly, "Well, only between the three of us, I am the new ruler of Ishbal. And in so forth, I have to grant my people protection from the Military. That only with my permission you will enter my country." She says professionally as she can. Roy nods his head as he holds his hands and places his chin on them.

Artemis gives him a serious look, telling him that she's not playing games. Roy smirks, "You always have been determined and quite stubborn but, I'll do it. Once we get to my office I'll sign a document stating that no military personnel shall enter Ishbal without the Queens orders." Artemis felt like she could breathe again. She smiles as huge as she could and hugged Roy, even though they were in a car. Roy just smiles and lightly pats her back. "Thank you so much Roy, I honestly appreciate it."

She sits back and smiles uncontrollably at Roy and at Ed. "I can't believe this happened so quick." Ed smiles happily at her, "Well it is Mustang after all. He has owed us a long time now anyways." He arches his eyebrow and winks at Roy. Artemis just breathes out, relieved that was over and easier than expected. "But," Her heart sank to the bottom of her gut. "But what?"

Roy crosses his arms on his chest, "You're still apart of the military remember? You still have your duty as an Amestrian soldier." Artemis nods, "Of course Mustang. I haven't forgotten. When will our next assignment be?" Roy smirks, "Oh it will be somewhere interesting. Some place you haven't been a very long time already."

Artemis raises an eyebrow, looking at Ed to see if he knew what Roy was talking about. Ed shrugs his shoulders, "How should I know?" she looks back at Roy, "Where is it?" Roy opens his coat pocket and pulls a piece of paper out, handing it to the both of them. Artemis grabs it and reads what it says. Their eyes widen, "Lior? What's this about mysterious killings going on there?"

Roy shrugs his shoulders, "I don't know, which is why I'm letting you two go and check it out. And right away of course. The sooner the better." Artemis shakes her head, "Roy, I'm a Queen now. I can't just leave my people suddenly." He gives her "the look", and she knows what it meant. "But of course, I can have my father take control for a while." She laughs nervously. Roy smiles, "That's good to hear. Because you both are leaving tomorrow."

Ed pats Artemis's back once they got out of the car and it drove off. "That arrogant son of a—" Ed covers her mouth, "Whoa, calm down there. Remember, we are dogs of the military and we have to follow our duties. You're just gonna have to tell your dad to take over for a week, because it'll probably take us that long to solve this assignment." She moves his hand from her mouth and sighs, "I know. It just sucks that we only have three more years left of this contract and it's so long Mustang." She says, with a bit of excitement in her voice.

Ed laughs and gives Artemis a side hug as they start walking to the train station to head back to Ishbal. "Tell me about it. I'm counting the days and weeks for all this to end." Artemis sighs tiredly, "I just want to go to sleep. I feel exhausted." He holds onto her tight, "Don't worry. Once we get on the train, you can sleep all the way back home."

She smiles lightly and notices the trains up ahead. She leans her head on his arm and felt like she was going to faint, and she did.

"Artemis, Artemis wake up. We're on the train already." Ed lightly hits Artemis's face so she could wake up. Artemis shakes her head while slowly opening her eyes, "What happened?" she asks curiously. Ed smiles, "You fell asleep. Well, more like fainted. I could tell you were getting tired so I carried you onto the train." She fully opens her eyes and sits up from where she was laying down, which was on the seat in front of Ed.

"Geez, It feels like I've been hit by a train. Why do I feel this way?" Artemis asks Ed as she holds onto her head, feeling a bump along the backside. Ed chuckled nervously, "About that. I accidentally, might of, hit your head while trying to bring you into the train." Artemis feels her arms and back soar as well. She glares back at him. He rubs the back of his head, feeling guilty. "Ok maybe I might've dropped you…." He flinches as if she was about to smack him across the face. She wanted to, but right now wasn't the time.

"That doesn't matter." Artemis mumbles under her breath, but as she did she felt a sickening sensation from her stomach. She could feel warm liquid burning through her throat. With hardly any time before she is about to burst, Artemis covers her mouth and runs to the restroom. She locks the door behind her and throws up the yellow acid liquid from her stomach.

Concerned, Edward heads to the back where Artemis ran and knocks on the door. He could hear the violent noises coming from the other side, "Artemis, are you ok?" Artemis sits against the wall, cleaning her putrid mouth. She sighs heavily, "Yeah Ed. I'm fine. Just go back. I'll be there in a bit."

Ed shrugs, "Ok." Artemis could hear his footsteps descend from the hallway. She grunts angrily, "What the hell Jade? I thought you were supposed to warn me about something like that from happening again!" Artemis pulls herself up from the floor and flushes the toilet. _"That wasn't the power of the curse. That was all you my dear."_

"Ugh, that's the second time to happen to me. Geez, whatever I ate the day before, I shouldn't eat again." Artemis rubs her stomach, still feeling the need to vomit some more. _"Um, I don't think it's the food that's making you sick Artemis…" _Jade trails off, sounding as if she's hiding something. "What is it then?"

Jade sighs, _"I didn't want to be the one to tell you. I was hoping you would've found out on your own or something."_ Losing patience, Artemis shouts. "Just say it!" She could feel Jade tensing up, sighing once more.

"_You're pregnant Artemis."_


	33. Chapter 31: Can You Keep A Secret?

**Well here's the next chapter :) Hope You all enjoy this one! **

**Did you guys ever expect Artemis to be preggo? Well neither did I, it just came to my head and I thought it would've been an interesting twist!**

**Well I don't own FMA, only my oc's :) Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 31: Can You Keep A Secret?**

"What! Oh, no, no, no, no, no. I can't be pregnant. I'm only seventeen! How the hell is that possible?" Artemis starts to hyperventilate.

"_Whoa, calm down. I don't know how you couldn't have noticed. Your appetite has changed, you sleep a lot, you're breast have been sensitive lately." _Jade informs her, matter-of-fact. Artemis tries to breath slowly but can't. She couldn't believe what Jade was telling her.

"But, but how?" Artemis asks dumbfounded, as she holds onto her stomach, on the verge to crying.

"_It's been two weeks already since you've had sex with Ed," _Jade states out. Artemis starts to cry, "Shit." She says under her breath. _"But..." _Jade continues.

"Great! What more?" Feeling remorseful, Jade sighs, regretting what she was going to tell her. _"There was also when Damien… raped you."_

Artemis's eyes widen once more, she places her hands over her mouth, feeling acid build up again. She couldn't handle the stress so she threw it up in the toilet again.

"_Don't worry. I'm pretty sure it's Ed's. I mean its not like you can have twins and one be his and the other be Damien's. That's not biologically possible. Right?" _Jade tries to comfort her, but fails once she feels Artemis anger building up.

"No. I don't want to hear anything anymore." Artemis rinses her mouth with the cold water from the faucet. She receives a handful of water and splashes it on her face. "I have to tell Ed." She dries up her face with the towel hanging on the wall.

"_Are you crazy? Don't tell him yet."_ Jade stops her from leaving the stall. Frustrated, Artemis holds onto her head, feeling a headache coming on.

"Well if not now. When? I can't keep this a secret till for nine months! You do know my stomach is going to get bigger right?"

"_I'm not an imbecile. I do know what happens to women when they're pregnant." _Jade spats rudely. Artemis rolls her eyes. _"Wait a couple of months. I'm pretty sure your stomach won't get __**that **__huge."_

"And if it does?"

"_Well then you just wear big clothes. Simple as that." _

Artemis shakes her head, already to her boiling point. She calms herself down by praying. She didn't know what to pray for but she just prayed for everything and anything to help her. Just as she was finishing up, the train makes a rough sudden stop that makes her fall to the ground. "What the hell?"

Artemis rushes up from the ground and hurries out of the stall, heading to Edward. She notices that he is running towards her and grabs her. "Are you ok? Are you hurt?" He examines her face and body, making sure not a scratch was on her.

"Ed I'm fine." Artemis pushes his hand away from her face, not in the mood for his concerns. Ed raises his eyebrows, puzzled by Artemis's reaction. "Do you know what might've caused the sudden stop?" she races to the front of the train, trying to see the problem is. She rapidly opens the door and sees a bunch of stone men surrounding the front compartment, holding the people hostage.

They turn around when they heard the door open and head after Artemis and Ed. Artemis eyes widen as she closes the door. She turns to Ed, "I think we have company." Ed raises an eyebrow. He reaches towards the doorknob, but suddenly gets struck down by the door and slides down the aisle with full force. "What the hell!" He screams out, struggling to move the door out of his way.

Artemis looks back at the stone men, but sees a long blond haired woman, with red tights, brown boots, and a white jacket with black belts running across it, while holding onto a semi-automatic pistol. "Oh crap." Artemis mutters under her breath, she pulls out her handgun, provided by the military, and points it at the blonde woman.

"I don't think that'll be necessary Nature Alchemist." The blonde woman smirks, pulling the trigger on her gun that was aimed towards Artemis. She claps her hands, placing them on the wall, forming a moss shield to stop the bullet from penetrating her body. Once it caught the bullet, the moss disintegrates and Artemis is face to face with the woman.

"How the hell does everybody know my name?" she punches the woman in the face with her automail arm, seeing her fly down the aisle as well. Though she kind of wish she didn't because after she did the stone men start following her as she was running after Ed, who was still trying to get the door off of him. "Geez Ed, you would think after all these years of stuff landing on top of you, you would've gotten a lot stronger." She jokes, moving the door with her automail arm.

"Ha ha. Funny." Ed reaches for Artemis arm, "Who was that?" Artemis looks back, noticing the stone men going after them.

"I don't know, but we have to move. Now!" they scramble away as the stone men come barging them. Ed stops at a good distance and turns around to face them. He claps his hands together and places them on the floor; he turns the floor into a gapping hole with where the stone men were.

Artemis moves all the passengers away from scene to another compartment. As she was about done, she feels a slight burning sensation from her arm. She grabs a hold of it and notices a green dart imbedded into the wall in front of her.

"Crap" She quickly claps her hands together, placing them on the wall. A green vine appears; she collects some of it and places it on her wound. It heals up right away as the vine disappears as well. She then notices the blond running after her with daggers; the blond throws them in her direction.

Artemis dodges them grabbing the blonds hair and jerking it back to face her.

"Who the hell are you? And why are you attacking us!" Artemis shouts at the girls face.

The blond smiles, "How can you not know who I am? It's me! Silva." Silva grins evilly.

Artemis's eyes widen. She lets go of Silva's blond hair from her grasp and walks back slowly. Silva was her old friend back in the academy when they were practicing for the State Alchemist exams. She was starting off as Private for the military. They became best friends, but then an accident happened. Silva was on the front line for the war in the east, and well, the enemy head shot her. Leaving a clean kill.

Artemis remember seeing Silva, pale and cold, yet peaceful. As if she was just sleeping for a short amount of time, but Artemis knew that was a load of crap. She wouldn't eat for days and went into a depression stage, but got over it when she realized she couldn't do anything about Silva's death.

"You can't be…"

"Alive? Oh I know, but I am." Silva picks herself up from the floor, dusting off the dirt form her crisp clean white jacket.

"H-how? You w-were shot in t-the head!" Artemis feels tears running down her cheek. She couldn't believe that her old friend is ALIVE! And right before her very eyes.

Silva shrugs, "I don't really know. I just remember… oh wait. I can't remember anything because I was dead." She barks at Artemis, who flinches when she did. "All I remember is waking up, naked, and on an aluminum table with bright white lights shining on me." She starts to shudder at the memory, looking away from Artemis.

Artemis begins to walk closer to Silva with her arm stretched out towards her. Silva notices and pushes her hand away. "Do not comfort me. I don't need your pity. I just need you to come with me."

"There is no way in hell that you are taking her." Edward stands, limping a little. He claps his hands together and places them in the floor. A huge spike formed from the ground and impaled into Silva's stomach.

Silva's eyes widen, as they turned lifeless. She then disintegrated into thin air. Artemis's mouth was left hanging. She could feel the urge to throw up again but holds it in.

"What the hell was that?" Ed looks at the pile of dust on the floor.

"I don't know." Artemis barely says. She kneels down and touches the ashes. She rubs the moist ash between her fingers.

"Well whatever that was, its not going to bother you anymore. Come on. Our stop is almost here." Ed gently raises Artemis up from her knees, leading her towards the door.

* * *

"I don't understand what that could've been. It just doesn't add up. Why would someone make a 'puppet' of Silva?" Artemis hugs her knees as she was sitting on her floor, drinking a cup of coffee. She settles the cup on the floor and fixes her hair up in a braid.

Edward, who is sitting on the chair by her desk, shakes his head. "I don't know, but I'm guessing whoever did, they want you." He flexes his automail, trying to get rid of the pain he was feeling on his shoulder.

Artemis sighs, taking a sip from her mug. "But why me? Can it be the people that are in charge of the killings in Lior?" her eyes shot up to watch Ed swinging his arm.

He shrugs, "Maybe. All I know is that you have to tell your dad to take charge for at least two weeks. We don't know when we will be back from that mission."

Artemis nods her head, looking at the black liquid in her cup, sulking. Edward notices her sadden look. He fixes the chair away from him and heads towards her. He kneels down on the floor, adjusting his body to sit next to her. He places his left arm on her shoulders and brings her closer to him. He caresses her bare skin, kissing the top of her head.

"You'll be fine. Trust me." Ed tries to comfort Artemis, but she wasn't concerned about whoever is after her. That is the least of her worries.

"Thanks Ed." She says wearily, touching her stomach uncomfortably.


	34. Chapter 32: Bundle Of Joy

**Hey Everyone :) I know its been awhile but don't worry your little heads, I'm still writing the story up. Well i hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as i did coming up with it! Don't forget to review if you all want :) and maybe soon i'll revise my previous chapters since it's been 2 years since i've written them lol so keep an eye out for that!**

* * *

**Chapter 32: Bundle Of Joy**

"I'll be back before you even know it daddy." Artemis kisses her dad, Rubert, on the cheek and smiles at him.

"I know. Just be safe dear. I don't want to lose you again." Rubert grabs his daughter's hands and kisses them, sadly smiling at her.

Artemis smiles gently at her father while Edward places his hand on her shoulder. She looks up at him, nodding her head, knowing what he meant by the look on his face.

"We gotta go already dad. Come on Al. Let's get a move on." Artemis notices Alphonse saying good-bye to Leena. She knew Al has gotten really close to Leena the past couple of weeks and she knew how hard it must be to leave her. He was still a boy and his hormones were all over the place; he says he loves her but he really doesn't know it yet. She just shakes her head and smiles at the both of them, hugging one another tightly.

"Come on Romeo. We have to get to the train station in twenty minutes." Ed grabs Al by the collar, "So lets go!" Al yelps as Ed forcefully takes him towards the car. Artemis rolls her eyes and waves bye to her dad and Leena.

* * *

"You know that was really uncalled for Ed. I was saying good-bye to Leena! What if I never see her again?" Alphonse cries out as Ed boringly fake yawns, while Artemis was writing in her journal.

Edward raises an eyebrow, "You really need to get your head out of the clouds, Al. Life isn't full of romance! Get back to reality. You work for the military. Remember that." he crosses his leg over the other and crosses his arms, annoyingly.

Artemis shifts her eyes up at the both of them. Al pouting and Ed looking at him annoyed. She warmly smiles at Al, grabbing his hand. "Don't listen to Ed, Al. You just follow your heart. It will lead you into the right places. And if it doesn't, well at least you learned from your mistakes, and know to never take that road again."

Al smiles brightly. Artemis ruffles his hair while doing so. "Thanks sister, you always know what to say." he leans over and hugs her.

"Well, I guess I am useful for something after all." She looks back at Ed who was smirking at her. A flush of red grew from her cheeks. Then the train stops at its tracks.

"Well I guess this is our stop." Ed stands up, grabbing the luggage from the compartment above them, and heading outside the platform.

"Lior." The three of them say in unison. They gaze at the newly improved city in awe, looking at every fully furnished store's around every corner. Artemis grabs her luggage smiling.

"Well come on. This case isn't going to solve itself is it?" Artemis glances at Ed and Al and starts walking away. Ed nudges Al, as they both grab their suitcases taking off along with Artemis.

Artemis searches for a Motel to stay in for the week; coming across a very familiar face in the crowd. She squints her eyes, focusing on who she was looking at. Her eyes widen, "Rose?"

The girl turns around after her name was called out. Artemis recognizes the tan skinned girl with pink bangs falling in front of her face. Rose smiles back at her when she also recognizes the tan skinned girl with black hair standing before her.

"Oh my gosh Artemis!" Rose rushes over to Artemis and hugs her.

Artemis excitedly jumps when Rose hugs her. Ed and Al just smile at the sight of the two girls hugging each other. Ed knew how much Artemis missed Rose since they have been gone, and he's glad to see them both happy to finally see each other again.

"Uh, Mmm." Ed clears his throat so Rose could notices him and Al standing behind them after a few minutes the girls were reconnecting with each other.

Artemis laughs as she looks over at Ed and Al, who were just starring at them. She blushes lightly while she links arms with Rose. "Sorry guys, we just haven't seen each other in a long time."

Ed nods his head, "Yes, I am aware of that Artemis, but we haven't seen her either. She's our friend too, you know?" he shakes his head and chuckles while he wraps his arms around Rose as Artemis lets her go.

"It's good to see you Rose. How have you been? How are the kids?" Al asks excitedly, jumping up and down. Rose jumps along with him and laughs at the same time.

They both stop when Ed places his hand on both of their shoulders. They look up at him and smile. "Wow Ed, it's been too long. You look great." Rose compliments, eyeing Edward, up and down.

Artemis raises an eyebrow. Feeling jealousy rise up in her. Once she sees Rose getting comfortable with Ed, she clears her throat. Rose snaps out of her trance, glancing back at Artemis.

"Sorry. Well welcome back guys. Here for another mission, I presume?" Rose questions, as she starts walking into the city, passing by all the new shops that have opened up. Artemis moves her eyes along every shop that she passes by, amazed by the new development that was raised in this town.

"Yeah we are actually. Have you heard or seen anything out of the ordinary in the past couple of weeks?" Ed examines the city, trying to find if anything catches his eye.

Rose shakes her head. "Nope. I'm sorry Ed. Nothing has happened that I know of. Maybe it's happening on the other side of town. Lior has expanded since you guys have been here." She walks into a hotel, while they followed her from behind.

"I assume you guys need a place to stay in?"

The three of them nod their heads. Rose chuckles as she asks the man sitting behind the front desk for two sets of keys. The man smiles, knowing who she is. He turns around, grabbing the keys and hands them over to Rose. Without a word spoken out of him. He just smiles at her, while she thanks him.

"I'll show you guys to your rooms." Rose offers, walking past them. Artemis looks at the man strangely, but the guy just keeps smiling at her, locking his eyes with her. As she starts to walk up the stairs, the man calls behind her.

"You should tell him now. See if he's really committed to you and your-" the man looks at her stomach, "bundle of joy." He grins evilly.

Artemis eyes widen in horror. "How… How did you know?"

"Artemis!" Ed shouts from the second floor.

Artemis shoots her head up and calls back, "I'll be up in a bit." She turns her head to face the man and interrogate him, but he was gone. Frazzled, she looks around the desk and at the front door, but nowhere in sight. She starts getting goose bumps on her arms and the back of her neck. She couldn't help but feel sick to her stomach.

Artemis slowly walks up the stairs, but keeps looking back to see if the man ever reappeared. Nothing. She just gave up and continued up the stairs. She knows something is going on in the town, and she's going to find out what it is.


	35. Chapter 33: Captured

******Well Hello everyone again! I know, two chapters in a row :o well just hope you all are enjoying this one. Don't forget to review please :) Well enjoy and remember: I DONT OWN FMA only Artemis.**

* * *

**Chapter 33: Captured**

"So what's the plan today?" Artemis stretches while Ed and Al look around the small quiet town. She sees Ed shrug his shoulders. She rolls her eyes, knowing that she was the one that was going to think of the plan.

Al crosses his arms, "Well what are we trying to look for? The General didn't really say what was killing the soldiers."

Al has a point; Artemis tries to think of an idea for them to start on. She has one, but she didn't want to bring up last nights fiasco with the attendant. She really doesn't want to tell Ed now. She shakes her head from those thoughts.

"Well, lets get a move on. Lets question the folks to see if they know anything or have seen anything suspicious lately." Ed takes the lead of Artemis and Al. They both look at each other and roll their eyes. They catch up to Ed, looking around what used to be a small town, is now a pretty decent size of a city, to find if anything seems out of the ordinary. Artemis places her hands in her pockets, but takes it out when she feels something that wasn't there before. She draws the inanimate object from her short pockets and finds it to be a pacifier.

"Ah!" She screams bloody murder, throwing the pacifier on the dirt ground, breathing heavily.

Ed and Al turn around to check on Artemis, who was standing perfectly still, staring at the pacifier as if it was a murder's weapon. They rush over to her, Al comforts her while Ed kneels down on the ground and slowly picks the pacifier up. The boys look confused at her. Artemis didn't know how to explain herself.

"Uh, I don't know how that got in my pocket. Which is why I screamed. I was," she searches for an excuse in her mind. She breathes out heavily, "surprised." Ed shifts his eyes up and down, looking suspiciously at her.

"Ok then. I guess we should get rid of it then right?" Ed questions, showing her the pacifier. Artemis nods her head 'yes' rapidly. He raises an eyebrow, then walks over to the nearest trashcan, and throws the object away.

Artemis feels a load of bricks piling on her back. She knew she couldn't keep the secret from Ed for long.

* * *

"Ok," Artemis continues, as she sits down on the bench near the street, following along by Ed and Al. "We already interviewed every citizen in the God forsaken city and nobody has seen or heard anything out of the ordinary. Either they're hiding something or just really oblivious to what's going on around here." She pulls out a handkerchief from her jacket and wipes all the hot salty sweat from her face.

"It is kind of weird that NOBODY has seen anything. You would think news would spread like wild fire around here. It has before. Why the sudden change?" Ed opens a bottled water, but before he starts to drink it, he spots a black car with tinted windows pass by them. It isn't like any of the other cars that are in the city. He knew instantly that it was definitely out of the ordinary.

"Hey guys check that car out." He points the car out to Artemis and Al. They both move their attention to the vehicle, but think nothing about it.

"What about it?" Al asks looking back at Ed who stands up and makes his way towards the direction of the car.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Artemis hurryingly rises from her seat, following Edward. She grabs Al by the wrist and jerks him forcefully. They follow the stubborn blond to where the black vehicle is going.

Starting to get annoyed, she pulls on Ed's sleeve, making him stop at his tracks. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Following that car."

"Why? It looks like an ordinary car." She points it out to him.

Ed looks over his shoulder to see if he lost the car, but he didn't. "Come on. Please just trust Artemis. This is the only lead that we've had all day."

"What lead! We have no suspicious leads to follow that car, other then its black and has tinted windows, that no one can see through."

Edward shakes his head, "I think it's suspicious. That's a good enough lead for me." He moves Artemis's hand away from him, so he can take off after the car.

Furious, Artemis chases after Ed, upset that he's being stubborn as a mule. She knew that they weren't going to find anything, but she and Al knew to let Ed do whatever he wants because they didn't want to ruin his 'moment'.

After a couple of minutes of the cat and mouse chase, the car finally stops inside an alley. Ed, Al and Artemis hide behind one of the buildings, spying. They wait for someone to exit out of the car, but nothing. Minutes pass and nobody get out of the car. Now it was starting to look suspicious.

"Why hasn't anyone gotten out of the damn car? It's been fifteen minutes already." Artemis spits out angrily. She rubs the back of her neck, feeling it cramp up. She tries to massage it, but it isn't the same as someone doing it for you. Then she feels a pair of really warm hands gently pressing down on her tense muscles.

"Wow Ed, you really know how to give massages." She compliments.

"What are you talking about? I'm in front of you Artemis. How can I be–" Ed turns his head back to find Artemis gone. His eyes widen in horror. "Al! Artemis is gone!" he starts to panic as he shakes his brother shoulders.

Al checks to see if Ed was just playing a joke on him but notices Artemis wasn't with them. "What the? Where did she go? Did someone take her?"

"I don't know you idiot! You think if I knew I would've followed after them!"

* * *

Going in and out of a daze, Artemis feels a sharp pain on her right side. She opens her eyes and sees a big gash pouring blood out of her freshly cut wound. "Agh!" she cries out in pain, but couldn't move to treat it because her arms are shackled to the wall. She stops squirming around when she finds several bodies, shackled like hers, but dead.

"Oh my God!" she cries even louder, scooting away from the bodies, but makes a realization. She stops moving and focuses on the bodies and notices them wearing Military personnel uniforms. She looks around where she's being held captive; a dingy, what seems to look like a cave, with several bodies lined up next to her, that's covered in grime and mud. She focuses harder, but can't seem too. Everything looks a blur. She shakes her head, fluttering her eyes to get them to see straight again. She then sees a wooden door open, revealing a bright light, making her turn away and closing her eyes.

Artemis slowly adjusts her eyes to light that was pouring into the 'dungeon'; is what she likes to call it. As her eyes got used to the brightness she concentrates on who was standing at the doorway.

Starting to get agitated, Artemis speaks out, "Well aren't you going to show yourself? I mean you did capture me and went through the trouble of binding me to this sterile wall." She sarcastically says while smiling at whoever was in front of her, that is hiding in the shadows. She covers her fear with sarcasm so the person who is holding her captive would find her fearless.

"I know you're scared. You don't have to cover it up with sarcastic remarks Artemis."

Artemis's eyes widen. She knows whose voice it is. "Silva."

Silva appears in front of her face, smirking down on her. "I killed you! How can you still be alive?" Artemis makes an attempt to hit her but fails and realizes that she's still bind to the wall.

"Oh you did." Silva holds onto a 7 in. jagged knife, as it shines whenever the light hit it. "I'm just not that easy to get rid of." She then stabs Artemis in the arm.

"Ahh!" Artemis screams out in the top of her lungs. She starts to feel the blood drip down on her face and roll down to her white shirt, staining it red. She holds back her tears that were ready to fall down from her face.

"Ohh, is the baby ready to cry?" Silva traces the knife on Artemis's jaw line, traveling it down to stomach.

Artemis can feel her body tense up when she sees Silva move the knife to her stomach. "What are you doing?" she barely spits out.

Silva looks at her and smiles, "Oh, so you are pregnant? Well then that just changes everything." She kneels in front of Artemis, grabbing her shirt, and cuts it off, revealing her midriff.

"How far along are you? A few weeks?" Silva places her hand on Artemis's exposed stomach, gently rubbing it.

Artemis winces. "Please, just leave me alone. Leave my unborn child alone." She begs, beginning to cry a little.

Silva pouts her lips out. "Well there's really not much I can do here. You're only a couple of weeks pregnant. I can do much with that." She stops, stands up and walks away from Artemis.

Baffled by Silva's remarks, Artemis shouts, "What the hell does that mean! Are you going to do something to my baby?" she whispers the last part, hoping that Silva says no. Silva shrugs her shoulders.

"Maybe. You're a special one Artemis. Always have been. I mean you're an Ishbalan Alchemist that's Queen of your country. I mean if that isn't something else, then I don't know what is."

Artemis couldn't understand where Silva was coming from. She was more confused then ever. "What does all that matter?"

"How's Edward going to react to your pregnancy?"

That catches Artemis off guard. "What?"

Silva shakes her head in annoyance. "Edward. How is he going to react to your pregnancy? More so, how is he going to react to it not being his?"

When she said that Artemis starts to feel sick to her stomach. She could feel the vomit rising up from her throat and pukes to the side. Silva smirks once more before leaving. She stops at the door and turns back. "You know, I killed all these people just to get to you. Hoping that your 'General' would put you on this case. And I guess it worked.'

"But… but why me?"

Silva smiles, "Oh you'll find out soon enough." She closes the door, leaving Artemis alone in the dark again.


	36. Chapter 34: Clues and Torture

**Hi Everyone! Sorry it has been soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo long since i have updated! I know it's frustrating but i pray that i can get back on track with this story because i miss it and i miss everyone enjoying it, whether you have reviewed it or not, i still appreciate everyone that has stuck around! So that you everyone and here is the latest chapter! Hope you all enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 34: **

"Ed, we should take a small break." Al tries to catch his breath as he and his brother stop in front of the hotel they are staying at. He waves to get his brothers attention but he ignores him; he's worried about Artemis and was frantically searching every part of town to find her. It had already been two hours since she's gone missing.

Ed doesn't even bother to listen to his younger brother. He knew he just had to find Artemis. He runs his hand through his blond locks, not realizing or caring that his hair is hanging loosely in front of his face. He scans the streets, trying to see if anyone looks suspicious to him, but nothing. Then it hit him. He turns around and faces the entrance of the hotel. He knew that they hadn't checked the place they last suspected.

"Come on Al."

Al groans, but still follows along his brother's side. They both feel the cool AC hits their hot sweaty faces and the sweet aroma of pumpkin spice caught Edward's attention. He walks towards the front desk, seeing the middle aged man from the other day standing behind it, looking through some files. He smells the scent growing stronger once he got closer to the desk. He automatically recognizes it. It was Artemis's shampoo. He knew that scent from anywhere and he wouldn't mistake it for anything else.

Ed motions his hand at the desk so Al could see what he is doing. Al raises an eyebrow, thinking Ed was making a small slip-up about the attendant. He shrugs his shoulders, not comprehending with what he was signaling. Ed smacks his forehead. When he did that the attendant shifts his eyes up to see the brothers standing near his desk.

"May I help you sir?"

Ed coughs lightly as he leans on the counter top. "Yes you may, sir. We lost a friend of ours a couple of hours ago and we just can't seem to find her. Has she come by any chance?" he stares into the man's eyes.

The man shakes his head. "No sir. I'm sorry." Is all he says as he continues writing down in his ledger. Ed right away doesn't buy the guy's story. He turns around and pulls Al off to the side.

"I think he's hiding something?"

Al rolls his eyes, "Brother, I don't think anything at the moment. Maybe Artemis just took off somewhere without telling us and will probably come back later. I mean –" he ruffles Ed's hair. "It isn't the first time she's taken off without telling us." Al gives Ed one last pat on the shoulder; walking up the stairs to get some rest in the room.

Ed dusts off his shoulder. He couldn't help but worry. He knew it wasn't like Artemis to just take off and leave. Maybe if she was upset then of course she would leave, but not if they were acting fine with each other. Then he snaps out of his thoughts when he hears a phone ringing by the desk. He checks to see if the attendant was going to answer it and he wasn't around.

Tempted, Ed walks over to the blaring communication device, wanting to answer it. He peaks over his shoulder to make sure no one was in plain sight to see him. He quickly grabs the phone and places it on his ear.

"Hello?"

"If you want to see Artemis again – alive – then you have to follow these guidelines."

Ed's eyes open wide, not believing what he is hearing. His cheeks begin to fluster from frustration, "Who is this? What have you done with Artemis?" he practically raises his voice, not caring if he made a scene and that everyone was staring at him oddly.

The voice chuckles in a deep raspy tone, "Just follow this. There's a piece of paper with directions with where are location is on top of the desk right in front of you."

Edward's eyes shift down and notice a small white sheet with numbers and words on it. He picks the paper up and reads it. _7__th__ St. Ap. 7 Suite B._

"The key will be underneath the mat at the entrance and you are going to walk down the stairs until you see a tunnel with a torch. Take the torch and keep walking until you see a wooden door. That is where you will find what you are looking for." The raspy voice spoke up.

"Yeah but…" Edward is cut off when he hears the dial tone. Who ever was speaking to him hung the phone up before he can say anything. He slams the phone on the receiver and runs his hand through his hair. He digs in his pocket to search for his pocket watch to check the time.

_'I don't have time. I have to go now.'_

He knew he didn't have time to grab Al, so he just took off with out him; he did not want to risk whatever they were going to do to Artemis to be waited any longer. He called for a cab and headed straight towards the address.

_'Dammit Artemis, you better not die.'_

* * *

Artemis knocked out again but slowly recovered once more to see where she is. Everything is a blur and she can't make out where she is or describe her surroundings, as it was pitch black. She feels a sharp pain penetrate from her right arm. She can't seem to remember what happened to her, but all she knew is if she didn't get it treated right away she would get an infection.

"Who the hell is out there? Show yourself!" Artemis demands, trying to ignore the pain that keeps pulsating from her arm. She grinds her teeth together to control the pain. Then a flicker appears in the distance. A torch forms out of nowhere and she sees it heading towards her.

Panicking a bit in the inside, she tries to keep calm on the outside by keeping an emotionless expression. She really can't remember why she is in the position she is in, but soon remembers when she sees Silva's snarling expression face to face with her.

"I'm gonna get you when I get out of this!" Artemis struggles to reach Silva as the chains stop her from doing so. She snarls at Silva, who was laughing at her attempt.

"Cute, to think that you can actually get back at me." Silva draws her blade from her bootstrap and traces it along Artemis's jawline, trying to intimidate her, but Artemis just smirks.

"Oh don't worry. I will get you again. You just wait and see." Artemis then spits at Silva's face, knowing that a punishment is going to take place.

"UGH!" Silva wipes the saliva away from her face. Infuriated by Artemis she grabs her knife and starts creating a design on the side of her right cheek. Artemis screams in pain as she feels the cold blade cutting through her skin.

"Since you like to play dirty, I can play it twice as bad." Silva draws a crescent moon with the star of Bethlehem in the middle. She knew why she drew that, but not Artemis.

Artemis can't see what is on her face, but the excruciating pain that came from it over shadowed what it is.

"What did you do to me?" she cries out as blood trickles down her face

"You know, you should take more pride in your family curse Artemis. I mean, it is what make you who you are after all isn't it?" Silva wipes the excess blood from her blade with a handkerchief that she retrieved from her pocket.

"What. Did. You. Do. To Me." Artemis growls angrily.

Silva smirks, "All I did was carve the emblem of your family's curse on your face. A crescent moon and the star of Bethlehem. How lovely." Silva gets closer to Artemis's face while placing the tip of the blade on her nose.

"Now it can stay with you for the rest of your life." Silva laughs hysterically as she walks away from Artemis, who was breathing heavily as she tries her hardest to ignore the pain flowing through cheek down to her arm, all the way to her previous wound that's on her side.

"Enjoy your time alone while you still can." Silva stops in her tracks and turns to look at Artemis, as she enjoys seeing her suffer. As she spoke Artemis shifts her eyes up to see what more Silva has to say to her with that smug grin on her face.

"We'll be having company soon and you should catch up on your beauty sleep. Someone close to you will be paying us a little visit, and I'm pretty sure he is worried sick about you."

Artemis's eyes widen in terror. "Edward." Her voice was less than a whisper but somehow Silva knew what she said and grinned maliciously.

"Oh yes. Well, see you in a bit, along with our very important guest." Silva closes the wooden door that shut the light away to what felt like centuries for Artemis, but was probably only an hour or two till that door opened again.

Artemis starts to cry uncontrollably but can't wipe her tears away as her hands with confined behind her. After several minutes passed she screams at the top of her lungs, no matter how sore they were from her crying.

"EDWARD!"


End file.
